


What if...

by origami_adzl6



Series: Snk - an alternate timeline [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 51,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/origami_adzl6/pseuds/origami_adzl6
Summary: What if...Mikasa was never saved by a green eyed boy?What if...She was saved by someone else?What if...This simple change altered the future of Paradis forever?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Snk - an alternate timeline [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207277
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

~843~ 

Empty.

A young boy, maybe nine years old, thrust open the door to a cabin. His green eyes widened at the abandoned state of the cabin and then narrowed at the small patch of blood on the floor.

"Monsters," he said, "monsters who deserve to die." 

... 

A dull pain in her heart covered by the pain of her arm, that was bent at an impossible angle. Flashbacks of her mother put down by an axe, and her father brutally stabbed circulated endlessly in her head and yet her tears had not fallen yet. Her silky, black hair was knotted and messy - a result of the careless handling she had received. Still in a state of shock she vaguely acknowledges her decent, she could no longer sees the sunlight, she lay still.

Her black eyes soon adjust to the darkness around her, she looks around to see three men: one dragging her behind him as the others laugh and share a silver canister.

"You shouldn't have killed the mother you idiot."

"She struggled, it's not my fault."

"This one's only half."

The girl received a kick to the ribs, she whimpers in pain.

"Oi."

A man drops down from the roof of a building overhead and grabs the nearest man to him by the collar.

"You disgusting pigs still owe me money." The new arrival had dark hair with cold grey eyes.

"L-levi??" The man holding (dragging) the girl choked out.

"Well, you're not completely stupid if you remember who I am then." Levi rolled his eyes, still holding up one of the drunken men.

"N-no, Levi this was all a misunderstanding, we uhh will pay you back but we, well, don't have the money." He gestures wildly to the girl, Levi's eyes narrow.

"Well this is a shitty situation we have ourselves in here." He throws the man he was holding into the alley wall.

The second man charges at him, axe raised. The shorter man clicks his tongue before pivotting our of the way while disarming the man and sending him sprawling to the floor. He then unceremoniously dropped the blunt handle of the axe onto his head, rendering him unconscious.

"Now, now Levi," the remaining kidnapper was sweating as he panicked, "we can still talk about this." Levi turned around and silently walked closer to the man.

"How about this? You can have the girl, and we can pretend we never saw you or her." The man tried to bargain with the other but only seemed to be making it worse

Levi seemed to pause, only momentarily, before hurtling the handle of a knife at the man's temple knocking him out immediately 

"Tch, you should be happy that blood is a pain to clean up." Levi muttered go himself before drawing his attention to the oriental girl lying in the street in front of him. Crouching down, to avoid getting dirty, he prodded the young girl and asked:

"Hey, have a name?"

The girl looked up at him and blinked in response as if she was wondering if he was questioning her.

"私の名前はミカサ・アッカーマンです." She spoke slowly as if unsure. Levi looked at her blankly.

"Brat I don't speak whatever language that is."

The girl looked confused but then realised that in her shock she had reverted to her mother's native tongue.

"Mikasa, it's Mikasa Ackerman." She said still slightly timid.

Her answer had put Levi in a dilemma. Ackerman - he thought - the name rattling around in his head. Kenny didn't have any relatives. Right? His original plan to put the girl back into the nearest orphanage immediately vanished, as well as some kind of unconscious debt to his late guardian.

"Well brat, Mikasa, it looks like you're coming with me." The small girl only nodded and got up, a little unsteady, but looking otherwise unscathed. But as she stood up Levi notices that she wasn't cradling her arm from the cold but instead her arm seemed to be broken and she hadn't said a thing.

"Let's see your arm," Levi looked pointedly at her left arm which she was holding with her right, "why didn't you say anything huh?"

He took her arm and looked briefly over it, prodding Mikasa's wrist.

"Not too bad, Furlan probably knows more that me anyway." Levi wasn't exactly sure why but he saw himself within the girl. Before it even registered in his head, he was taking the girl in just as Kenny had taken him in before: filthy, injured and off the streets. Well. Levi hadn't been on the streets exactly but it was close enough.

He picked Mikasa up, and walked back to the house, trying to use the gear with a child with a broken arm was just asking for a disaster. Levi wasn't looking for any disasters. After twenty minutes, he arrived at the house. 

"Levi?," A man with light brown hair asked from one of the doorways, "you're back early, did they give you back-" 

He stopped talking, his gaze falling onto Mikasa.

"Who's this?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Furlan, Mikasa. Brat, Furlan. Her arm's broken, can you check on it and treat it?" Levi offered no further explanation and promptly walked off to clean his knife from the day's encounters.

"Well," Furlan clapped his hands and beckoned Mikasa over, "let's sort out this arm then."

He poked at the arm for a few minutes and then stood up to find two pieces of wood and some bandages. He fixed Mikasa"s arm in between the pieces of wood to direct the healing. Surprised by the level of calmness Mikasa was displaying, he patted her lightly on the head.

"That's all done now Mikasa, it should heal after a month." 

"Thanks, Mr Furlan." Mikasa said.

"Oh, just Furlan is fine," he replied with a small laugh, "I have a feeling you'll be staying here from now on anyway."

Surprisingly - or not - Furlan was correct. Mikasa stayed with Levi and Furlan, helped to clean but generally didn't go out much. Going out meant people staring and Mikasa didn't like staring. Furlan didn't question the reason that Mikasa disliked people staring at her or the reason that Levi decided to take her in either.

They fell into a routine: Levi and Furlan would take the 3DM gear for work while Mikasa stayed inside cleaning or sewing in her spare time. Levi began to teach her hand to hand combat: the art of ducking and dodging, using the size advantage that enemies could have against them. Levi also began to show her how to pickpocket and hide in plain sight. Stealing small purses here and there but also the most important rule - don't steal anything they could realise they're missing within ten minutes of you stealing it. 

One day, Levi and Furlan had people in the house. Mikasa hid in the cupboard in the back corner of the room - apparently people may try to hurt her in order to get to Levi and Furlan. It was better that she was seen as another street rat instead of someone with a place to stay.

"Here, sorry for the wait," Mikasa heard some shuffling, before Furlan spoke again, "payment for both last time and this time." 

Some more speaking and then:

"You better not spend too much even if it's a mistake. We're being watched."

Mikasa heard sounds of agreement followed by footsteps moving out of the door.

"Oi, Mikasa, you can come out now." She heard Levi say. She pushed open the door and moved to sit by the table Levi was at.

"Jobs have been a lot easier since we got our hands on the gear. Everyone's shares have increase too." Furlan said.

Levi looked down his blade, "It seems one has increased more than others," his voice was neutral neither dissapointed or approving - merely stating a fact.

"What's the reason?" Levi asked.

Furlan looked down, "His...Jan's leg has gotten worse again. You've noticed right? Medicine is really expensive. The price went up too," Mikasa walked over to him and clutched his leg, he patted her hair, "Seriously, these damn Underground merchants."

Furlan paused taking a breath and then he continued, "Have you heard? The Stairway Toll also went up."

"Yeah..." Levi replied, although Furlan was slightly unsure which part he was referring to.

"With that, it's even less likely for the poor to ever see the sunlight," Furlan said. He looked down at Mikasa, who's arm had long been healed and wondered what her future would be like.

"Your mother's was the same, wasn't it?" Levi asked, "So... That's why. Even so it still looked like a fair sum of money."

"It's compensation. It might already be too late. So at the very least, I hope he finds a good hospital."

"I see." Levi replied simply.

"How much more money do we need...to be able to live up there?" Furlan said looking at Mikasa and then the money he had placed on the table. Mikasa looked up at him and smiled, the look of perfect innocence displayed on her face. 

There was a noise outside. "Mikasa, the cupboard." Mikasa swiftly leapt towards the corner and pulled the door shut with the inside handle they had constructed a few weeks ago.

Levi stood up from the table and walked over to the door. He stopped, hearing something hit the door. He exchanged a glance with Furlan.

Knife in hand, Furlan wrapped his hand around the doorknob and waited for Levi's confirmation, Levi nodded - switchblade ready. He threw the door open and a girl with red-brown hair fell in. She was maybe seventeen, with her arms wrapped around her waist.

"What? It's just a kid," Furlan said, "that surprised me."

"Not... A kid...," the girl coughed out before exclaiming, "I'm not a kid!" She glared at them.

Levi thought about Mikasa and then said: "Is that so? I won't feel bad for kicking you out then. I'll let the fact that you dirtied the floor slide."

"Get out now?" The girl questioned.

"What? You can't even move?" Furlan questioned.

"Of course I can!" The girl retorted, "Don't looked down on me." With one hand, she began to stand up - struggling a little. A bird was revealed in her left hand.

"A strong willed kid then." Furlan commented. 

"Over here!" A man's voice came from outside.

Suddenly a look of panick over came the girl's young face. She lost her balance and tilted to the side, her back hitting the door.

"Hmm, bastard, you were being chased?" Levi said.

Furlan looked over and the glanced at the corner where Mikasa was, "What should we do?"

Outside there were more footsteps, "Shit, that brat... She really bit me... When she's caught, I'll be the first to have fun with her."

Levi and Furlan leant on the open door frame watching them.

The man noticed them standing there, "Hey, there's a dirty little kid over here, right?"

"Those are the only kinds around," Furlan replied, he had always been the best with words between him and Levi.

"Huh? You guys are the thugs in this area?" The man stopped at the base of the stairs.

Furlan murmured something under his breath.

"Hey, I've found her." The man called.

"I thought as much," one of his lackeys said. "Are you guys friends?"

"Not at all," Furlan said

"Then hand her over to us," the other sneered. "You'll be sorry if you cover for her. After all, she tried to get past the 11th Stairway without paying."

This seemed to catch Levi and Furlan's attention.

"You guys should know, the 11th Stairway is under the jurisdiction of one of the nobles: Lord Lobov. Anyone who tries to pass there without paying is prosecuted. Of course you will be charged too for being her accomplices." The girl's snapped up at his words in surprise and seemed like she was going to retaliate.

The boss walked up the stairs, "I don't care anymore. Move away from her." He placed his hand on Levi's shoulder as he stepped through the doorway 

Without even blinking, Levi move his arm swiftly up and sliced the man's hand. Blood coated the knife as the man stumbled back in both surprise and pain.

Levi grabbed the man's collar and glared down at him. "Don't touch me with your filthy hand. I might get dirty." He firmly shoved the man back down the stairs where his lackeys barely caught him.

"You can't do it like that," Furlan called after them, smiling, as Levi cleaned his knife, "We always prioritise hygiene. Wash you hands and come again."

"T-these guys are dangerous. Let's go!"

The men ran off carrying their boss. 

"How long are you long to hold it to your stomach? It'll die you know." Furlan asked. 

The girl panicked and held up the cloth with the bird looking around. "B-but, I thought it would be warm... It got lost on its way here. So I thought I'll bring it up to the surface."

"Don't tell me you tried to break through the Stairway just for that?" Furlan asked in disbelief.

"This guy would want to fly in the sky instead of being here underground." The girl stroked the bird's back gently.

Furlan knelt by her, "Well that's fine but its wing it injured you know."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Really??”

Furlan nodded before looking at Levi, who nodded as they exchanged a silent conversation.

"Mikasa," Furlan called, "Come here."

Mikasa emerged from the cupboard and looked at the girl with red-brown hair. Mikasa then glanced at the bird and immediately went off to grab the bandages which she then handed to Furlan. Furlan began to bandage to birds wings, Mikasa seemed to have warmed up to the newcomer as apposed to being apprehensive.

The new girl leaned forward in her seat and patted Mikasa on the head.

"You're really good. What's your name?" She asked, directing the question at Furlan.

"I'm Furlan and ... That's Levi, and well you know little Mikasa now I guess."

"Furlan and Levi," Isabel looked over to where Levi was sitting on a chair, "Levi, big brother."

"Big brother?"

"Listen," Isabel said with desperation, "Please... Let me become one of you!"

"Huh?" Furlan looked at her.

"You guys have been using the 3D Maneuver Gear, right? I've seen it before. I felt really envious. You guys flying around like birds. Please, I want to try it too." Isabel recalled standing in the street as they flew shiver her.

"What do you think?" Furlan asked Levi.

Levi stood up, beckoning Mikasa over.

"Please..."

"If you're to stay here, learn to clean before you learn to use the gear, Mikasa let's go."

Levi and Mikasa exited the room and presumably onto the room.

"Huh?" Isabel stared after them in confusion before realising she had been accepted. "Thank you big brother." She smiled to herself. 

The next few months were filled with laughter. Isabel began to train with the 3DMG and Mikasa looked up to the girl like an older sister. Isabel noticed that if she tried to drag mud into the house, either Levi or Mikasa would stop her; both of them seemed to dislike any dirt present in the house. When she asked Furlan about this habit he simply said: "We always prioritise hygiene."

Isabel opened the window and threw the healed bird outside. Smiling to herself she reached down to smooth Mikasa's hair down. She never asked why Mikasa lived with them... Perhaps she was related to them, but people in the underground had their secrets and so Isabel respected the silence on this subject. 

The trio were walking back home to Mikasa, who was most likely sewing at the house, when they stopped by a man who was well dressed. He was checking his pocket watch but stopped when he saw them.

"What's the deal, old man?" Isabel asked, "You want something?"

"I've come for a job request." The man replied.

"This isn't a handyman shop... Didn't you get the wrong house?" Furlan asked.

"I promise you a reward." The man said.

"Go home!" Levi said immediately, wondering if the man had tried to break in when they weren't in.

"I've already paid the deposit though." This grabbed their attention.

"Isabel go inside." Levi instructed, but the secret message was clear: 'check on Mikasa'. Isabel nodded before heading into the house.

"You're kidding, right?" Furlan said. "This is the first time we've seen you."

"That's true. But you should already know…" The man turned his head to look at a carriage across the street. "…about him." A man brought Jan to the carriage where the other man waited.

"Jan!" Furlan called.

"His leg is already at its limit. He needs to get treatment at a hospital on the surface… Isn't that right, Levi?" The man continued.

"What's the meaning of this?" Furlan demanded.

"I told you, it's a deposit for the job. You'll listen to the details now, right?"

"Fine then." Levi said

Across the street, two men in hats carried Jan into the carriage. 

The gray-haired man led them up the 11th Stairway in silence. Light shone onto the platform before them as they neared the exit, They shielded their eyes for a few second, not used to the high levels of sunlight. A carriage was waiting at the top of the stairs a few metres before them.

"Are these the guys?" A deep voice asked.

"Yes, I've heard they're excellent." Their escort answered.

"I thought there were three of them."

"The girl stayed at the house."

Inside the red carriage, a hidden man with a small mustache sat.

"Who the hell are you?" Levi asked.

"It's understandable that you're wary of me. But you'll learn it's okay to trust me." The mysterious man replied.

Furlan scoffed, "How could we?"

"The fact that I'm here says everything. I'm at great risk just by being here. Have you received the deposit already?"

"I don't know how things work up top, but in our world it's called taking a hostage." Furlan said.

"That's just a contingency plan we laid in place. When you have successfully completed the job, you won't only be getting a large sum of money… But also, citizenship on the surface."

Furlan gasped while Levi was in thought.

"We need four citizenships if we are to take this job."

"Why?" Asked the man in the carriage.

"Why should we tell you?" Levi sneered, "we will hold up our end if you pay us and give us four citizenships for the surface."

Furlan held his breath while the man in the carriage paused.

"Very well then." He signalled the carriage and it pulled him away from the entrance to the Stairway. 

Levi and Furlan walked back to the house in silence. They opened the door and then greeted Isabel who smiled at them as Mikasa ran over to Levi. Mikasa was fairly quiet but affectionate with the three of them, especially so with Levi. He stroked her hair a few times before instructing Isabel and Mikasa to sit down at the table. In the recent months, Mikasa had begun to help them with the smaller jobs: the ones to retrieve food or sometimes money, she was quick on her feet and could now easily take down people twice her size due to Levi's instruction despite not being very strong. Levi mused that she had not yet felt the power of her blood line but even without it, she was a force to be reckoned with.

"We've been offered a job." Furlan started, "the reward for this job is a vast sum of money and citizenships for the surface world."

Levi and Furlan began to explain to job to them and the risks and benefits of the job. By the end of it they had made their minds up: they would continue as normal, but if 'they' appeared then they would start the job.

Levi recalled the man saying that regardless of whether they accept the job or not, the target will still make contact so they cannot remain unrelated in the matter. 

"We got confirmation on Jan. He's in a first rate hospital. The identity of that man is also confirmed. This job is the real thing!" Furlan informed them all the next day. 

The next week, they were walking through the streets and spotted their target.

"Levi, big brother," Isabel waited for Levi's signal before they returned to the rooftops.

On the streets below, a black dog walked up to some of the merchants near the cart. One of the men tried to pet it but it walked away down an alley. Mikasa fed it some meat before patting its head.

"Bye now." She whispered after it. She moved her hair to the side as she pulled her hood up. Her mid-back length hair was currently braided, courtesy of Isabel, her bangs framing her face. She waited for her signal.

Three pairs of feet ran, they flew over the cart and knocked the crates to the ground. Mikasa sprinted towards the fallen goods, snatched the nearest portions and ran off.

"Hey, hold it!"

"Damn."

"It's them again, somone call the military police."

Above them, the trio flew away.

"Yahoo!" Isabel yelled, feeling as free as a bird.

"Levi, the pursuers, they're here." Furlan called as he looked over his shoulder.

Behind them Levi could see multiple figures with the emerald horse on their backs, following them were four cloaked figures - the pursuers.

"Let's test them." Levi turned sharply in mid air and as expected the MPs couldn't keep up and fumbled. However the cloaked figures kept following them with precise and practiced movements.

"Heh," Furlan smirked. "The people who battle the titans, they're as different - as expected."

"You guys… You know, right?" Levi said.

"Of course," Isabel replied.

"It's the job, right?" Furlan said. Then he and Isabel split off.

Two Scouts chased after them and the other two followed Levi.

Let's see how good you really are - Levi thought, challenging his followers. He flew parallel to the ground and then released the hooks on his 3DM gear. Stopping his momentum immediately, he rolled in through a gap between the buildings before bursting out of the other side. On the other side, he spotted a tall blond man crouched on the building. Levi quickly evaded him by scaling the next building, only for the wooden structure to collapse as the second pursuer attacked.

The second man forced Levi down into some crates on the floor. Levi skidded across the floor before springing himself up, armed with his knife. The man came at him with his blade, Levi parried and left the attacker shocked when Levi disarmed him with only the switchblade. Levi charged at the attacker as he raised his opposite sword only to be stopped by the blond man, as he dropped in from above. He gritted his teeth in frustration before getting ready to attack once more.

"Stop." The blond instructed, "Look around you."

Levi's eyes darted around the street to see a male scout escorting a silent Furlan and a struggling Isabel. His eyes narrowed, where was the fourth?

"Where's the other girl?" The blond, who seems to be the leader. Levi saw Furlan's eyes widen a fraction but the blond noticed it immediately.

The man looked back at Levi, "you're quick at reading the situation then." Levi had lowered his knife but remained wary of the absence of Mikasa.

Breaking the silence, another scout appeared with a bloody nose. She was carrying an unconscious Mikasa, Isabel's eyes showed anger when she saw the state of her while Levi inwardly smirked knowing that Mikasa must have put up a good fight against the woman, she must have been easily twice her age and trained under military regimes.

The leader glanced at the last scout and then at the child she was carrying. The surprise was evident on his face but he said nothing.

One of the scouts placed handcuffs on Levi and stepped back. To his right, Isabel was holding a still unconscious Mikasa while Furlan was silent next to her.

"I'll ask you a few questions." The blond man held up a handle of the 3DM gear, "where did you get this?"

None of them said a word.

"You are skilled with the gear, who taught you that?"

The next question he directed at Levi. "You're the leader right? Were you trained in the military?" Levi said nothing and kept his head bowed, his hair shielding his face.

The initial pursuer grabbed his head and slammed it into the dirty puddle before him.

Furlan and Isabel gasped.

"I'll ask you once more, where did you learn how to use the 3DM gear?"

"Not from anyone!" Furlan said finally answering, "We taught ourselves."

"Self-taught, you say? I don't buy it." The scout said.

"It's just so we're able to rise even a bit in this dirty garbage place. People like you guys who are used to sunlight wouldn't understand." Furlan protested.

"That's enough! Let big brother go! Don't be cocky just because you're soldiers!" Isabel said angrily.

The tall scout eyes moved away from them. Levi glared furiously, one side of his face in the dirty water. Another pulled his head up, the water dripping from his face.

The leader knelt in the puddle, "My name is Erwin Smith. And yours is?"

"Levi." The dark haired man answered with contempt.

"Levi," Erwin said. "Why don't we make a deal?"

"A deal?" Another one - Levi thought in his head.

"I will let your crimes go unpunished. In return, lend me your strength. Join the Survey Corps." Erwin said.

Levi and the older two and then down to Mikasa who was still sleeping unaware. "And if I refuse?'

"The Military Police will have you. Considering your crimes, you and your friends won't be treated nicely." He stopped and turned to them. "Choose whichever you prefer."

"Fine." Levi spat, "I'll join the Survey Corps. But the girl comes with us, even though I doubt you would let a ten year old join the military."

In the background the female scout was gesturing to her nose and then down to the girl, not expecting the girl to have been so young and had assumed that she only looked young.

Erwin and Levi stared eachother down before Erwin nodded.

"Very well, that can be arranged." 

The four scouts escorted the other four back to the house where they were instructed to take any possessions they would like to providing that they could carry them.

Mikasa, who had now woken up, opted to only take a thick handkerchief which was bundled up to carry some of her sewing materials as well as a spare, thinner handkerchief and the switchblade that Levi had given her.

The others didn't take much either, any possessions they wished to keep they were wearing or carrying. Isabel picked up some ribbon to do Mikasa's hair in the future, Levi and Furlan took their knives and left everything else behind before bolting the door. They wouldn't need to come back here but they wouldn't be offering their house to anyone else either.

The four of them then left the Underground without looking back. 

...


	2. Chapter 2

A Scout slammed his fist on the table. "Quite frankly, this is humiliating."

The commander of the scouts sat at the head of the table, arms crossed and silent.

"Are you honestly telling us, who have always held formality in high regard, to accept a bunch of criminals?" Furlan, Isabel, and Levi were pulling on the Wings of Freedom jackets as he spoke, while Mikasa stood behind them in a simple pair of brown trousers with a oversized shirt cleanly tucked in. "Our soldiers' morale will be tainted if we allow those Underground scum to join our ranks."

"I am in agreement with Flagon," a man next to him said. Erwin and another man across the table from them. "And you suggest not only that we take these criminals with us on the next expedition but that we keep a child in a military base when she isn't even old enough to enlist as a cadet?"

"I understand your concerns," Erwin said. "But I can personally vouch for their 3D Maneuver Gear skills and I'm sure that Rachael will vouch for the girl, perhaps slightly reluctantly. Despite her young age she shows great potential and would be a great asset to humanity."

"The new formation that Erwin has been working on is quite groundbreaking," A man with tanned skin and dark eyes spoke up. "It empathizes importance not on how best to kill Titans, but how we should best avoid them. I believe our casualties will be greatly reduced."

"What those scum lack are discipline and manners," the man followed with.

Flagon grimaced, looking displeased, and started glaring at Erwin.

"It should only require a short amount of time. They don't appear to be idiots. Right, Erwin?"

"Correct," he replied curtly, holding Flagon's gaze.

"We'll end things here for today," the commander stood up. 

"Attention, all!" Keith Shadow - their instructor - yelled.

The Scouts stood, feet apart, hands behind their backs. Flagon and Erwin were at the front of some of the lines of soldiers.

"From today, these three will be fighting alongside you all!"

Levi stood in the middle, arms crossed, while Isabel had a hand on her hip to his right. Furlan was the standing at attention like the rest of the soldiers. Mikasa stood off the stage to the right, facing the other Scouts.

"Introduce yourselves!" Shadows instructed.

It was silent for a moment until Levi spoke, "The name's Levi."

The rest of the Scouts gaped at him.

"Levi…the first thing you'll need is some goddam discipline," Shadow aid. "Next!"

Isabel stepped forward, pointing to herself, "I'm Isabel Magnolia. Nice to meet ya!"

Furlan placed his right fist over his chest, casually saluting, "My name is Furlan Church!"

The Scouts whispered among themselves, many in disbelief. Levi scoffed in his head, cursing the military.

"Flagon, these three will be assigned to your squad," Keith said. "Look after them." He then pointed to Mikasa, "the girl is to stay with Magnolia but for obvious reasons won't be taking part in training until a few years."

"M-My squad, sir?"

"Are you dissatisfied?"

Flagon's shoulder sagged slightly, "N-No…" He glanced at Erwin. "But, shouldn't Erwin…"

"Erwin is tasked with the soldiers' formation. The new recruits will be your responsibility. Is that understood?"

Flagon reluctantly saluted, "Yes, sir. Understood." He glared at Levi on the stage who returned his glare but in a bored manner.

He signalled the four to follow him but as they were walking past the rest of the soldiers a scout with brown hair tied in a ponytail ran up to them.

"Hey," she placed a hand on Mikasa's shoulder, "was it you who-" the soldier was cut off as Mikasa, who panicked, turned quickly and planted her right leg behind her 'attacker', she then shoved the supposed assailant over her leg and onto the floor. The surrounding scouts were gaping at her self control and reactions. Levi smirked and then immediately checked to see if Mikasa was alright. The oriental girl realised her mistake and began to apologise to the scout who was still on the floor, however they were laughing.

"I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to startle you. After what I heard about Rachael, I suppose I deserved that." The scout pushed their glasses up, "I'm Hange!"

Mikasa shook Hange's hand, "I'm Mikasa, but I should be going now."

Hange just waved back as the young girl walked after Isabel, who was following Flagon. 

Flagon opened the door, "These are the barracks."

"There are quite a few," Furlan entered first. Isabel came in after him with Levi behind her followed by Mikasa. "Yay! We're all in the same room!"

"Women have a separate section." Flagon said monotonously.

"What?! But I wanna stay here!" Mikasa stayed silent but made it clear that she too wanted to stay there.

Flagon ignored her and gestured to the bunk beds in the corner. "You two men will sleep here."

Levi walked up to the beds and touched the underside of the frame. Dirt fell and he rubbed his fingers, his expression was unreadable but Mikasa's eyes narrowed on the dirt.

"You lot have been living in the dumps of the Underground," Flagon said, "but do try to keep this place clean."

Levi stopped and turned to him with a challenging look. Furlan and Isabel looked alarmed but stayed silent.

"Wh-What's with that look?" Flagon said as Levi stood before him, glaring fiercely. "How dare you approach a superior officer with that attitude—"

Furlan rushed in, throwing an arm between them. "Sorry! Got it! We'll try to keep the place clean!" He saluted incorrectly his first upsidedown.

Flagon grunted. "You'll begin training first thing tomorrow, got it?" He walked out of the room, "Your hand's upsidedown!"

Furlan looked down and corrected it. He turned back to his friends, "Don't pull any more stunts like that, Levi!" Levi was cleaning his fingers with a white handkerchief. "We've got enough eyes on us already!"

"We weren't just caught by accident, you know." Furlan continued, placing his hands on his hips. "I hope you haven't forgotten why we're here, Levi."

"Yeah, I know."

Levi turned to Mikasa and said "We've got work to do." He motioned around the dirty room. Mikasa nodded determined. She rolled the sleeves of the shirt up before grabbing one of the hankerchiefs from him. Both of them set to work immediately. Isabel giggled at their antics before settling into one of the bunk beds on the other side of the room. Half an hour later the room was spotless, any thraces of dust or dirt had dissapeared, leaving both Ackermans satisfied. Levi left the room briefly to wash both flights and then returned.

"So now this place is less filthy," Levi began, "Furlan, Isabel he said that training starts tomorrow so be prepared. I overheard there's an hour long meeting after dinner so we can search for the file then."

They both nodded.

"Big brother what about little sister Mikasa?" Isabel questioned after.

"Oh, brat," he said showing his own methods of affection, "we can ask the Hange person what you can do, but if there's nothing then you can stay here alright?"

Mikasa hummed in confirmation before settling next to Isabel. Her head was spinning a bit from the events and decided that she needed sleep.

Furlan smiled at the sight and then walked over to the window shutting the light our of the room. 

Training began the next day. Isabel was in the fields with another scout who was showing her the stables. Isabel got on to one of the horses with relative ease and began to let it gently.

"I'm surprised, did someone teach you how to ride a horse?" The scout questioned, her eyes widened in curiosity.

"Nah," Isabel replied, "but I've always been fond of animals. And he says he likes me too!"

"No way!"

"I'm serious," with a laugh Isabel took off, the wind racing behind her as she spurred the horse on. 

Mikasa was standing with Hange and another scout called Moblit, who was Hange's assistant and second in command. Hange had been thrilled when Mikasa asked her if she could be of assistance to make up for her previous error and insisted that Mikasa joins her for the day while she observes how Isabel, Furlan and Levi settle in.

Levi turned the blade over in his hand, the tip of the blade pointing down rather than up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Flagon had his arms crossed, standing behind him. "Those blades weren't designed to be held like that. Do you want to die the moment you step outside the Walls?"

Levi turned his back to them. "That might just happen to you"

"What did you say?" Flagon said angrily.

"All I have to do is slice the neck, right?" Levi turned his head to look at them ignoring Flagon's questions. "I'll do it my way."

Flagon clenched his hands, irritated, as Levi left and then glared at Mikasa who simply looked back at him, channelling the look of boredom often displayed on Levi's face. He took off in the forest, maneuvering with ease.

"Was he given formal training?" Hange watched him.

"No," Moblit answered, "I don't believe so."

"Good. Very good. Everything from the way we search for titans to the way we take them down is dependent upon individual methods." Hange squealed. "This is starting to get interesting!"

"Say, Mikasa, if I gave you a knife... How would you hold it?" Hange questioned turning to the young girl.

Mikasa put her hand into her pocket and drew out her switchblade. "Umm I can show you, if you would like?"

Hange grinned before saying, "Yes please!" - not even questioning why the innocent looking ten year old would have a knife. Flagon glanced over at them disapprovingly but said nothing.

Mikasa held the blade in front of her, the handle balanced between her fingers as she flipped it over and the backwards and forwards, reverting her grip. She repeated the movement more slowly to demonstrate how she could easily switch between the conventional and unconventional grips. Hange squeaked with glee making a small note before turning back to Levi. 

A Scout was waiting in the forest, ready to move a titan dummy. "Do you really think…that you can take down a titan without any preparation?" He yelled before yanking the wire.

The titan dummy suddenly fell in front of Levi. Levi flipped in the air, sliding under the titans chin, shooting a wire up and repositioning above the dummy.

"What?" The Scout gaped.

Hanging upsidedown against a tree branch, Levi switched his grip on the blade - just like how Mikasa had shown Hange moments before - and pushed off, slicing the nape of the dummy cleanly.

"What's with that incredible speed?" The Scout stared, eyes wide and gaping at the shorter man before him.

Flagon swung to a nearby tree, hanging there and watching Levi's seamless kill. The other man gave him a sideways glare as he flew by. So this is the 'reform' that Erwin was talking about - Flagon reluctantly admitted that this underground thug was definitely competent with the gear. 

After dinner the four of them met up outside their room. Mikasa immediately ran off like agreed, many of the soldiers had noticed her quiet personality and said nothing as she ran past them. She chose a few crates outside the kitchens where the exit from the mess hall was. She sat down and quietly began to sew. If someone were to approach the others asking them why they were not at the barracks, they could claim that they were looking for Mikasa who woukd be positioned on the opposite side of the building to the baracks. This way, any soldier who saw Mikasa while leaving the hall could confirm their story.

As the meeting took place, Furlan searched theought Erwin's office trying to locate the incriminating documents. Damnit, where is it? I thought this would be easier considering how little equipment there is - Furlan thought to himself. Outside the office, Levi and Isabel were keeping watch. They were ready to signal Furlan if someone was coming from either direction.

As Furlan was searching the bookshelf he heard a bird call from outside. He froze, looked left and right to check everything was in place and slipped out undetected. He then began to walk down the corridor to find Mikasa.

"Mikasa..." He called quietly - as planned she was still sitting on the crates.

"Hi Furlan." Mikasa replied.

The two made their way back to the other side of the castle where Levi was leaning against two crates stacked on top of eachother, arms crossed as Isabel sat on a crate behind him.

"We won't find it no matter how many times we look," Furlan said, standing in front of them with Mikasa clutching the material of his trousers on his right side. "It's probably best to assume it isn't in his room."

"Then where could it be?" Isabel asked.

"What do you do with something you really want to keep safe?" Furlan asked back.

She grinned, puffing out her chest, and declared, patting her stomach, "Inside my stomach, of course."

"Now," he said, "I don't know if Erwin wears a stomach band, but it's highly likely he's carrying it with him. And so I was thinking… We could use the expedition to our advantage. Outside the Walls, Erwin and the others will be concentrated on the titans. We just have to wait for an opportunity." Furlan expanded.

"I see! Great idea!" Isabel said.

"You okay with that, Levi?" Furlan asked.

"Sure." Levi thought about when they had been captured to force him into compliance and then thought about Mikasa being left alone. He moved to stand in front of them, arms still crossed over his chest. "But I'll be going alone."

"What." "Huh?" Furlan and Isabel said at once.

"Just... Think up any excuse and stay behind." Levi said.

"Why?" Isabel demanded.

"We haven't even seen a real Titan yet, and it'll be our first time outside the Walls. It may take all we've got just to make it back alive. But if I go by myself, I'll manage somehow. And either way, we have no idea how long the expedition will last, how long are we going to leave Mikasa alone in this place?"

"But—" Isabel thought about Mikasa for a moment.

"So what you're saying is that we can't handle it, right?" Furlan said, "Mikasa is old enough and sensible enough to stay put for a few days so don't use her as an excuse."

"That's right. At least, that's how I feel even if Mikasa can handle herself."

Isabel jumped off the crate and walked up to him. "How can you say that? You won't know until we've at least tried. What's wrong? This isn't like you."

"If you won't stay behind, then we're done talking! We'll wait for a different opportunity." His tone seems to suprise Isabel. He walked past the two of them, signalling Mikasa to come with him.

Furlan twisted around, calling after him, "Levi!"

"Wait!" Isabel followed them. 

Levi looked up at the night sky, sitting on the edge the castle roof while Mikasa sat on the inside, leaning on his back. He turned his head when he heard Isabel and Furlan approaching them.

"Big brother." Isabel gaze was unhappy as she crossed her arms.

"Levi. Let's talk about this. I can't agree with you going alone. That's still just as dangerous for you!" Furlan said fiercely. "You said that when we first step outside, it'll be the four of us all at once. Have you forgotten? Even if Mikasa can't, we have to help to secure her future as well as our own."

Levi's turned away from them, "It's the same. When you can't see the moon or stars, the sky up here is just the same as the sky down there." Levi referred to the darkness of the Underground.

They looked up at the thick clouds that darkened the sky. "The color of the sky, sure," Furlan said. "But…"

"But it's different." Isabel finished firmly, "We know that there's no ceiling. It's completely different! He's right, bro. The four of us always pull through, right?" Isabel smiled at him. "It'll be the same with the titans. Let's do this together... for Mikasa."

"Levi, believe in us," Furlan said.

Levi was surprised by their words. He closed his eyes, thinking. The clouds above them cleared to show the multitude of stars that they had scarcely seen before. Levi thought back to Isabel when she released the healed bird, letting it fly away into the sun; Mikasa smiling when they were a together, sharing a meal. "Alright."

"Yay!" Isabel cheered, "Bro sure is a stubborn one, ain't he?"

Levi said nothing but gave a small smile. Furlan got up and picked Mikasa off of the wall where she had fallen asleep. He smiled down at her before taking her back downstairs 

The next day, Levi began to make preparations for the expedition. He instructed Mikasa to stay within the castle but ultimately left her to her own devices. Levi patted her head and left swiftly and prepared his horse and began to clean his knife, the routine calming any nerves he had. 

The bell rang loudly and Shadis's voice was heard. 

"Open the gate!" Survey Corps soldiers filled the streets of Shiganshina, carts stocked and ready. "Today, we take another step forward! Show me the fruits of your training!" He looked back at them as the gate began to rise. "Show them the strength of humanity!"

The soldiers raised their fists and swords, letting out battle cries. Wind flew out of the open gate. Isabel petted her horse with Furlan and Levi to her right with serious looks on their faces.

"We will now begin the 23rd Expedition beyond the Walls! Forward, everyone!" The commander yelled. He led the charge and the rest of the scouts followed, charging through the gate.

Sunlight hit them as they passed out of the shadow of Wall Maria. Completely awed, Isabel watched the endless blue sky that was filled with white clouds.

Furlan was equally awestruck.

They grinned, and glanced over at Levi, eager to see his reaction.

Isabel smiled brightly, cheeks pink - a mixture of her excitement and the wind. "Wow!"

"Yeah... Not bad at all," Levi said softly, wondering about Mikasa reaction to this freedom.

The trio admired the view.

"What are you doing?" A female Scout rode up to them. "Don't lose focus. We're not out here to sightsee. There's no telling when we could run into a Titan."

"Hah!" Isabel smirked. "If we do see one, we'll clean it up right away for you!"

"Idiot!" Isabel flinched at her harsh tone. "You wanna be the first one to die?"

"What's your problem?" The Isabel grumbled unhappily.

"You're only able to talk like that because you've never seen a Titan before. You have no idea just how many good soldiers have been eaten…"

"Titan sighted! Ahead and to our right! One 15-meter class right ahead!"

"That's…a titan?" Furlan observed slightly apprehensive as Isabel watched, mouth wide, next to him.

"Two 10-meter class Titans are heading toward us from behind!"

One Titan had long dark hair while the other had sandy-yellow hair. Isabel gasped.

"They're too close for us to slip away. Prepare for combat!" The commander ordered. "Equip your 3D Maneuver Gear!"

Three soldiers employed their gear. However one was caught by the titan. Flagon launched himself and brought the titan down. Flagon returned to his horse and launched a red flare. 

There were sounds of footsteps from behind them.

"They're here!" Isabel yelled.

"Two of them!" Furlan confirmed.

"You two, stay your course!" Flagon instructed.

Levi passed by them, approaching the incoming titans.

"Levi!" Furlan called out. "Let's do this, Isabel!"

"Right!" She replied.

They went after him.

"Are they trying to get killed?" Flagon said in frustration.

Levi jumped off his horse launching himself backwards. His hook shot straight between the two titans running toward him, embedding itself into a tree. Flying close to the ground, he flew in an arc around the titan and then flew up, decimating the neck.

The titan collapsed, forming a cloud of dirt to plume around its carcass. Levi surged up and watched the second titan rush toward his friends. Swords out, Furlan and Isabel went towards it. The titan caught one of Isabel's legs with its hand.

Levi flew towards them but it wasn't necessary: with a cry, Isabel cut off its finger, freeing herself.

The titan began to twist its head, noticing Furlan behind him. Furlan brought his swords down, killing it - his and Isabel's first kill.

Levi landed on the ground, shook his sword swiftly through the air to rid it of the blood which was rapidly evapourating. The two titans' bodies steamed as the soldiers raced by their corpses.

"All the titans have been wiped out!" One scout called from the side.

"Everyone, regroup!" An instruction was called from in in front of them.

The three of them remounted their horses and rejoined the formation.

"How's that, Levi?" Furlan said proudly. "We took down a titan all by ourselves!"

"We did it, bro! We did it!" Isabel exclaimed.

"Yeah… You guys did well," Levi praised them, "but just remember what I said earlier.

Their minds casted back to his earlier words: "These titans are unpredictable, if one becomes too much do not engage it further, take the horse and run. Mikasa may need us to secure her future but she needs us to be alive to do so even more than that."

"Squad leader, those three…" one scout said in disbelief as he trailed off.

"Yeah. I'm beginning to understand why Erwin was so insistent on having them join," Flagon said albeit reluctantly.

"Indeed," Erwin joined their squad briefly, "that was impressive, considering it was your first time. But you used too much gas. You need to be especially conservative out here."

Furlan began to protest but Levi held up a hand. "You're expecting me to take priority of my equipment over the lives of my friends?" He challenged.

"You're performing a lot of unnecessary movements." Erwin narrowed his eyes slightly. "Are you beginning to have doubts?"

Levi's eyes widened, questioning the likelihood that Erwin had heard of their plans already. He then thought to Mikasa who's future was uncertain and his resolve strengthened.

"If you are, that'll be the death of you very soon." Erwin finished ominously before riding back to the front of the formation. 

It began to pour within a matter of seconds as the heavens opened up Grey clouds covered the sky and soaked the terrain. The soldiers continued to ride on. Someone fired a green flare into the sky, the pigment diffusing along the ranks of Scouts.

Levi, Isabel, and Furlan rode, their hoods pulled on. "I didn't know rain could be this heavy!" Isabel said in surprise as it ran down her cloak.

"Yeah," Furlan replied. "We won't be able to see any Titans before it's too late!"

"This is our chance," Levi said, a dark expression on his face, determined to secure their places on the surface. "We'll use this rain as cover and get close to Erwin."

Furlan and Isabel gasped. "Levi!"

"Are we gonna go for it, bro?" Isabel asked.

"Yeah. But it'd be suspicious if all three of us were to break away at once." Levi said.

"I'll go alone." He finished solemnly.

"True, it's probably best not to carelessly move around," Furlan said.

"Alright, fine. We're counting on you, big brother. Go and secure our surface citizenship!" Isabel agreed, cheering him on.

Levi turned to them, "If anyone asks, tell them I went to survey the terrain."

"Got it!" Furlan answered.

Levi nodded shortly before speeding into the fog. 

Furlan and Isabel continued forwards, trying to keep their guards up but the fog seemed to be on the titan's side since it was almost impossible to see. Suddenly a 15 meter titan with dark hair and evil eyes emerged from the fog and grabbed one of the scouts riding behind them. Their screams were muffled by the dense fog but they were still heard by Furlan and Isabel.

"Big brother..." Isabel said worried.

"Isabel, focus." Furlan said, "Levi can take care of himself."

It seemed like this titan was an abnormal because when Furlan launched off his horse, the the titan made a grab for him, ignoring Isabel instead of wildly thrashing it's limbs about trying to move in both directions at once. The abnormal's eyes tracked him as he flew through the air, although it did not look where it was stepping and kicked his horse. The horse whimpered since it's back leg had been shattered. Isabel flinched at the injuries of the animal but kept her attention on the titan.

"FURLAN!" She yelled as the titan grabbed onto one of the wires of his gear. Luckily he managed to free his wire but he was plummeting towards the ground.

Isabel raced towards him and caught him on her horse, which whined quietly under the extra weight. She spurred the horse backwards, fleeing from the abnormal. The horse collapsed as it tripped over a broken cart lying on the floor. Furlan and Isabel were hrown off: Isabel landing painfully on her and wrist and there was a painful snap of bones as Furlan tried to break his fall but put too much pressure on his ankle. Isabel got up first and ran over to her companion, blades drawn. However the rear guard had caught up to them by now and, after almost running them over, loaded both of them onto the cart. 

Further ahead, the fog had cleared slightly, Levi looked down to see the bloodied footsteps of titans.

"No way," Levi cursed, "did we pass eachother?"

He raced back, charging in a straight line, until his horse slipped over as it crashed into another horse, Levi looked down only to find that he recognised the horse.

"Furlan..." He gasped in horror.

The horse skidded in the mud, spraying itself and Levi with mud and water. In front of him, a titan with long black hair growled, bent over, almost on all four. It bit into something or someone and turned its red, evil glare on Levi.

In a burst of fury, Levi surged towards the titan screaming and assuming the worst had happened to his friends. He raced left and span down the titan's arm, slicing through the flesh of the demonic creature. Levi continues, tearing down its back as the titan began to scream. The onslaught continued for minutes until he beheaded the titan. He fell to his knees by its already-decaying body. Mikasa - he thought, the tears building up in his eyes - forgive me... Isabel, Furlan... I... 

Horses surrounded the titans corpse. Erwin said nothing but looked at the scene before him.

Levi stood a few yards behind another scout - Mike, his shoulders bowed.

"So, you're the only survivor now," Erwin said without emotion. "How pathetic."

Levi's head snapped up and he charged at an unaffected Erwin. Mike turned, ready to intervene but stayed put for the time being. Levi struggled, trying to push his blade through Erwin, who held the now blunted blade with his bare hand, resisting easily. 

"I'm going to…" Levi took a breath, "…kill you! That's why I'm here!" He screamed.

With his free hand, Erwin pulled a sheet of paper wrapped around a wooden cylinder from his jacket pocket and tossed it to the side. 

"These documents revealing Lobov's crimes," Erwin said, "are a fake. The real ones have likely reached Darius Zackly by now. Lobov is finished."

"You knew everything right from the start!" Levi accused, glaring. "You knew we were after you, and yet you—" He shoved forward again but this time Mike wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled him back. Levi struggled but Mike pushed him back once more. Levi stopped moving and the hands fell from his shoulders.

He collapsed again and let out a pained sob, guilt flooded his face.

"Don't," Erwin said causing Levi to look up. "You'll regret it. If you begin to regret, you'll dull your future decisions and let others make your choices for you. All that's left for you then is to die."

"Nobody can foretell the outcome. Each decision you make holds meaning only by affecting your next decision. We're going to continue the expeditions." Erwin began walking away, "I expect you to come with me."

Erwin stopped his horse near Flagon's body which was brutally severed at the waist.

Levi sat there stunned, watching Erwin as the titan's body steamed around him.

This man is gazing at something that I can't even see. Fine. I will follow you, Erwin Smith. - Levi thought to himself.

He picked himself up and remounted his horse. 

"Forward!" 

... 

"You may want to help the injured to the infirmary, you will find people of interest there." Erwin stated before riding to the front of the formation, leaving Levi a few metres behind.

"The infirmary?" Levi muttered. But that's for the injured... Unless... "Son of a-" Levi stopped when he realised that this again was another ploy of Erwin's. Levi grimaced, he had pledged his loyalty to the right person. He rode back towards the wagons of the injured and deceased, his heart pounding.

"Big brother!!" Isabel's voice cut through the air.

Levi let out a sigh of relief, his eyes welling up.

Before either of them could say anything, he glared at their injuries, "I thought you could handle yourselves," he said bluntly.

Furlan only laughed at this before he realised with a gasp. "The documents!"

Levi shook his head and showed them the fake, "it looks like we are really part of the scouts now and there's no going back..."


	3. Chapter 3

Overall, the expedition was deemed a success. The new formation did indeed reduce the fatalities despite the blow to the left wing, however this was blamed on the wind. The expedition would have been extended after re organising the ranks but the weather refused to reduce its unrelenting downpour. 

Arriving back at the Scouts' Headquarters, Levi took Erwin's advice and helped Furlan and Isabel to the infirmary. Mikasa had jumped up when she saw their arrival and wondered into the infirmary soon after them. She immediately glared and the injuries that Furlan and Isabel had acquired.

"I thought you could 'handle yourselves'..." Mikasa glared at the injuries a few seconds more while as if it would scare them into healing quicker.

Isabel immediately burst into laughter and hugged Mikasa with her left - and uninjured - arm.

One of the scouts also among the injured laughed as well and commented: "Your sister is like a mini version of you." Mikasa seemed confused by this but Levi just patted her on the head and chose not to correct the scout. 

Overtime, Mikasa got used to the routine that developed. During the expeditions, she would stay with the injured, practice her hand-to-hand combat, sew, practice knife throwing - secretly since some people didn't approve of having the blade, help in the kitchen or clean. She still found that cleaning allowed her to relax more, the dirt free environment making her feel more happy and allowing Levi to have to come back to less dirt. When they weren't outside the walls, she would try to help where she could: sometimes she would visit Hange to assist them, or help Levi, Furlan and Isabel with what training they were doing. Often Levi would continue to help her train so that she "doesn't get lazy and keeps her skills sharp". Most of the other soldiers had become accustomed to Mikasa being on the base now but occasionally when they didn't, Mikasa could defend herself or Levi would scare them off. Hange had a habit of calling her "mini-Levi" or "'Kasa", Mikasa didn't mind, it was fairly endearing anyway...Mikasa thought that Levi's nicknames were funny: "shitty-glasses" or "four eyes" - they weren't insults because apparently if Levi made the effort to come up with a name then that counts for something. 

~845~ 

The year was now 845, the scouts were in a state of disrepair. Shadis was trying his best to stay determined but his closest allies could see that he was on the verge of breaking down. One morning the scouts were returning through Shiganshina with less than half of the numbers that they had set out with - a particularly horrific death toll.

Mikasa had crossed her fingers hoping that none of the Special Operations Squad had been injured or worse killed. She had grown to treasure them over the last few months as her family and vowed that when she was old enough to join the military she would protect them no matter the cost.

Mikasa was currently within the Wall Rose Scouts' Military Base when she heard of the return of the scouts from the latest expedition. Shadis had stepped down from his position as commander opting to train the new recruits instead and Erwin was approved as the new Commander of the Survey Corps - the Wings of Freedom. Mikasa was a fairly intelligent child, she knew that this brought more freedom to her family but at the same time more danger. She gritted her teeth and waited patiently for the time that she could fight with them and for them.

Hours later the news of the horror flooded in... Not only had an enormous titan, one big enough to be seen over the fifty metre wall, appeared and kicked a hole in the gate of Shiganshina, but it was told that another titan, one with armour coating its entire skin, had charged into the gate leaving the entirety of Wall Maria at the mercy of the titans.

Refugees flooded in through the gates of Trost, there wasn't enough food for everyone. People were dying, the dead bodies were sure to cause an epidemic if something was not done to solve the never ending cases of famine occuring. This was solved by the "Plan to Reclaim Maria" - a suicide mission that ordered that any refugees venture outside the walls on foot, a suicide mission where they would only be armed with simple farming equipment, a suicide mission that resulted in the deaths of a quarter of the population. Despite the morbid solution, this did solve the difficulties that the high population density presented, but at what cost? That year, more people enlisted within the military then ever before but it was seemingly no use. Was there a solution against the oppression of the titans? 

The Scouts were increasing in popularity, under Erwin''s command, each expedition resulted in less and less casualties. 

Levi began to rise up the ranks at an alarming pace. By his 26th birthday he had secured his place as a squad leader (due to Erwin''s recommendation). As well as Furlan and Isabel he picked four other scouts: Eld Jinn, Gunther Schultz, Oluo Bossard and Petra Ral. The squad was called the "Special Operations Squad". The squad had overtime developed a kill count of over a hundred - and this wasn't including Levi's solo kills. Levi was named "Humanity's strongest soldier", his speed was unparalleled, his cuts flawless. He earned respect and feared among the other scouts but often couldn't find it within himself to care.

Furlan and Isabel were both textbook soldiers as well as rebels at the same time. They worked together seamlessly and often did not even need to verbally communicate with eachother or their squad members, easily maneuvering around eachother and the titans.

Much like Levi himself, the squad was often seen as unconventional. The squad was larger than most and often split into two halves: one directed by Levi, the other by Eld. This flexibility often allowed them to carry out multiple tasks without the hesitation of rankings and command often displayed among the other scouts. 

The Special Operations Squad became the only squad with no casualties within a year and for that, Mikasa was extremely grateful. One time, she asked Levi if she would be accepted into his squad when she joined the Scouts. He looked at her as if she had asked the most stupid question in existence, then ruffling her hair and replied with "Of course, Brat."

Mikasa enjoyed her strange childhood while it lasted, she would be joining the military next year... Most of the Scouts, new and old, accepted her presence at the base like it was second nature to them and if anyone so much as muttered "mini-Levi" you would immediately know they were referring to Mikasa. She often trained with the newly graduated cadets who - although were several years her senior - were no match for her speed and practiced reflexes. She had grown up and was now just up to Levi's nose, her hair was still slightly on the long side but she tied it up, occasionally with the help of Petra and Isabel, who had bonded tightly together over the last year.

After each mission, the Levi Squad grew more and more known among the public... "Not a single casualty?" Some said in awe. "Bet they just don't take on the difficult jobs." Others criticized. However, none of the squad could afford to worry about each other in the middle of a battle. They trusted each other and put their faith in each other's skills, the bond was unbreakable and they overcame every challenge they faced. 

~847~ 

Mikasa was almost 13 now, she was around the same height as Levi and was slightly taller than Petra. She was on her way to the military training camp where she would begin her journey as a soldier. In her lap she fiddled with her most prized possessions: an embroidered hankerchief with her own, Furlan, Isabel and Levi's initials embroidered onto it - they had done this the day after Lobov had offered them their job, Mikasa kept it with her out of habit; a large white hankerchief that she could easily tie around her face to both keep her face covered and also to keep it clean; and finally the switchblade that Levi had gifted her long ago. The switchblade sat neatly in her hand as she weighed it up and thought about the future training... Mikasa was still quiet and stoic by nature and did not intend to make dozens of friends within the camps. These allies can bring strength but also weakness on the battlefield. Mikasa had limited spaces in her heart and frankly was likely to only make one or possibly two close aquaintances here. Aquaintances not really friends - Mikasa thought... The carriage pulled to a stop as she hopped out, shoulders relaxed with a straight posture, her aura neutral but intimidating she made her way to the barracks and rested for the next day of training. 

"You are now officially members of the 104th Training Corps," Keith Shadis said loudly, he had changed compared to the last time Mikasa had seen him. He had now lost his hair and his eyes had become darker, forming a fairly menacing face. Well more menacing then it had been before - Mikasa mused. She glanced over at him, disguising it as a passing glace but out of the corner of her eyes she saw him glance over at her not acknowledging her presence.

"You have the misfortune of having me, Keith Shadis, as your commandant! I do not welcome you warmly! In your current state, you'd be nothing but food for the titans! You're mere livestock! You're less than livestock!"

Many of the cadets looked slightly unsettled by this but stilled their nerves.

"Over the next three years, we're going to train you worthless nothings and teach you how to fight titans! Three years from now, when you come face to face with the titans, will you still be fodder for them?"

"Will you serve as an honorable barrier that protects the king?! Or will you be a glorious soldier for humanity that drives the titans out! It's up to you to decide!" 

"Hey, you!" Shadis stood in front of a small blond boy with blue eyes.

"Sir!" The boy saluted him, his voice fairly high pitch but sounding determined.

"Who the hell are you?!" Shadis questioned.

"Armin Arlert, from Shiganshina District!" The boy replied, still saluting.

"I see! That's a ridiculous name! Did your parents give it to you?!"

"My grandfather did, sir!"

"Arlert! Why are you here?!" Shadis asked finally.

Armin closed his eyes and replied loudly. "To help humanity achieve victory!"

"How very admirable of you! We can feed you to the titans!" He finished, ready to interrogate the next row.

"Third row, about face!" The instructor turned turned the boy's head and moved on. 

"Who the hell are you?!" He repeated his questioning.

"Sir! Thomas Wagner, from Trost District!"

"I can't hear you!" He said, getting in his face.

"Thomas Wagner!" The boy flinched and then repeated.

"Can't hear you!" Shadis continued his intimidation and Mikasa let her mind wander while staying conscious at the same time. She thought back to Petra and Oluo's description of the so called "Rite of Passage" that was to "revert them to a blank slate through the use of self denial, so that after they can be molded into proper soldiers". 

A girl with dark hair and pigtails was being questioned now.

"Go practice in a barn!" Keith yelled.

"No! You're from a pigsty!" Keith said to the girl "You're less than livestock!"

"Yes, sir! I am less than livestock!" The poor girl blurted out, mildly confused.

Shadis moved on through the rows but noticeably passed by certain people without questioning them, Mikasa assumed it was because they had already had their slate wiped when the titans broke through Maria, she wondered if she would be questioned as well. 

"Fourth row, about face!" Shadis passed by a short but serious girl, who's blond hair was pulled back into a bun behind her head. 

"Who the hell are you?!" Mikasa didn't even flinch at the questioning.

"Mikasa Ackerman, Sir!" She replied firmly. To her right she saw a tanned, brunet boy with green eyes, flinch at her name. How come - she thought - did I know you?

"Where are you from Ackerman?" Shadis asked her - maybe it was out of spite, she doesn't know if anyone knew of her past before the Underground.

"I'm originally from Shiganshina, Sir!" He nodded seemingly satisfied, her dark eyes conveyed no emotion as he moved on to the next victim. 

"Who the hell are you?!" He asked a smirking boy with light brown hair.

"Jean Kirstein, from Trost District!"

"Why are you here?!"

"To join the Military Police and live in the interior!" Jean smiled but Shadis did not seem impressed.

"Oh. You wanna live in the interior, do you?" He continued his routine.

"Yes!" Jean smiled again but he was immediately head butted, he fell to his knees holding his head as the instructor towered over him.

"Who said you could sit?! If you can't handle this, you can forget about the Military Police!" He then moved down the line. 

"Who the hell are you?! Why are you here?!" He questioned a boy with darker hair, with freckles on his face as well as a naïve smile.

"Marco Bott of Jinae, on the south side of Wall Rose. I want to join the Military Police and give life and limb to the king!" The boy answered sincerely.

"I see. That's a fine goal, indeed. Go ahead and strive for it. But, just so you know," Shadis said, moving closer to the intimidated boy, "the king doesn't want your lousy life or limbs."

Marco stared ahead traumatised by the ritual. 

"You're next! Who the hell are you?!"

"Connie Springer! I'm from Ragako Village on the south side of Wall Rose!" The boy had a completely shaved head and was saluting with his left hand rather than his right.

"You have it backwards, Connie Springer!" Shadis grabbed the boy's head and squeezed.

"It was the first thing you were taught! This salute expresses your resolve to give your heart to the people!" Shadis reprimanded, "Is your heart on your right side?!" 

A crunch was heard as a girl with brown hair pulled back into a ponytail took bites out of a potato? Shadis refocused his attention in the girl two rows behind Connie. He dropped Connie.

"Hey, you. What do you think you're doing?"

The girl didn't seem to have heard him... She took another bite and that's when Shadis exploded.

"I'm talking to you!! Who the hell are you?!" He yelled in her face.

She chewed quickly, swallowing the potato and saluted with the remaining potato still in her hand, "Sasha Braus from Dauper Village, on the south side of Wall Rose!"

"Sasha Braus." He towered over her. "What is that you're holding in your right hand?"

"A steamed potato, sir! I found one in the cookhouse that was ready to eat so I couldn't help myself!" She replied in a straightforward manner.

"You stole it? Why? Why did you decide to eat it now?" Shadis said getting more angry and bemused by the girls actions.

"I felt it would be a waste to let it get cold, so I elected to eat it now."

"No, I don't understand. Why did you eat the potato?" He was confused by the stupidity in the girls actions.

"Are you asking me why people eat potatoes, sir?" Sasha replied, misunderstanding the question. Shadis said nothing and just watched the girl break a small section of the vegetable off and hold it out reluctantly.

"Here's half of it for you." 

"Half?" Shadis asked in a threatening tone. 

On the porch of the mess hall, some of the cadets had gathered watching Sasha run an endless number of laps around the courtyard.

"Whoa, he still has Potato Girl running," Connie said.

"Man, she's been at it for five solid hours. She's really something. Still, being told to run until she's on the verge of death didn't seem to bother her quite as much as being told she has to skip dinner." Marco said impressed.

"Dauper's a small hunting village in the mountains, isn't it?" Connie said to no one in particular.

"What's that?" Eren asked, looking at a carriage in the distance moving away from the camp.

"They're dropouts," Mina answered. "They asked to work in the fields instead."

"What?" Armin said. "It's only the first day, too!"

"That's just how it is here," Eren said slightly arrogantly, "The powerless have no choice but to leave."

"That reminds me. You weren't asked to state your name and birthplace or anything." Marco asked curiously.

"I'm from Shiganshina, same as him." Eren smiled at Armin.

"Oh. That means..." Marco trailed off uncertain.

"You were there that day, weren't you?" Connie asked without tact.

"H-Hey!" Marco said surprised at his bluntness.

"Did you see the Colossal Titan?" Connie continued oblivious to Marco's protests.

"Y-Yeah." Eren replied. 

"Jaeger," Mikasa's voice cut through the air, unaffected by the tension.

"Uhhh, that's me." Eren replied, not looking around.

"A word, please." Mikasa said her voice conveyed no emotion once again.

"Huh?" Eren turned, slightly startled to see the oriental girl standing by the doorway, "Oh, yeah sure."

He moved to the other side of the porch, where he stood facing the building, "What is it?"

"Where have you heard my name before?" Mikasa got straight to the point.

"Oh, uhh, I- how?" Eren stuttered with confusion - taken unaware by her observations. He pulled himself together before replying, "My dad's a doctor and he used to treat a Mrs and Mr Ackerman but one day we visited them and they were dead and you were taken and you, you're supposed to be dead." He said in one breath.

"We looked for you but you... we... How are you here?" He asked in disbelief.

"I see..." Said Mikasa, not really expecting this answer. She turned around to walk away.

"Wait!" Eren said grabbing her wrist, she flinched and immediately pinned Eren to the rail before letting him go resecuring the bandages around her wrist.

"Uhh sorry," Eren said sheepishly, "how did you escape?" He asked.

"Oh..." Mikasa said, "somebody saved me." With that note she turned her heel and retrurned back into the mess hall. 

At dinner she sat on one of the empty tables, she was joined by a girl, blonde with a prominent nose, her hair pulled into a bun. The girl said nothing and neither did Mikasa, they were both fine with the silence. Over on the other side of the room, a group of people had surrounded Eren.

"Like I said, I saw it." The boy said eating his meal.

"Really?" Thomas asked.

"How big is it really?" Another boy cut it.

"Big enough to look over the Wall." Eren replied

"What?! I heard it stepped over the Wall!" Someone said in disbelief.

"Me, too!" Another girl said.

"That's what they said in my village, too!" A boy agreed.

Eren took a sip of his soup. "No, it wasn't that big."

"What did it look like?" Mina asked.

"It had a huge mouth, and almost no skin." Eren answered.

"What about the Armored Titan that broke Wall Maria?!" More questions flooded in.

"That's what people call it, but it looked like an ordinary titan to me," Eren said.

"Th-Then, what are ordinary titans like?" one boy questioned looking eager. 

Eren suddenly dropped his spoon and covered his mouth. His fellow trainees fell silent noticing his sudden discomfort. 

Marco spoke up, "Let's spare him the questions, everyone. I'm sure there are things he doesn't want to remember."

"Sorry for asking—" Connie began.

"It's not like that!" Eren said resolutely, taking a bite out of his bread. "Titans aren't actually that big of a deal! Once we've mastered the 3DM gear, they'll be nothing to us! We finally get to train as soldiers. I was just overcome with emotion, that's all. I'm going to join the Survey Corps and drive the titans out of this world! I'm gonna slaughter—"

"Whoa, what are you, crazy?" Jean said, apparently listening in, "Did you just say you're gonna join the Survey Corps?"

"Yeah, that's right. Aren't you the one who wants to join the Military Police and live the easy life?" Eren challenged.

"I'm all about being honest, you see."Jean said smugly, "It's much nicer than being, say, a loser who acts tough but is actually scared shitless."

Eren stood up, knocking his chair back - visibly angered. "Are you implying something?"

"Stop!" Marco held up his hands trying to make peace. "Come on now."

"I wasn't really…" Jean stood up as well but the tension was finally broken by a bell ringing outside.

Jean sighed. "Whatever, I'm sorry. I don't mean to dismiss your ideas. Let's call it even with this." He held out his hand insincerely.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, too." Eren slapped his hand against Jean's just as insincere.

Eren walked away teeth gritted silently. 

Mikasa was still sat down, listening to the conversation with little interest. She wrote a letter to Levi and everyone else, it was fairly brief but that's just how Mikasa was. 

_Hello,_

_I have been enrolled within the 104th Training Corps, I'll train hard. Good luck on the upcoming expedition,_

_Mikasa._

_P.S. Levi, I met a boy from Shiganshina today who said that his father used to know my parents - I thought I would mention it._

Mikasa folded the letter and went to ask one of the garrison members to post it for her. Levi would understand her note but the others wouldn't. Levi knew the type of men he had rescued her from and without Mikasa needing to say it, he would have understood what had happened to her. Her bloodied state when he first met her was proof enough. She got up and moved swiftly out of the mess hall.

"H-Hey, you!" She turned to see Jean looking at her, his cheeks flushed. "Uhh, err, I've just never seen anyone who looks like you before. S-Sorry! You have very pretty black hair." He said stuttering.

"Thanks." Mikasa said cooly, before walking out of the room. She continued until she was outside the officers mess hall, there were two members of the garrison stationed outside.

"Excuse me," she said, they looked at her, "Could you post this for me?" She held out the letter that had "Levi of the Survey Corps" written on it in her neat print.

"Oh sure," one replied, taking the letter.

"Thank you." Mikasa said walking off.

The soldier looked down at the letter, "Huh, Levi of the Survey Corps, what business does she have writing to him?! Oh well I suppose he'll just rip it up if he doesn't want the letter." The soldier put onto the next supply cart going to the Scouts' Headquarters...

On her way back, Mikasa noticed the girl running, Sasha, had finished her laps and had collapsed into the floor. Mikasa avoided the scene and slipped into the barracks ready for the start of her training...


	4. Chapter 4

Mikasa woke up the next day fairly early. When she first came back to the surface, it had become a habit to wake up with the sun - one that she had never really snapped out of. She washed her face and then pulled her hair up into a ponytail, her bangs framing her face as usual. She pulled on a white shirt and then pulled the military uniform jacket on. After putting on her trousers she moved outside. She stretched silently and then ran a lap around the courtyard followed by some small excercises to warm up for the days activities. While stretching she hear someone approaching her, the blonde girl from the mess hall. 

The girl nodded at her, "Up early, Ackerman."

Mikasa gave a non committal hum, "So are you..." She trailed off realising that Shadis had skipped her and so Mikasa didn't know her name. Mikasa was an observant person, she stayed quiet most of the time but took in everything around her - another skill she had found in the underground.

"Annie Leonhart." The girl provided but nodded anyway.

Mikasa and Annie continued their stretching in a comfortable silence. 

"We'll begin by determining your aptitude!" Shadis began. "If you can't do this, you're not even fit to be bait! You'll be sent off to the fields!"

They were standing in a training field filled with wooden frames that had wires attached to them. They were provide with belts with loops on them, a more simple version of the 3DM gear harness - thought Mikasa.

When it was her turn she was lifted up with by the wire. She felt some discomfort for a brief moment until she became still. The skill seemed to come naturally to her, she balanced there and observed the other cadets.

Sasha, Connie and Jean all seemed to be balancing fairly well but Eren, well he was upsidedown on the harness. Mikasa looked at him and considered the fact that his belt could be broken... After all, most of the other cadets had done alright, maybe not perfectly but no one else had fallen upsidedown.

Shadis knelt in front of him and yelled "What at you doing Eren Jaeger? Straighten yourself up!" He demanded. She felt a bit sorry for him but it soon faded, after all, you don't get to decide whether you're fit to be a soldier or not.

When Mikasa was lowered down, Shadis gave her a short nod whilst noting something down on the clipboard. Apparently they couldn't advance in the training until all of the cadets had tried and given up or tried until they succeeded, more recruits went to work in the fields on the second night. 

The next day, Mikasa was up with the sun once more. This time she wanted to practice her hand go hand combat but had no one to train with, she could no longer just walk up to the nearest member of the Levi Squad and ask them to spar with her. Unless...

As expected Annie showed up fifteen minutes after Mikasa did.

"Hey," Mikasa greeted, "Leonhart, spar with me."

The girl looked surprised but then started rolling her shoulders before taking a stance. She stood with her feet around shoulder width apart, with her arm's held up in front of her face. Mikasa analysed her stance - most likely defence orientated with powerful counter attacks from a variety of limbs - and then mirrored Annie with her own. Mikasa's stance was differently balanced, with her right foot slightly in front of her left, she relaxed her arms in front of her - the flexibility of her stance should allow her to respond to whatever attack Annie could choose.

They began to spar, sizing each other up: clearly both of their styles of combat involved making the enemy take the first move. They checked each other briefly before Annie made the first move. Taking a step towards her opponent, Annie lifted her leg up and around to lay a powerful kick into Mikasa's side. Mikasa blocked the attack by raising one of her hands and then using both to try to pull Annie off balance using the momentum of the kick against her...

An hour later, many if the other cadets began to watch out of the window in an attempt to catch the sparring match, however as soon as Mikasa noticed their audience she signalled Annie to stop, Mikasa didn't want to fight for entertainment purposes. 

As the day progressed, more trainees had passed the aptitude test, Eren had not however.

"Eren Yeager, are you ready?" Mikasa glanced over to see that Eren was attempting the aptitude test again.

"Yes, sir!" Eren nodded. 

"Begin!" Shadis instructed, as Thomas lifted Eren up.

Eren, with a fierce look of determination, managed to stay uprightfor a few seconds before falling upside down once again, "N-Not yet! I can still do it!" He protested.

"Let him down," Shadis said.

"I-I'm...!" He sat on the ground, looking upset.

"Wagner, switch belts with Yeager."

"Y-Yes, sir!" Thomas said confused.

They did as instructed and Eren was lifted up once more, this time he hung there with relative ease.

"Your equipment was defective. The belt you were using had a broken clasp. I've never heard of this part breaking before." Shadis held the defective belt. "I guess we'll have to add it to the maintenance checklist." Thought so - Mikasa thought to herself - even some of the seemingly less competent cadets could do it.

"Th-Then, what about my aptitude evaluation?" Eren asked unsure.

"You pass. Train hard!" Their instructor walked away. 

Training seemed to fly by... Mikasa excelled in all areas, she wasn't as strong as some of the others but she seemed to make up for it in technique: she had adopted a similar grip to Levi's own, however she favoured the standard grip and reversed her right hand blade when she was spinning. She didn't really talk to many other people but found a sort of mutual respect for Annie. They would train in the morning in silence, spar every Tuesday, run every Monday. In a way, they complemented each other well but Annie generally didn't work well with others.

Mikasa made general notes in her head on the other cadets and predicted the outcome of the top 10. Levi had advised her in the letters to watch her classmates, some of them could be people that she could need to work with in the future. 

Annie Leonhart - uses the blades and gear effeciently and effectively, however had limited capacity for combination moves with people of lower talent than herself, she finds it difficult to compensate for others.

Reiner Braun - strong both physically and mentally, earns the trust of other around him - many of the cadets look up to him like a brother.

Bertholdt Hoover - very efficient in many aspects however is not very assertive and will not always push himself in the situations presented, he can be indecisive.

Jean Kirstein - extremely good with the 3DM gear but lacks technique with hand to hand combat which is shown through his use of the blades. He also tends to provoke others, mainly Jaeger.

Ymir - seems proficient in both the gear and blades but often seems to be holding back - she doesn't use her skills to their full potential.

Eren Jaeger - average in general but possesses tremendous determination and drive: seems to have improved his skills through pure hard work.

Connie Springer - good at making mid air maneuvers but can be clueless at times, generally good at teamed maneuvers.

Sasha Braus - unconventionally good intuition but this often causes her teamwork to suffer - gets along well with Springer, however they often play about when together.

Marco Bodt - exceptional team work, struggles with the gear and gas preservation, however his slices are effective and efficient. 

Mikasa didnt really interact with many of the cadets, she kept to herself but worked with others where necessary. However, other than Leonhart, she found herself often in the company of Armin - who respected her quiet personality and could hold an intelligent conversation with her, and occasionally the unlikely duo of Ymir and Christa although Mikasa often thought this was due to Christa feeling that Mikasa had not enough friends. Ymir tolerated her but more often than not, Mikasa's general silence annoyed her but she stayed to appease Christa.

A year and a half into her training, the 104th Trainee Corps were split into groups of around 8. Each time, 16 cadets would be sent out to make a roundtrip to their target location and record their progress within a given time period. The journey to the destination goes about 40km. Marco was leading with one group while Armin was incharge or record keeping. Thomas was leading her group while Mikasa was keeping the records.

Mikasa group was taking a small break in the shade between two rock formations.

"If that's true, we may not be able to get there before nightfall." Thomas said, weighing up their options.

"Then we should head eastward a little?" Mikasa suggested, holding a map up.

"On the other hand, it may also be too shady." Thomas took a drink from his water skin.

Mikasa flinched and looked up to see a bird flying off. Something was off about the situation but she couldn't tell what it was.

"What is it, Mikasa?" Thomas asked confused.

She blinked and turned back to him shaking her head. "It's nothing. It's just my imagination…" 

They had stopped briefly again in the woods as the sun was setting. Daz - a trainee that looked about twenty years older than he was - was staring in horror at the base of a tree.

Mikasa knelt beside him, "Are you sure?" She asked.

"There's no doubt about it," Daz said. "This was where we put it. Everything that we kept safe here…"

"Our 3D maneuver gear is gone," Thomas stood behind them - somehow both Thomas and Daz's gear had been stolen.

"Over here," Annie's voice called them over. She gestured to a burnt out campfire.

"They've been gone for quite a while." Reiner knelt to check the ashes.

"It's the same as we found over there. How many people are involved?" Mikasa questioned.

"Also…" Annie said. "Over here too."

"Carriage tracks, and there's a few of them…" Reiner said.

"There is no information about residents inhabiting this area," Annie said, recalling the information given to them.

"It must be a gang of thieves." Reiner said solemnly, "It seems they found out where the weapons were placed, and stole them during the night. They gather 3D Maneuver gear equipment and make black market deals," Reiner said.

"So we're being targeted?" Thomas asked cautiously.

"If they got caught, we would have been helpless to stop them. You should be happy you're still alive," Mikasa told him in a sort of reassuring but firm tone. Though, between her and Annie she was fairly confident they could take them if need be.

"Should we stop the training and report this?" Thomas asked.

"No," Reiner said, "our target is right ahead of us. Speed up and tell Marco and his team about this, and then get back to the training grounds."

Mikasa nodded in agreement. 

It was now early morning, Mikasa's group were still following the tracks when they saw a green flare in the sky. Mikasa looked up at it,

"Leonhart." she nodded at Annie, "Keep follow the tracks." She said to the others.

Her and Annie sprinted towards the nearest trees and deployed their 3DM gear. They flew through the terrain towards the flare spotting the origin of the flare next to the continuation of the tracks. Annie glanced over at Mikasa and then signaled that they should follow the tracks but stay hidden in the trees. The oriental girl agreed silently and continued parallel to the tracks.

After a short while, the tracks stopped. They stopped in the trees hidden from the scene below them. Two men, both armed - one was holding a bound Christa who had a knife to her throat and the other holding a rifle pointed at the other group. Mikasa gestured to herself and then gestured to the man holding Christa. Annie understood and held three fingers in front of her.

Three...

Two...

One...

Both girls launched of the branches they were balanced on. Annie spiraled downwards kicking the rifle out of the mans hand before holding the blade at his throat. In a similar manner, Mikasa spun down knocking the man's knife away freeing Christa. She looked at the man in disgust as she held her blade up to his throat. Sensing what she was going to do, Christa shouted - "Don't kill him!"

Mikasa lowered her blade, "I see..."

Annie mirrored her actions on the other man and both thieves collapsed to the floor, "Looks like you went through a lot of trouble." 

Later the thieves were arrested by the military police, Marco carefully explained what had happened to them as the men were led away. The rest of the day continued without any incidents or casualties. 

... 

Graduation was nearing and Mikasa was still acing all of her classes. They were currently practicing hand to hand combat. Mikasa was sparring lightly with Christa, but it was more of a private coaching session. She instructed the small blond girl as she attempted to lay hits on her opponent unsuccessfully. Mikasa could see that the girl was improving in a determined manner though.

Across the field she saw Reiner and Eren approaching Annie who was standing idly.

"Not fond of the commandant's head-butts? If you don't wanna end up any shorter, think back to why you enlisted in the first place and start taking things seriously." Reiner said.

"Hey, now, what'd you say that for?" Eren approached them, but then saw the murderous expression on Annie's face.

Mikasa saw Reiner clasp Eren's shoulders, motioning him forward.

Annie got into position.

"You know the drill, right, Annie? Here I come!" Eren charged forward. He fell down seconds later after Annie kicked his leg. Mikasa smirked reading the move ahead of time. Her and Annie had continued to spar almost every Tuesday for the duration of their training and they were fairly even. Sometimes Mikasa would be victorious, sometimes she wouldn't be.

"Can I go now?" Annie asked Reiner in a bored tone.

"No!" He placed his hands on his hips. "The drill's not over until you take the dagger!"

She sighed in irritation and turned back to Eren.

"Wait, Annie! There's a method to this!" Eden stumbled backwards.

Annie took the dagger easily and then kicked his legs again, knocking him down. 

"There." Annie tossed the dagger to Reiner. "Now it's your turn to attack me."

"N-No, I'm—" Reiner protested.

"Do it, Reiner, I thought you wanted to teach her about a soldier's responsibility?" Eden questioned.

"Yeah. Sometimes a soldier can't back down. This is one of those times!" Reiner said, strengthening his resolve. Seconds later, he too was knocked down.

"That's an amazing technique. Who did you learn it from?" Eren asked curiously.

"My father." Annie said, clearly not wanting to elaborate.

"Your dad came up with that move?" Eren said, slightly awestruck.

"What does it matter?" Annie said harshly. "There's no point to any of this."

"You mean this training?" Eren questioned.

"We aren't graded on our hand-to-hand combat skills. Most people brush it off, like them, because only the top ten trainees are allowed to join the Military Police and serve in the interior." Annie explained. "The only ones who take it seriously are naive idiots like you or just ordinary idiots."

Near them, Connie and Sasha were striking rediculous poses. The instructor would have none of it and picked Connie up by the head again and squeezed.

Annie attacked Eren this time "For some reason, in this world, the better you are at fighting titans the further you can get from them. How do you think this farce came about?" Annie asked cynically.

"I don't know. That's a good question." Eren said still concentrating on the excercise.

Annie crouched and swept his feet out from under him. Straddling him, she held the knife above his throat - victorious once more. "Maybe because it's human nature? Anyway. I refuse to be stupid enough to play 'soldier' in this inane world."

Although Mikasa didn't disagree with what she said, she did think that hand to hand combat was useful - she had learnt that through personal experience. She continued to assist Christa until the session finished, and hoped that there wouldn't be a chance that Christa would need to use it. 

At dinner, Mikasa sat at the usual table, Annie sat diagonal to her. Eren and Jean were arguing about something again, their volumes raising until Eren froze. Suddenly he recreated Annie's technique - a little sloppily - and knocked Jean to the floor. Annie's eyes widened in surprise but didn't comment.

"What the hell was that?!" Jean sat up.

"A combat technique I learned the hard way while you were screwing around. A carefree, capricious life is your idea of the real world? And you honestly call yourself a soldier?" Eren answered.

The door creaked open. Surprised, everyone all turned around to see their instructor looking in, appearing very threatening, "I heard a loud sound just now. Would anyone care to explain?"

"Oh- uhh, Jean fell over." Armin said gesturing to Jean.

"Yeah, uhh, he fell off the bench." Marco chipped in, backing Armin up.

"Wel don't just stand there Jaeger! Help him up! And you Kirstein, are you a soldier or a toddler who doesn't know how to sit down properly?!" Shadis shouted before slamming the door shut behind him.

Eren and Jean continued to glare at each other, while the rest of the room went back to normal.

... 

218 trainees of the 104th Training Corps made it to graduation.

"Give your hearts!" Shadow yelled.

"Yes, sir!" They saluted back.

"You have three options after you graduate from the Trainee Corps today! The Garrisons, which reinforces the Walls and protects each city! The Survey Corps, which risks life and limb to venture into Titan territory outside the Walls! And the Military Police, which serves under the king by policing the people and preserving order! Of course, the only ones allowed to join the Military Police are the top ten trainees who were previously named!"

The top ten stood side by side in order of their ranking: 

1: Mikasa Ackerman

2: Annie Leonhart

3: Reiner Braun

4: Bertholdt Hoover

5: Eren Jaeger

6: Jean Kirstein

7: Marco Bodt

8: Connie Springer

9: Sasha Blouse

10: Christa Lenz 

Mikasa was mildly surprised by the outcome of the results. Ymir could have easily placed 7th or 8th place but for some reason didn't make the top ten at all. It wasn't that Mikasa doubted Christa's skill, she just thought it was unusual. 

The cadets were gathered in the mess hall, many were triumphantly celebrating.

"Yes! Now I'm gonna be in the Military Police!" Connie grinned triumphantly.

"No more worrying about food!" Sasha cheered.

"How'd I get ranked under Eren?! Damn!" Jean murmured before taking a drink from his mug.

"Are you seriously not gonna join the Military Police, Eren?" Thomas asked Eren curiously.

"Even after you got into the top ten and all?" Samuel said in disbelief.

"My mind was set from the very start. I didn't train all this time to live in the interior. I did it to fight the titans." Eren said firmly.

"We can't beat them!" Thomas yelled suddenly.

The room instantly went silent. Mikasa felt her insides tightening slightly in worry for her family who would soon be departing on their next expedition. She dismissed the thought and continued to pay attention to the scene unfolding.

"You know how many tens of thousands of people have been eaten so far? The answer was clear after we lost twenty percent of our population. Humanity can't beat the titans." Thomas continued.

"So? You're gonna give up because you think we can't win?" Eren retorted angrily.

"Well…" Thomas protested trailing off.

"Yes, humanity has lost so far. That's because we were clueless about the titans! Material warfare is useless against them. We lost, but the information we gained in battle will lead to further hope! Are we just going to throw away all the advances in fighting techniques that cost us tens of thousands of lives so we can be titan fodder?!" Eren's voice was raised again. "To hell with that! I'm going to drive out every last titan and leave these cramped Walls! That's my dream! Humanity hasn't truly been defeated yet!" Gritting his teeth, Eren left. Armin went after him leaving the room in silence once more.

Soon the room returned to normal but Thomas went round the top ten, questioning their intentions, surprisingly most of them were more unsure than before.

"What about you two?" Thomas asked, approaching Mikasa and Annie who were eating in silence.

"The military police." Annie said in her usual deadpan voice.

"The Survey Corps." Mikasa said simply.

"Wha- Mikasa?? You... The Scouts... But you ranked first why?" Thomas stuttered confused. Mikasa had not been so blatantly obvious about her intentions as Eren had been but she had her heart firmly set on her family and the Scouts since before she joined.

"My family is there." She said, "I will make sure that no harm comes to them." With that she stood up and returned her crockery to the kitchen and left the room. 

"It's here! The main unit of the Survey Corps!" The Scouts has became even more popular over Mikasa's training years.

"Commander Erwin! Give those titans a real thrashing for me!" One person yelled.

"Look! It's Lance Corporal Levi! They say he's as mighty as an entire brigade!" Another pointed out, Mikasa saw Levi's usual undercut accompanied with a blank expression. Mikasa could tell that he didn't appreciate the name or the racket they were making.

Hange saw Mikasa and began waving at her: "'Kasa!!" She yelled enthusiastically.

Levi grabbed their arm and pulled it down, "Stop doing that, four eyes, you can see her every day when she joins the Scouts."

Eren saw Hange's dynamic gestures and gaped at Mikasa, "You know Squad Leader Hange?" He asked excited.

"Oh... Yeah." Said Mikasa wondering how he would react to knowing that she was basically raised by the Special Operations Squad - Mikasa decided to withhold this information for now. Eren stopped questioning her, distracted by the Survey Corps once more.

"This is nothing like five years ago!" Eren smile, a few spaces down from "People actually feel hopeful about the Survey Corps!"

"Yeah," Hannah said "everyone's cheered up since then. Nothing's happened in five years."

"They've upgraded the mounted cannons, too. I doubt the Colossal Titan will show up anymore," Franz said.

"Yeah!" Hannah agreed with her boyfriend-not-boyfriend.

"That's a load of crap, you idiotic couple!" Eren glared at them both.

"What? Us, a married couple?" They protested.

"You're getting ahead of yourself, Eren!" The couple immediately began denying that they're together but their actions contradicted their words. 

"Hey, guys!" A masculine voice called out.

"Hannes!" Eren greeted.

"I heard you graduated yesterday. You squirts really shaped up." The garrison officer replied.

"You too, Hannes!" Eren said. "You used to be a drunk, but now you're chief of the Corps of Engineers."

"You little." The man flicked Eren's forehead lightly. He looked down and said sadly. "I'm sorry I couldn't save your mom." Mikasa tuned out the rest of the conversation, respecting Eren's privacy. 

After the Survey Corps had departed, the 104th Training Corps had been assigned to different positions all around Wall Rose and the Trost District. Mikasa was currently sitting on one of the walls with Armin, they had finished their tasks a while ago.

"Mikasa..." Armin said, "I heard that you're joining the Scouts."

"Yeah..." Mikasa said softly.

"I don't mean to be rude, it's just that I'm slightly curious. You see, Eren talked about you when we were younger... He said that you were kidnapped and Dr Jaeger had told Eren you were dead, I just wondered if someone from the Survey Corps rescued you." Armin said slowly.

"Oh..." Mikasa thought about how to answer the blond boy until she decided to just stick to the truth, if she told Armin then he would keep her answer a secret. "Some kidnappers broke into my house to try to sell me and my mother as slaves but she resisted so they killed her." Armin gasped.

"I was taken into the Underground where Levi saved me." She continued impassively, "I grew up there until Commander Smith forced Levi and some others to join the scouts. They joined and then I spent the rest of my childhood at the Scouts' Headquarters in Wall Rose. That's why I have to join. The Special Operations Squad are my family."

"Oh..." Was all Armin could say until: "I can see why you didn't tell Eren that. He would have shouted in shock." Armin chuckled at his childhood friend and pointed to the outer gate. "He's at the Trost Ga-"

Suddenly a titan appeared where Armin was pointing. "The Colossal Titan! Eren!" Armin yelled surprised. He and Mikasa stood up and ran along the wall to the nearest garrison officer, who told them to gather in the South Region of Rose where they would be given instructions. Mikasa spotted someone falling off the wall by the gate and another trainee shooting his leg!? to stop his fall. Armin spotted a singular trainee attempting to attack the Colossal Titan. Armin smiled, even in the most dire situations, Eren's determination always prevailed over his fear - no wonder they called him the suicidal bastard. 

A Garrison Soldier was giving orders. "You trainees have successfully graduated! You are now proper soldiers! I have high hopes for you in this operation!"

Many of the cadets were in tears or were looking sick.

"Are you okay, Armin?" Eren knelt beside Armin, seeing Armin and Eren reunited, Mikasa walked away to find her assigned squad.

"We don't have the technology to quickly seal an 8-meter-high hole. And we never did manage to unearth that big rock near the front gate. Unless we seal the hole, this city's as good as lost." She overheard as she was moving away. 

On the top of the wall, the garrison were desperately trying to fire the cannons at the titans but some were coming through still, it was only a matter of time before Wall Rose was lost, just like Maria.

A man brown hair with a beard and sunken eyes was giving them instructions:

"As practiced, you will now split into your squads and perform resupply, message relay, and titan-clearing duties under the command of the Garrison!"

The 104th class was stood in front of him as he addressed them.

"The Garrison intercept squad will take the vanguard. The trainees, led by the support squad, will take the middle guard. And the Garrison's elite squads will take the rearguard. Additionally, I've received word that the advance team has been wiped out!"

Many of the trainees gasped at this.

"The outer gate has been breached, and the titans have been allowed inside. In other words, the Armored Titan could very well appear again and demolish the inner gate at any time!" The man continues gravely.

"You can't be serious." The murmuring began.

"You gotta be kidding me!"

"If they end up breaching Rose—"

"Quiet!" The Garrison Soldier ordered. "The vanguard is currently engaged with the enemy. This defense operation has but one objective: Defend Wall Rose until the citizens have finished evacuating. Also, as I'm sure you're well aware desertion is punishable by death! Be prepared to lay down your lives! Dismissed!"

"Sir!" They saluted, fist over their heart. 

Soldiers ran around, frantically preparing. Mikasa finished filling her gas tanks and was standing in the courtyard. Many of the trainees looked like they had given up and others were throwing up in dispair.

Mikasa's attention was attracted by Jean's shouting.

"What's wrong? That's easy for you to say, Suicidal Bastard! You wanted to join the Survey Corps!" He yelled. "You're ready to be titan chow anytime! But I was headed for the interior tomorrow!"

"Calm down!" Eren said.

"You expect me to calm down and accept death?!" Jean shouted back.

"No!" Eren pushed him back against one of the columns, "Think back! Think back to the three years of sweat and blood we endured! So many times we came close to dying during those three years! Some people did die. Some ran off. Others were kicked out. But we survived. Right?!" Eren demanded still frustrated.

Some of the cadets straightened up, listening to his rant.

"I'm sure we can survive today, too! You can just survive today and leave for the interior tomorrow!" 

A Garrison Soldier approached her, "Trainee Ackerman, you're in the rearguard. Special orders, come with me. The citizens' evacuation is behind schedule. We need as many elite soldiers near them as possible."

Mikasa nodded, "Understood, Sir!" She saluted.

The battle to save the Trost District from the titans had begun.


	5. Chapter 5

Mikasa thought back to her training and what the teacher had said about the titans.

"Titan physiology is fundamentally different from that of other living beings. They lack reproductive organs, and it is unclear how they reproduce, but they primarily possess male-like physiques."

"They have extremely high body temperatures, and, perplexingly enough, they show no interest in anything but humans. Consuming people is the titans' sole principle of behavior, but given that they've existed for over a century in a human-less environment, we can surmise that their purpose is not predation, but annihilation."

"And, most of all, the titans' tremendous vitality is the primary reason that humankind has been so greatly overwhelmed. Humanity has long possessed cannon technology, but that alone wasn't enough to combat them."

"Even when their heads are blown off, titans don't die. Additionally, although there is some variability, their heads will fully regenerate in only a minute or two."

"They are not immortal. There is one way to defeat a titan. You target here." He circled the nape. "When severely damaged here, a titan will die without regenerating. That's where these two flesh-paring blades come in. A successful strike to a titan's weak spot with these will cause its immediate death, with no time to regenerate whatsoever."

She shook off any last nerves she had before following the garrison elite member. 

Mikasa was treated with slight resentment when she joined the Garrison's Elite. That was... Until they encountered the first titans. Mikasa spotted one with blond hair: a fifteen metre class. It was holding a small child, probably about the age of eight, with her parents down below. Mikasa sped off before anyone could object, she ducked under the arm of another titan - a ten metre - and spun to her right. Angling herself to the right of the fifteen metre and flipping her blade in her hand, she sliced through its neck, flew down its left arm and launched herself towards the ten metre titan killing it in a similar way. She then pushed herself of a building before catching the child and returning her to her parents.

She returned to the Garrison, her face a blank slate as they gaped at her. "Sorry for running off alone, it couldn't wait." She apologized, "it won't happen again."

Finally her squad leader - Ian Dietrich - nodded slowly, "That's fine, your first two kills, cadet." Mikasa nodded and began looking for any other titans that could threaten the civilians. 

Several titans later, Mikasa noticed some of the elites were in pursuit of a fifteen metre titan. It was ignoring them - an abnormal probably - and was running towards the gate surrounding by citizens.

"They'll never make it." She muttered.

"Damn! Why is it ignoring us?" A Garrison Soldier said, chasing after it.

"It's an abnormal! No point trying to figure it out!" Another replied, flying next to him.

"It's fast! Not even we elites can catch up to it!" One said, exasperated, "At this rate—"

Mikasa accelerated and flew past them. Sinking a hook into the neck, she retracted the hook pulling her closer for the kill. The titan fell forward, just missing the crowd.

Mikasa studied her blades - blunted, she thought tutting at the mistake she had made in her haste. Then she noticed the crowd staring at her, they weren't evacuating?

"What are you doing?" She asked still perched on the titan's decaying body.

"Oh, perfect timing!" A merchant said. "Get these guys to help me! I'll make it worth your while!" Mikasa felt disgust at the man's attempt at bribery.

"My comrades are dying as we speak," she spoke, pointing her blade south towards the rest of the 104th class. "They're fighting and dying because the citizens haven't finished evacuating."

"Of course they are! It's your duty to give your hearts to defend the lives and property of the people! Don't go gettin' a big head now that you freeloaders have somethin' to do after a century of uselessness!" The merchant said heartlessly.

Mikasa jumped down from the titan's corpse and made her way towards the greedy merchant, the crowd parting for her. "If you feel people dying for other people is a matter of course, then I'm sure you'll understand that a single, precious life can sometimes save the lives of many as well." She said in a menacing tone.

"Just you try it! Your boss and I go way back! One word from me and he'll be all over your sorry ass!" He threatened her.

His goons charged towards her, she evaded them and hit them on the back of the neck with her dulled blades. "How can a corpse talk, I wonder?" She said darkly.

"Wait!" The man begged.

"Sir?" Another underling spluttered next to him, eyeing an approaching Mikasa.

"Pull the cart out," he said giving in.

Mikasa watched the remaining citizens evacuate. 

"Thanks, miss." A young girl said.

"You really saved the day. You have our gratitude." Her mother smiled.

Mikasa nodded and then walked away, launching herself up the nearest building.

Suddenly it started to rain, contrasting with the steaming corpse of the titan. 

"Good work taking it down, Ackerman. Very impressive." Ian commented.

"Thank you, sir. However, I'm afraid I inadvertently dulled my blades during the attack. I will be more careful next time." Mikasa replied modestly.

"Just what have you had to live through?" The man wondered, Mikasa glanced over at him, "No, never mind."

Mikasa felt her pocket where the switchblade was. I won't lose my family again - she thought determined. 

Mikasa landed gracefully on a roof, two titan's corpses lying behind her, it was still raining. Bells rang in the dustance and the gate was sliding shut. "Let's go," Ian said. "Time to withdraw, Ackerman. Let's scale the Wall."

Mikasa thought of her comrades in the 104th Training Corps, "I'll go assist the vanguard's retreat." She turned and left, quickly refilling her gas so that it didn't run out.

She flung herself forwards towards the Vanguard's position and the spotted a gathering of trainees. She landed on the nearest roof. Why aren't they withdrawing? Surely they could hear the bell? - she thought. She ran over the rooftops to save gas. 

"C'mon, Jean! What are we gonna do?!" Connie asked on a nearby rooftop .

"Ain't anything we can do. They finally gave the order to withdraw, but we don't have enough gas to scale the Wall. We're all gonna die now. All 'cause of those cowards." Jean said downcast.

"You mean the supply soldiers?! What's happened to them? Were they wiped out?!" Connie demanded.

"They probably lost the will to fight." Jean explained, "I can understand the feeling, but abandoning their duty to supply us so they can barricade themselves inside headquarters? I'm guessing the titans have swarmed the place, meaning we can't even get gas for ourselves."

"In that case, it's sink or swim! We'll just have to take out the titans there! Hanging around here's no different! The titans will just gather here, too! We'll only use up what little gas we have left if we keep running aimlessly! Once we lose our mobility, we're really done for!" Connie stated.

"I never thought I'd ever hear you make an intelligent comment, Connie," Jean said humorlessly.

Jean looked at the other cadets. "But do you really think we have the manpower to pull that off? Most of the veteran members of the vanguard have been wiped out."

Many of the trainees were standing around helplessly and had given up hope of survival.

"We're just trainees. Who can possibly take charge of a suicide mission like that? Even if someone could, it's not like we'd stand a chance against the titans anyway. And the supply room's probably got some that are three or four meters high." Jean continued exasperated. "There's no way we could get anything done in there."

Connie's face fell. "It's hopeless?"

"What a dull life this was." Jean said frustrated. "If I'd known this would happen…"

"Come on, guys!" Sasha tried to cheer them up but no one reacted to her encouragement. "Let's do it! Get up! If we all work together, we're sure to succeed! I'll take the lead!" 

"Mikasa!" She heard someone call as she landed next to Annie on one of the roofs.

"Weren't you with the rearguard?" Someone else said.

"Leonhart." Mikasa addressed Annie "I understand the gist of the situation, how many soldiers have we lost?"

"I'm not sure but we couldn't find any of the 34th Squad," Annie replied. "And I haven't seen any squads make it over the Wall either."

"Actually, we did find Armin over there." Reiner added in, pointing his thumb in his direction 

"Armin!" Mikasa ran over to check on him, "Are you alright? What happened to your squad?"

He looked at Mikasa almost in a detached manner and then, raising his voice, said: "We… The trainees of Squad 34: Thomas Wagner, Nic Tierce, Milieus Zeremski, Mina Carolina, Eren Yeager…these five members fulfilled their duties and died valiantly on the field of battle!"

"I see..." Mikasa said slowly.

"No way…" Sasha said.

"So Squad 34 is basically gone." Mikasa heard someone say in the background.

"The same thing'll happen to us if we try to take the titans on." Someone else said, the doubt growing.

"But..." Mikasa said, her voice steady, "if you choose to stay here then you will certainly die. Marco, if we eliminate the titans swarming around HQ, we can replenish our gas supplies and get over the Wall. Correct?"

"Well, yeah… But even with your help, there's just too many—" Marco began.

"If we don't try then we will all die. But if we do try then some if us will survive to fight the next battles," Mikasa said, "I have two full tanks of gas... I will do my best to eliminate the titans I can but in the end, the choice is yours. Make your decision and don't choose something you will regret. On the battlefield there are no regrets, there is only do or die." She said these words with little emotion as she recalled the words that Erwin said to Levi years ago. "I hope you choose the decision you will regret least." With those words she leapt from the building and took out three titans surrounding the area. She then moved to the right to take out any potential threats.

Jean glared at Mikasa for her leaving them with no choice. "Hey! Since when were we taught to let our comrades fight alone?! Or do you guys want to end up as actual cowards?!" Then he took took off as well, with Connie close behind him.

Many of the cadets were looking more determined, "Damn it. Alright, let's do it!"

"That's the most words I've ever heard her say." Another cadet muttered jumping off the building as well.

What was left of the 104th Training Corps leapt off the building with many screaming a battle cry of "Do or die."

Mikasa took down another ten metre titan before moving back towards the centre, covering her classmates as best as she could.

"Hurry! To the HQ," Jean ordered. "Fight as little as posdible! Get there before you run out of gas, use the rooftops!"

"Man, Mikasa's incredible," Connie said. "How can she move so fast?"

"Efficiently as well." Armin commented, noticing that her maneuvers were using little gas but she had reverted her grip on one of the blades to help with her momentum.

As Mikasa was approaching the centre once more, Annie's gas ran out dropping her out of the sky. Mikasa dove after her in free fall.

"Mikasa!" Armin shouted going after her.

"Damn," Connie cursed. "Jean keep going, we need to lead everyone forward."

Jean nodded, gritting his teeth as he continued the charge. 

Landing roughly, Annie was almost knocked out. Should I? - she thought to herself - No Reiner said we can't risk the exposure of my titan yet. Annie was conflicted... Great she was alone without gas and now there's a titan approaching her. Annie stood her ground on the rooftop with a single blade extended in front of her ready to face the titan.

The titan lunged at her but suddenly something spun past her, cutting the arm clean off.

"Leonhart." a voice said from beside her.

Annie's eyes widened in disbelief, why... Why would Mikasa come to help her?

"Ackerman ... Uhh... Thanks." She said still confused. 

The titan noticed it's injuries and got ready for another swipe, Mikasa prepared to launch herself off the building but out of the corner of her eye she noticed another titan charging towards the first. She pulled Mikasa back seconds before the charging titan crashed into the other. Armin landed on the roof next to them but Annie did not notice, again questioning her actions. No... She... They're the devils - she thought fiercely trying to convince herself.

"Leonhart..." Mikasa said, snapping Annie out of it, when she noticed Armin however this made her question the truth behind the devils of Paradis. The oriental girl began unscrewing one of her gas canisters. "Here take it, it's about two-thirds full, you should still be able to use the gear just compensate how much gas you use."

While they were exchanging gas canisters Armin was thinking while staring at the new titan which was... Attacking another titan?!?

"Armin, let's go." Mikasa said.

"H-He finished it off? He was actually aware of its weak spot?" Armin said, not hearing her words as he watched the rogue titan finish the first fifteen metre.

Annie watched the titan with some form of recognition. "No way..." She trailed off, a shifter? - she thought.

"It's not reacting to us. Any other one would attack us for sure." Armin noticed.

"It seemed to grasp the concept of hand to hand combat, too," Mikasa said. "Just what was that?"

"All we can do is chalk it up as an abnormal. We barely know anything about them, after all. Now let's just hurry to HQ!" Annie said, not wanting shifters to be discovered. 

"Wait!" Armin said suddenly "Listen, I have a suggestion!"

"A suggestion?" Annie said.

"Only you two can do it, so I leave the choice to you. I know it sounds crazy, but could we use that titan to our advantage?" Armin propsed his idea, "It attacks other titans and doesn't show any interest in us. So I'm wondering if we could lead it to the supply building. If it takes out the other titans for us, we just might all survive!" 

"Lead it?" Mikasa asked, prompting Armin further.

"My guess is it's fighting on instinct. If you two take out the titans around it, it'll go and look for other titans. That'll naturally lead it toward Headquarters... But that's why it has to be you, our classes top two trainees. You would have to take the titans out quickly and avoid other titans at the same time." Armin explained.

"So we should risk our necks for some hopeful guess?" Annie said still unsure about the identity of the rogue titan.

"But if it works, we could eliminate all the titans attacking HQ in one fell swoop!" Armin argued.

"It seems worth trying," MIkasa said finally.

"Alright, Ackerman, Arlert, it's better to take a gamble than wait for our inevitable deaths, I guess." Annie concluded slightly reluctantly.

"It all comes down to resolve." Mikasa said. She ran towards the nearest titan and leapt into the air. At first she looked unsteady with the new distribution of gas, but soon learnt that it allowed you to spin faster while wasting less gas.

Mikasa and Annie carved their way through the titans blocking the rogue titan's path, a trail of carcasses in their wake. Armin trailing behind them, preserving his low gas levels.

They looked at one of the HQ windows and nodded to each other. Mikasa came out of a spin and kicked her way through the window, the other two jumping though the same gap. Inside the HQ they found a number of the 104th, however their numbers had dropped dramatically. 

... 

Jean's eyes widened in surprise as a fist crashed along the HQ building, pushing away the titans that were staring at them through the gaps. Armin, Annie and Mikasa did not seem phased by this development.

"A titan helping us?" Jean asked in disbelief. "What kind of nonsensical dream..."

"It's no dream," Mikasa said quickly, "Whether it's an abnormal or not, I don't care. We're going to let it rampage here for as long as possible."

The rogue titan sent another titan crashing back into the building opposite, screaming it's bloody battle cry constantly.

"Because," Mikasa continued, "realistically, that's our best strategy for survival now." 

Inside the HQ, a wooden platform acting as an elevator came up to the higher levels.

"How much do you know about that titan?" Reiner asked, sitting near to Connie and Annie.

"We can worry about that after we're safe," Connie said, dismissing his question to Annie.

"Yeah." Reiner smiled. "Let's survive first." 

"We found some. They belong to the Military Police. Damn things are all covered in dust." Jean was holding a long box and was followed by several cadets doing the same. Mikasa wrinkled her nose at the dust but made no comment.

"Are you sure three bullets are enough? I mean, seriously… Will guns even work against titans?" Jean said after he loaded the gun.

Around Armin, many of the trainees readied their guns. Armin had set out the floor plans in front of him. "They're far better than nothing, I feel. If there are still seven titans in the supply room that are three or four meters tall, this much firepower should be capable of blinding them all simultaneously."

"First," Armin began explaining his plan., "we'll use the lift to lower a group of people from the center ceiling. They'll then simultaneously fire at the faces of each of the seven titans, thereby blinding them."

"Then comes the moment of truth. Seven people hiding up top will strike the titans' vitals just after the guns fire. In other words...this plan will put everything, everyone's lives on the line for a single attack." As Armin finished, he pointed at Mikasa, Sasha, Bertholdt, Reiner, Jean, Annie, and Connie.

"Seven people will have to slay seven titans at the same time in a single blow. It'll be up to the seven most physically fit and adept soldiers we have here. So, um, I'm sorry for placing everyone's lives on your shoulders." He said apprehensively.

"No worries," Reiner said in a reassuring manner.

"If we fail, we die. The risk's the same regardless of who goes," Annie said.

"Still, is this shabby idea of mine really our best strategy?" Armin began doubting himself.

"It'll be fine. You have a knack for figuring out correct solutions." Mikasa stated, it was not supposed to be reassuring but merely a fact that she was reiterating. 

"The lift's ready!" Jean yelled. "The guns, too! They're all loaded!" The trainees that were armed with guns got onto the lift.

The seven trainees tasked with taking down the titans walked down the stairs so they could access the wooden frames on the ceiling.

Connie frowned. "Still, can we really take out all the titans without our 3DM gear?"

"Of course we can! These titans are only three or four meters tall. Targeting their vitals will be a cinch." Reiner replied with confidence

"Yeah," Jean agreed, "regardless of size, their vitals go from the head to the nape of the neck." 

Mikasa said nothing but agreed silently. In the scenario that someone failed she would have to go for a second kill, she checked her gas silently and motioned Annie to do the same.

"One meter high and ten centimeters across!" Sasha chimed in.

"You can also shove one of these up their asses." Reiner held up his blade. "Those are their only two weak spots!"

"I never knew about that one!" Connie sounded amazed, caught out by Reiner's joking.

"This is the first I've heard of it, too," Sasha said to herself equally astounded.

"Reiner," Jean said gravely, "those could end up being your last words, you know." 

The elevator lowered to the supply room. 

"Good," Marco said, "their numbers haven't increased."

The cadets had faced in different directions, rifles ready. "Proceeding with the operation." A titan passing by stopped, and suddenly turned its head toward them. One trainee freaked out. "Stay calm! We need to lure them all the way in." Marco said calmly. 

On top of the beams, the seven trainees were ready.

We can't afford to lose our advantage - Reiner thought, staring at his swords.

If you don't want anyone to die then make this attack count! - Bertholdt had his eyes on his target.

We'll decide it with a single blow - Jean thought. 

"Steady…" Marco said. The trainees were now taking aim.

The titans were a metre or so away from them and getting closer.

"Ready…" Marco's finger curled around the trigger.

They were about half a metre away now.

"Fire!" He ordered.

Steam immediately came out of the titans' eyes as they were simultaneously blinded. They all charged at once. Mikasa sliced the nape of her target and landed a crouch, ready to spring up again if needed. I got mine - she thought - and the others?

Sasha and Connie missed their marks, Connie landed on his back.

Sasha target turned, eyes locking on its attacker. "Umm," Sasha stuttered as she backed away, "I'm s-sorry for suddenly sneaking up and—"

"Crap," Connie said panicked.

"—I'm very sorry!" Sasha shouted.

"Sasha and Connie need help!" Bertholdt yelled.

"Hurry!" Jean barked. "They need backup!"

"I'm…" Sasha was shaking, the titan lunged for her, Sasha dropped her blades. "—very sorry!"

Mikasa seemed to appear out of nowhere, and was followed by the slice of her blades as the titan collapsed. At the same time, Annie took out the titan that had Connie trapped against a pillar. 

"Mikasa! You saved me!" Sasha cried, grabbing Mikasa's waist.

"Are you alright?" Mikasa asked.

"Thanks to you!" Sasha said gratefully.

"Then get up." Mikasa said in a straightforward manner. 

"I owe you one," Connie said.

"No problem," Annie replied.

Reiner came up to her, Bertholdt following him. "Hey now, that was a close call, Annie. I'm really glad you didn't end up hurt." Annie glared at him.

"Well it wouldn't have been the first I've without backup" She muttered, thinking about her initial encounter with he rogue titan. 

"They've all been slain!" Jean ordered. "Switch to resupply your gas and blades!"

"We did it!" Armin grinned. Marco sighed in relief.

"Alright!"

"We're gonna survive!" Another trainee said. 

"I surrendered to a titan. I'm too ashamed to face the others!" Sasha was pulling her hair, tears in her eyes.

"There'll be plenty of time to sneer at you later, for now, we gotta escape." Connie scolded her. 

"I can't see myself as much of a leader." Jean kept his eyes down, filling up his canister, the guilt slowly building up.

Marco sitting next to him. "Don't talk like that anymore." He reprimanded lightly.

"I don't mean any offense by this, but I think the fact you aren't strong really lets you understand how the weak feel." Marco continued, "And your skill at recognizing a situation as it unfolds gives you a clear grasp of what needs to be done now, you know?" Jean looked up at him, a little surprised touched by his best friend's words. "You made the right call. It's what got me moving. It's why I'm alive now." Marco finished gratefully. 

"Everyone ready?! It's time to scram!"

"Let's move!"

"Scale the Wall!"

"Rendezvous with the main forces!"

The trainees started to leave the HQ and scale Wall Rose.

Armin ran out but stopped when he spotted Mikasa on the roof. "Mikasa?"

Reiner and Bert stood next to Armin. Armin took off toward his friend who was staring at the titan.. "Mikasa, we have to get out of here!"

"That titan…" She kept staring ahead, she trailed off as Armin followed her gaze towards the rogue titan. To his surprise, several titans of different sizes had the titan pinned to a building and were eating it? "Cannibalism?"

The rogue titan let out a cry. "It can't regenerate its body?" Armin observed.

"I thought that if we could somehow figure out what's up with that titan, it could've helped us break free from this hopeless situation," Mikasa said.

"I agree." Reiner replied out of no where. Behind Mikasa and Armin now stood Reiner, Annie, Bertholdt and Jean.

"We'll learn nothing at all if it ends up getting eaten. For now, we have to get rid of the ones clinging to it and help keep it alive." He continued firmly.

"Are you insane, Reiner?" Jean demanded. "We can finally get our asses out of here!"

"But what if there's a chance that titan could become our ally? It'd be a more powerful weapon than any cannon, wouldn't you agree?" Annie stated, they both needed to discover the identity of the titan and she had a personal debt to it - Annie cursed her own carelessness.

"Ally?" Jean repeated. "Do you hear what you're saying?"

Armin noticed something from the corner of his eye as he listened to their debate. "That one…" Armin gasped. "That's the abnormal that ate Thomas!"

As if reacting to the abnormal, the rogue titan surged forwards towards the abnormal ignoring the titans still clinging to it. He clamped his jaws around the nape of the abnormal, killing it. The titan then lifted the body up, throwing his head back.

His eyes glowed slightly green as he threw the titan into the building, crushing the other titans.

"Hey…" Jean stared at the scene in front of him in shock.

The rogue titan roared.

"What was it you wanted to save again?" Jean asked them, still in mild disbelief.

The titan fell to the ground, steam began to rise out if the body.

"Looks like it's finished for good." Jean turned to leave for the wall.. "We're done here, right? Let's get going! As if that monster would ever be our ally. A titan's a titan."

Jean noticed no one was moving. Frustrated, he asked, "What's with you guys?"

Below them, steam continued to rise from the corpses, hissing audibly. Suddenly the map split open revealing... Eren?

Armin gasped, his guilt spurring him onwards, he jumped off the building towards his childhood friend. Mikasa followed him and cut Eren out of the nape, allowing Armin to check on him.

Armin smiled in relief, he stared at the sleeping boys face. He then looked at his limbs, flashbacks of Eren losing both an arm and a leg came back to him.

Armin cried, taking Eren's hand, "What in the world... happened to you?!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Armin..." Mikasa addressed the blond as she watched their trainees move in the distance. "I'll carry him, but we need to go."

Armin nodded before passing his friend to the dark haired girl. They made their way over to the wall but on top of the wall, the garrison demanded they hand Eren over. Armin firmly refused and Mikasa stated silent, still holding the unconscious boy who was murmuring in his sleep.

"Mikasa, Armin!" Jean tried to reason with them. "Get away from him, we don't even know what he is."

Armin shook his head and was about to speak but Mikasa held up her hand, silencing him. "Yes," she started, "that's true. We know nothing about Jaeger except the fact that he saved our lives. We owe him a debt and we owe it to humanity that we don't lose this potential ally." Mikasa presented a few facts before them bu many of the garrison were unconvinced. 

Armin gaped at his best friend, supporting him. "Eren?" Eren seemed to shake himself awake.

"Huh, Armin, Mikasa?" Eren said groggily.

Mikasa looked over her shoulder and nodded, "Jaeger." Around them were countless garrison soldiers, lead by the man who gave them their initial instructions.

"Eren! Can you move on your own?" Armin asked. "Are you yourself again? Tell them everything you know! I'm sure they'll understand!"

"Armin?" Eren asked, still disoriented.

"What're they talking about?" Eren looked at Mikasa's blades. 

Why, what is she doing here? What's going on here? Eren thought, despaired slightly. 

"Trainees Yeager, Ackerman, and Arlert!" Woerman - the garrison captain - yelled. "Your present behavior is an act of high treason!"

"What do you have to say in defense?" He demanded. "Should you try anything funny or attempt to move from where you are, we'll blast you to bits immediately and without hesitation! This is a direct question! What are you really?! Human?! Or titan?!"

"Why bother asking if you're just gonna kill us all anyway?" Mikasa glared - why couldn't he see that this could save the lives of countless soldiers?.

"I...I don't understand the question, sir!" Eren stuttered.

"Playing innocent, huh?! Just try that again, monster! We'll blast you into pieces in the blink of an eye before you can reveal your true form!" Woerman pointed angrily.

"True form?" Eren echoed.

"Everyone saw it! You emerged from the carcass of a titan! We've allowed an unknown being— you—to infiltrate Wall Rose! Even if you are a member of the Training Corps as sanctioned by the king, it is well within reason for me to eliminate any risk as quickly as possible! I'm not wrong!" Woerman said, Iman attempt to convince himself more than anyone else. "The armored titan that took down Wall Maria could appear at any moment now!"

"As we speak, the very survival of humanity is at stake! Understand?! We can't afford to waste any further manpower or time on you! I will bombard you with high explosives if I have to!" He continued. Mikasa almost scoffed at his stupidity - save humanity by killing a potential weapon?

Rico - a member of the garrison's elite- stood behind him, calm. "Indeed, their defiance is obvious. It's unlikely we'll get any beneficial information from them. As you said, this is a waste of time and resources." She motioned to the cannons, thinking of the waste of ammunition that could be used on a real and looming threat.

"Sir! Now is our best chance!" One soldier shouted, evidently panicked.

"We should destroy him while he's still in human form!" Another agreed.

Mikasa held her blades in front of her. Her mind flashed to Levi, who would probably have scolded her for making such a statement... But it can't be helped - she thought - it's for humanity. Prepared to defend this glimmer of hope for humanity and hopefully not die trying.

"Sir," Ian said, "Mikasa Ackerman was assigned to escort duty with us elite soldiers. Her prowess is equal to that of a hundred ordinary soldiers. Losing her would be a great setback for humanity."

"Hey, Mikasa! Armin! What is all this?!" Eren was still very confused.

"Mikasa. There's nowhere to run inside these cramped Walls!" Armin protested.

"We don't have a choice, it's an invaluable opportunity and we can't let them kill him." She said, fairly calm.

"We need to talk with them! None of them understand the situation! That's why fear's spreading among them!" Armin reasoned.

Mikasa nodded but didn't back down. Cannons were pointed straight at them, soldiers surrounded them, their blades facing their direction. 

"I'll ask one more time! What are you really?!" Woerman screamed.

"I'm human!" Eren said in desperation.

"I see. Don't take this personally." His hand began to rise, Armin gasped.

"Jaeger, Armin. Go! Up the walls." She grabbed Eren and urged Armin forward.

"Wait!" Eren said suddenly.

The bronze key swung around his neck, triggering some kind of flashback in him. Eren narrowed his eyes on his hand and then brought his hand up to his mouth.

"Eren!" He heard Armin shout.

Woerman's came down signalling the cannons to fire. Eren bit his hand, a ball of yellow lightning surrounded them. Flesh and bones came out of no where as the torso of a titan emerged from Eren. Mikasa and Armin were trapped in the body as the ribcage wrapped around them.

Rico's eyes widened in horror. "It's not possible..."

Many of the soldiers began panicking, Woerman was rooted to the spot. 

"Captain Weilman!" Rico approached him. 

The bearded man was whimpering quietly, seeing the titan's face he stepped. 

"We're on standby! We can't risk getting near it!" He yelled, "Stay on alert, everyone! Remain on standby! Artillerymen, reload the cannon!" 

Inside the titan, Mikasa and Armin were frozen still.

"What is this?" Eren asked.

"I-I remember hearing the cannon go off," Armin said. "After that came a tremendous crash, shock, and heat! And now we're inside a giant skeleton—"

"Jaeger managed to protect us," Mikasa said calmly. "That's all we need to understand for now. Armin how much gas do you have left?"

Armin tapped his canisters, "They're empty." He confirmed sullenly.

"Hey." Eren ran around the ribcage. "You guys okay?" 

"Eren, what is this?" Armin asked.

"I don't know! But it's already starting to vaporize, just like a titan's corpse! Let's get away from it!" He stepped out into the steam that was concealing them. "Whether they're watching and waiting or if they're in a daze, the Garrisons aren't showing any signs of activity for now. But I'm sure they'll start attacking again soon enough."

The decaying torso loomed over them.

"I doubt there's any chance of reasoning with them now, after seeing this." Eren grabbed the key around his neck. "But there is one thing I remember now. The basement. The basement of my house."

Armin and Mikasa stood silent, listening.

"My dad said it'd all make sense if I go there!" Eren clutched the key, determined. "He's also the reason this has happened to me. If I go to the basement, I might figure out what the titans are too!" 

"Damn it!" He punched the skeleton of the steaming corpse, "Why did he keep it a secret?! Thousands of Scouts have died trying to get that information! It's the only hope humanity has!" Mikasa heart clenched at the thought of her family's lives being at stake.

Armin stood a little straighter.

"And he just kept it tucked away in our basement all this time?! What the hell was he thinking?! And where the hell has he been these last five years?" Mikasa was a little confused but decided to instead remind Eren of their situation.

"Jae- Eren." She changed her mind, "We have other things to attend to right now."

"Yeah." Eren said snapping out of it.

The trio moved as the smoke cleared. 

Around the courtyard the soldiers were debating amongst themselves. 

"Let's finish it off quick!" One said while others were preparing to run.

"Hold your positions!" Woerman yelled. Everyone flinched when the titan's body fell apart, sending more dust, steam and crushed bones up into the air.

Inside the cover of the smoke, Mikasa ignored the urge to cover her face. 

"I'm getting out of here," Eren said, making them gasp.

"Where to? How?" Armin asked.

"Anywhere will do for now. Then I'll go over the Wall and make for the basement." He said clenching his fist. "After I've changed into a titan again."

"Can you really do that?" Armin asked questioning Eren's thought process.

"I'm not too sure how to do it myself, but I think I can. It's just like how people can't really explain how they move their arms. Just now, my mind unconsciously focused on stopping the cannonball. That's why it decayed. It only had the capabilities and endurance for that." He was breathing heavily. "This time, I'm gonna be an even stronger one. I'm gonna be a 15-meter high one that can slaughter other titans, like before!"

"Your nose is bleeding." Mikasa pointed out, not quite believing it was possible.

"You look really pale," Armin agreed, "and your breathing is rough. It's taking a toll on your body. You're not well!" 

Eren wiped the blood from his face, "My health doesn't matter right now. I have two ideas in mind. You guys can get through this alive if you stop trying to protect me. I've already caused you two enough trouble as it is, so I'm gonna go it alone from here on out."

"No, I—" Armin started to object.

"Eren, you need to take us with you." Mikasa stated.

"You can't." Eren protested.

"If we can't keep up, you can abandon us. But you also need the scouts to back you up, I can make sure of that, Levi would kill you on the spot without me.

"I'm serious here!" Eren said exasperated, "you don't even know Captain Levi anyway?!”

"Yes, I do." Mikasa said, explaining quickly without elaborating her story, "I lived at the Survey Corps HQ before I was a trainee."

Armin was lost in his thoughts, digging for a solution as Eren's voice faded in the background. 

"Sir, the high explosive shell is almost reloaded. What are your next attack orders?" Rico asked.

"Await my signal!" Instructed Woerman.

"Yes, sir!" She said. 

"I said I had two ideas, remember? Armin, I leave the decision to you." Eren explained after they had doubted the feasibility of the first solution.

Armin looked up in surprise.

"I know how unrealistic this plan is," Eren admitted a bit reluctantly, "The best option would be to use this titan ability in a systematic way, under the military's direction. I know this sounds crazy, but if you think you can convince the Garrison that I'm not a threat, I'll trust in you and go with that option. That's my second idea. If you don't think you can do it, I'll go with the other idea as a last resort." 

On top of the walls they were readying the cannons. 

"Decide in fifteen seconds," Eren said, confident in whatever his best friend's decision would be. "Can you do it or not? I'll respect your opinion, whichever it is." 

The garrison soldier signaled he was ready to fire. 

"Eren, why are you entrusting such an important decision to me?" Armin was staring in disbelief.

"Even when things get ugly, you always make the right call, y'know? I figure that's worth relying on," Eren answered simply.

"When did I ever do that?" Armin said.

"All the time. Like that time five years ago." Armin remembered back, he ran to Hannes screaming, "If you hadn't gone and gotten Hannes for me, I would've been devoured by a titan."

"Oh," Armin said. Both of his friends who were basically strangers had said the same thing to him in different situations.

"Armin, we're out of time," Eren said as the last parts of the titan body fell apart. 

The soldier nodded, wire in hand. His comrsde held up her arm to signal the others on the ground. 

"They've finished reloading, sir!" Rico reported. "We can fire at any time!" 

"I will persuade them, without fail. I'll need you to act as nonaggressive as possible." Armin said finally. Mikasa nodded and placed her blades on the ground in front of her.

Armin stepped forward confidently, he took of his gear and ran out of the smoke startling some of the garrison members. 

"Halt!" Woerman held his arms out in front of him.

One soldier pointed a rifle at Armin, he slid to a stop and held up his arms. 

"You've finally revealed your true form, monster! I'll do it! I'll give the signal to fire!" Woerman said angrily.

"He is not an enemy of humanity! We're willing to disclose everything we've learned!" Armin's voice cut through the tense silence

"Begging for your lives won't help you! He's revealed his true form for all to see! What more is there to say?" The captain insisted stubbornly. "If you insist he's not our enemy, then show me proof! If you can't, then we'll simply eliminate the threat he poses!"

"There's no need for proof!" Armin yelled back. Wait...That's right! There is no need! He realised. "In fact, this isn't about what we perceive him to be!"

"What?! I hear that countless people saw him!" Woerman countered, not really understanding the real meaning of Armin's words.

"In which case, they surely saw him fighting titans as well and they must've seen the titans swarming around him, too!" Armin said, catching many of the soldiers by surprise. "In other words, the titans saw him as prey—just like they see us! That's an irrefutable fact, however hard you look at it!"

Then the whispers began as the soldiers listened to Armin's reasoning.

"He has a point."

"A titan, on our side?"

"That's crazy."

"Reasonable doubt goes a long way."

The soldiers started to lower their weapons.

Woerman panicked, "Prepare to attack!" He threw his arm out wildly, "Don't be taken in by their clever ruses! Their behavior has always been beyond our understanding! It's entirely possible they'd take on human form and use human language to deceive us all!"

Many of the soldiers seemed to believe him, clearly not wanting to believe that a titan could help them.

"We can't let them have their way anymore!"

The soldiers raised their weapons now glaring at Armin.

It's no use - Armin thought completely stunned - He's abandoned all logic. He's afraid to think - Armin looked at his friends - Eren! Mikasa!

Strengthening his resolve once more, Armin brought his fist to his chest as yelled: "As a soldier, I have long sworn to give my heart for the restoration of humankind! Nothing would make me happier than to die for that cause! If we combine his titan ability with our own remaining manpower, we can retake this city!" 

This made an impact on the soldiers.

"For humanity's glory, in what little time I have left to live, I will continue to advocate his strategic value!" Armin screamed in a last bid for their survival.

"Captain Woerlman," Ian started, "I believe his words are worth consid—"

"Silence!" Woerman shut him up. However much they beg for their lives, they're still traitors - he thought, his arm began to rise - To dispose of those who violate the rules, that is the duty of a soldier! 

Suddenly, "That's enough." A hand gripped the man's arm. "I see you're still as delicate as a young deer despite your size." Attached to the hand was a man with a bald head, Commander Pixis! - a name registered in Mikasa's head.

The Garrison commander brought the arm down. "Commander Pixis?" Woerman gasped.

"Can you not see that soldier's splendid salute?" Gestured to Armin who had his eyes tightly shut, "I've only just arrived, but I've been filled in on the situation. You're in charge of the reinforcements now. I think it'd be best to hear what they have to say."

Armin collapsed to the ground in disbelief while Mikasa and Eren sat behind him surprised. 

Pixis beckoned the three of them up onto the wall.

"I guess I won't find one after all. I certainly wouldn't mind being gobbled up by a beautiful lady titan." Pixis was looking down at the titans, he straightened and smiled. 

"What is the commander thinking?" Woerman protested, still on the ground. "Taking those freaks up there without a single bodyguard!"

"Well, the commander's thoughts are beyond the comprehension of average people," Rico answered calmly.

"Captain, we've finished reassembling the troops," Ian said.

"Right. Good work." Woerman noticed all the soldiers were looking nervous. 

"I see...And visiting this basement will make everything clear?" Pixis consulted Eren who had explained what he could remember about the basement through his father's words.

"Yes. Do you believe me?" Eren asked.

"Seeing as you yourself are unable to provide validation, for now, I'm simply keeping it all in mind. But I do believe I can tell when someone is being sincere or not. I will personally guarantee your safety." Pixis tapped his forehead, nodding.

Eren's shoulders sagged in relief. 

"Trainee Ackerman?" He turned to Mikasa, "From what I heard, you were referring to Trainee Jaeger, by only his last name, suggesting that you are not familiar with him?"

Mikasa nodded.

"But Trainee Arlert by his first name, suggesting you are more familiar with him... Why did you choose to stay and defend Trainee Jaeger?" Pixis enquired.

"Well sir," Mikasa replied, "In his titan form he saved many of the lives of the 104th class and so not only did I feel indebted but I believe that he could reduce the deaths that occur during the scouting expeditions and save many valuable lives."

"I see..." Pixis said, he recalled the three reforms that Erwin had recuited several years ago, they were accompanied by this girl if he remembered correctly. 

"Trainee Arlert?" Pixis turned to Armin.

"Sir!"

"Earlier, you mentioned that with this so-called 'titan ability' it would be possible to retake this city. Do you truly believe that? Or was that just a desperate plea for your life?"

"It was...both," Armin decided to answer honestly. "I was going to suggest that Eren, in titan form, could take that giant rock and use it to block the wrecked entrance."

"It was just an idea I came up with on the spot. I just wanted them to see the possibilities of Eren's ability and how it could help solve the situation we're in. Of course, I was desperate to survive, too!" Armin said truthfully.

"'Desperate to survive...There's nothing more credible than those words." He pulled out his flask and took a swig of whatever as contained in the flask.

The three cadets waited in silence for Pixis' verdict. 

"What do you say, Trainee Jeager?"

"Sir?" Eren replied.

"Can you seal that gate?" Pixis asked in a casual manner.

"I… Well… I'm not sure. Right now, I don't really understand any more than the rest of you. Maybe I can. Maybe I can't. I don't know. I don't feel I can risk giving an irresponsible answer." Eren admitted slowly.

"Ah, yes. My apologies," Pixis said still cheerful "I asked the wrong question."

The smile fell of his face as he became more serious, "Will you do it or not?" His gaze moved behind the titan-shifter and down towards the Trost District.

Eren followed his gaze and was silent for a moment. "I'll do it. I'll do it! I don't know if I can block the hole or not but I'll do it!"

Well said!" Pixis smiled, patting his shoulders. "You're a real man!" He stood and walked over to the edge of the wall."Calling all staff officers! We have a plan to put together!"

"Huh?! You can't be serious!" Armin gasped. "It was just some half-baked plan I came up with on the spot! We're actually going through with it?!"

"That's what I thought, too, but there's no point in doubting his decision," Eren said. "Commander Pixis must be envisioning something that we can't yet see."

"Something we can't see?"

"Plus, I think there's a bigger issue that needs to be addressed before we can carry out the plan. And the commander is keenly aware of it. That means…" Armin said.

"That the titans aren't the only enemy." Eren responded, Armin's eyes widened.

"Time is of the essence," Pixis said, grabbing the their attention, they stood and faced him.

"We're counting on you, young soldiers," Pixis said, his subordinates flanking him on either side. 

Mikasa clenched her knife silently, she wondered if the news had made it back to the scouts... 

The Reclamation of the Trost District had just begun.


	7. Chapter 7

Eren had joined the Garrison's Commander for a walk along the wall as Mikasa and Armin stayed still. Several minutes later, they returned and Pixis addressed the masses of soldiers below:

"ATTENTION!" His voice cut through the voices of the crowd. "I will now explain to you the details of the Trost Recovery Operation! The objective of this operation is to seal the hole in the demolished gate!"

The soldiers stood in silence from the shock.

"As for how we'll accomplish this, let me start by introducing this fellow! This is Eren Jeager, a member of the Trainee Corps!" At Pixis's words, Eren stepped forward saluting.

"He is the successful result of our top-secret titan transformation experiments! He is able to fabricate a titan's body and control it at will!" Pixis bluffed.

"In titan form, he will lift that giant rock near the front gate, carry it to the wrecked gate, and seal the hole!" Pixis continued.

"As for you, you're to defend him from the other titans while he carries the rock!"

"There's no need to fight the titans." Armin's voice said nervously from beside Mikasa.

"There isn't?" Pixis questions, his voice lowered.

"I'm sorry!" Armin stood in front of the map. "I didn't mean to interrupt! I know I'm just a trainee."

"That's okay. Continue." Pixis instructed calmly.

"Right. Normally, titans respond to large groups of people by pursuing them. So if we were to use a large group to lure them to the edge of the wall, I believe we could draw the titans away from Eren without having to fight." Armin explained. He pointed to the boulder in one corner of Trost and then to the other corner.

"Additionally, once these titans have been lured away, we could take them out with cannons without incurring any casualties. However, we can't afford to leave Eren defenseless, so a small squad of elite soldiers would need to go and protect him." Armin pointed to the map again while everyone listened keenly. "Plus, there's no avoiding any titans that come through the hole. The elite squad will need to be able to handle them." Armin finished.

"Alright, then. We'll rethink the plan around that," Gustav - one of the soldiers that accompanied Pixis - said.

"However, this is all based on the assumption that Eren can pick up the rock and seal the hole. I must admit I have my doubts about carrying out this plan with so little assurance to go on." Armin admitted.

"Indeed, I have misgivings about sending so many people to their deaths based entirely on one big 'if,' but I understand Commander Pixis' assessment too," Gustav agreed.

"Yes," Anka - a garrison soldier - said, "one of the issues is time. As we speak, titans continue to pour into the town. The more filled the town gets, the worse our chances of successfully retaking it become and the chances of them breaking through Wall Rose go up, too." 

"And there's one other issue..." Anka continued, they turned to her curious. "People can only be driven by fear for so long." 

Below, many of the soldiers had become uneasy, riots were threatening to break out as people wanted to leave. 

"By my order, all who leave now are absolved of their crime!" Pixis said, his voice unwavering. "Those who've succumbed to the titans' terror once before can never face them again! Anyone who has already experienced their horror may leave! And, those who want their family and loved ones to experience that same horror may leave as well!" 

Many of the soldiers walking away stopped, they couldn't do that to their family, they had to protect them from thia horror. 

"Let's think back four years ago! Namely, the operation to retake Wall Maria! I'm sure none of this needs saying! Calling it a 'recovery operation' gave it a nice ring, but it was essentially a way to dispose of the unemployed masses that the government couldn't support!"

"The reason no one has spoken out about it is because sending them outside is what has allowed us to survive inside these cramped Walls! All of humanity—myself included—is guilty! Conflict never arose simply because Wall Maria's citizens were in the minority!"

"But what about now?! If Wall Rose falls, humanity will lose much more than 20% of its population! Wall Sina wouldn't be able to support even half of the people still alive! If we humans go extinct, it won't be because we were eaten by titans!"

"It'll be because we killed ourselves off!" Pixis concluded.

"We cannot afford to die any further inside. I kindly ask of you! Please die here!" Pixis held out his arms. 

The soldiers on the ground stared up at him, scared, stunned but now determined to fight to reclaim Trost. 

Atop the Wall, soldiers were moving the cannons to the corner, preparing to face the titans.

"Looks like you're all here." Pixis turned to face three soldiers: Ian Dietrich, Rico Brzenska and Mitabi Jarnach, "You have but one mission: to protect Eren Yeager and eliminate any risks that arise during the operation. It will probably be the most dangerous and difficult mission of the entire operation. It's no exaggeration to say that how you fare out there will decide the fate of all humankind."

"Commander," Rico spoke up, "may I ask a question?"

"What is it?" Pixis replied.

"Are you really sure about this 'human weapon' of yours?" Rico said skeptically.

"Quit it, Rico," Ian said.

"You have your doubts too, don't you?" Rico retorted.

"Commander," Mitabi said, "this plan is based entirely on the vague factor that is Eren Jeager. If he doesn't do as planned, many soldiers will die for nothing!"

"Troubling, indeed. Are you that fond of losing to the titans?" Pixis asked suddenly, surprising them.

"Personally, I hate it. I hate losing more than anything else. But, astonishingly enough, I've been on the losing side for all my life." Pixis turned away from them, hands clasped behind his back. "I want to win against the titans. I want to prevail over those oafs, no matter what it takes."

"The same goes for us, sir!" Rico said.

Pixis smiled and turned back to them, "Then the only option is to take a gamble on him. Because what you call 'vague factor' is our one and only chance of achieving victory over the titans." 

The cannons were now in position. "Sir, it's time for the decoy operation to begin." A soldier reported.

"Mm. Ian Dietrich. Rico Brzenska. Mitabi Jarnach. You are the very best of the best of the Garrison Regiment. The fate of humanity is in your hands." He addressed his soldiers solemnly.

"Sir!" The trio saluted proudly.

"Ian, you'll lead the squad. I leave all on-site decision making to you." Pixis informed them.

"Huh? Me, sir?" Ian said, confused.

"I have no objections," Rico said firmly.

"Neither do I," Mitabi agreed.

"But, sir, with my ability…" Ian protested still.

"Never fear. You have an understanding of alcohol. You can distinguish high-quality liquor from the cheap. So I leave it to you." Pixis said cryptically.

"Yes, sir!" Ian said. 

Armin called Eren's name. "Eren, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to force all the responsibility onto your shoulders like this."

"I told you before, remember? You have the ability to make the right call. I have faith in that." Eren reassured.

Ian signalled Eren to follow him, "It's time let's go." Eden turned around and ran after him.

See you, Armin, don't die - Eren thought to his best friend.

Hmm, - Armin read his expression - you too... 

... 

Mikasa ran along the wall to the decoy operation. She took out several titans that had yet to be herded into the corner, attempting to reduce the titans near the soldiers.

"Steady!" The squad leader ordered. "Not yet!" A titan's footsteps created a loud, booming sound every time they connected with the ground. "Almost!" The titan stretched its hand toward Sasha and Daz. "Breakaway!" They flew off in different directions.

Mikasa joined Jean and Annie as they watched from a roof top. 

On the other side of Trost, yellow lightning struck the ground after a green flare was fired.

"Step one." Muttered Mikasa.

The rogue titan let out an ear piercing roar before it... Collapsed? A red flare was fired into the sky.

The operation was a failure, I knew there was no secret weapon - Rico thought in disbelief. 

Armin took off down the wall at the signal. Marco was confused but didn't question it.

Jean landed on the wall in a crouch. He ran toward Marco who was standing by Connie.

"What happened with Eren?" He asked.

"Armin's on his way there," Marco answered, his faith in Armin's intelligence. "It'll be all right I think."

"You think?" Jean said.

"I'm sure," Marco corrected himself. "Eren'll pull through for us!"

Jean didn't look convinced.

"Gathering the titans in the corner of town seems nothing but pointless to me," Connie said.

"A fight against a titan always turns into a battle of attrition," Jean explained. "They're probably trying to keep deaths to a minimum right now."

Connie took a few steps away from them. "So you're saying all the deaths up until this point are meaningless."

"An all-out war is inevitable. So it makes sense to minimize our losses and preserve our forces until that time comes, this was the right call to make." Jean said rationally.

"Was it really, though?" Connie said, questioning him further.

"It was!" Jean raised his voice slightly.

"Well, let's just try not to end up being 'losses.' All of us," Connie smiled at them, the smile didn't really reach his eyes. 

Soldiers hung from the wall. Titans pushed against one another, trying to reach the soldiers.

"Listen up! We can't let any titans leave this corner of town, no matter what! Focus on that and keep luring them! You don't need to fight them! Is that clear?" A garrison soldier instructed.

Behind the massive horde at the wall, a few titans were roaming cluelessly. 

"You'll run along the ground, three cadets per team. When you reach the wall, you leap back up. Don't die out there. If somehow a titan goes astray, we'll take it out."

"Somehow? That's a pretty likely scenario if you ask me," Jean said dryly.

"Permission to act independently in a life-threatening situation?" Annie asked the soldier.

"If it'll save your life somehow, sure." They replied, "Kirstein Team, move out!"

"Yes, sir!"

Jean, Annie and Connie took off. 

... 

Mikasa glanced around to see a titan in the distance, still on the west side of Trost but far away from the corener, she checked her gas.

"Sir! Permission to run along the wall and dispose of that titan?" She asked the garrison soldier.

The soldier glanced at her and then the titan in the distance, an abnormal by the looks of it, attempting to jump up the side of the wall.

"Granted, Ackerman." They said, knowing the reputation she had gained over the last six hours.

With that Mikasa ran down the wall towards the brown haired titan. Reaching her destination, she took a few steps back before jumping off the wall. She launched behind the titan and then flew down taking a chunk out of its neck. Seeing another titan nearby she weighed up her options: take out the titan, disobey orders and pretty much do what Levi had done before her by choosing to preserve lives or return and leave the titan to someone else.

There wasn't really a choice, she retracted her hooks and jumped onto the nearest building, skidding to a halt she checked her surroundings and then charged towards the ten metre titan. She spun, reverted her blade, and then went in for the kill. She began to make her way back to the corner of the district leaving a trail of corpses behind her. 

"Sir, why is there a singular soldier engaging the titans." A soldier with short brown hair asked her superior.

"Oh." The officer said looking at Mikasa, "That would be cadet Ackerman... I gave her permission to take down the one titan though, not take out another..." He scanned Trost. "Six titans." He finished, unsurprised considering her reputation.

"SIX TITANS SOLO?" She shouted, "AND SHE'S A TRAINEE... That's..."

"Inhuman?" The officer asked, "that's what the report from the elite said."

The soldier nodded and continued to help direct the squads below. 

... 

On the wall, Armin ran on. Eren, what's going on? - he thought.

The rogue titan sat still, his eyes unfocused and expression in the distance.

Armin flung himself off the wall, landing on thw nearest roof.

"Eren… What are you doing, Eren?" Armin said outloud.

"Arlert?" One of the elite squad asked.

"What's happened to Eren?!" Armin said immediately.

"Get away! It's dangerous there! Jaeger isn't controlling that titan! We called out to him, but he wouldn't respond after he collapsed! There's no getting through to him anymore!" They yelled to him, concentrating on a titan.

"And the plan?" Armin asked.

"It's failed!" The soldier flew off.

Armin turned, gritting his teeth, "From the back of the head to the nape… One meter high and ten centimeters across…" He pulled out one blade and jumped down onto Eren's titan.

Armin's mind was going into overdrive - Eren came out of the titans' vital spot. My guess is that it has something to do with the true nature of the titans - shot the two hooks into the titan's shoulder blades. He gripped the blade with both hands and raised it. - As long as I miss the center he won't die. It'll just hurt a little bit! - He stabbed the blade into the titan's back.

The titan reacted immediately, roaring and trashing about. Armin, secured by the hooks, held onto the blade tightly.

"Eren! Can you hear me? Pull yourself together! We're all going to die if you don't come out of there! Don't give in to the titan's body! Now just hurry and get out of this meatsack!" 

"Eren! Come out! Hurry, Eren! Eren!" Armin took deep breaths, hitting his fists on the flesh, "What happened to avenging your mom? You were gonna exterminate all the titans, remember? You hate them for killing your mom, remember?" Armin yelled at the back of the rogue titan.

"Eren! Eren! Wake up, Eren! You're in there, aren't you?! Eren! If we stay here, the titans will kill us! It'll all end here!"

"Eren…" 

"Eren…"

"Eren…"

"Eren, we're supposed to explore the outside world someday, remember? Far beyond these walls, there stretch fiery waters, lands of ice and sandy snowfields spread wide."

"The world my mom and dad planned to venture into."

"I figured you'd just forgotten, but you actually stopped talking about it because you didn't want me to join the Survey Corps, right?" Armin said desperately trying to reach his friend.

"Eren, answer me. Even though just one step outside the walls lies a hellish world. And even though it might mean dying a gruesome death like my parents."

"Why did you want to venture into the outside world?"

Silence.

And then the rogue titan let out a quiet growl. 

... 

"Looks like we have no choice but to think on our feet," Annie said, while three titans of various classes, chased them.

Connie jumped, dodging a titans swipe. He shot a hook into a wall but it didn't lodge into the wall and bounced off.

"What?" He said slightly oanicked. The titan knelt behind him to grab him but a hook shot past its hand drawing it's attention away. Jean flew past, distracting the titan.

"Jean!" Connie yelled.

"Get going!" Jean ran further away from the titan. No one's dying on my watch anymore! - he thought.

He moved to launch into the air but to his dismay the triggers on his gear jammed. "Damn! It's failing me now?" 

A fat titan appeared behind him, Jean leapt out of the way as it attacked.

Annie and Connie reached the wall and looked back to see Jean nowhere in sight.

"Jean!" Connie yelled, he noticed Jean running from a titan. "What's going on? Why isn't he using his 3DM gear?" Connie gasped. "Don't tell me…it's malfunctioning?"

Jean continued to run. "I'll manage somehow!" He yelled. Gasping for air he hid in one of the abandoned houses, food half eaten on the table. 

"Damn, how can I afford to be dead weight?" He glanced out the window to see that the titan was still there, he scanned the area spotting a crushed soldier with his gear still intact.

A plan quickly formed in his mind. "Will this really work out somehow?" He thought.

Jean ran out of the house toward the fallen soldier - he didn't have any time to waste, "As if I'm gonna wait until the titans are gone!"

"Jean!" Connie screamed still hooked onto the wall. "So it really was his gear," 

"What's going on?" Marco walked over to them.

"Damn it, what the hell?" Jean struggled with the clasp.

"You're kidding me!" Jean yelled continuing to struggle. A shadow loomed over him... the titan!

"Jean, stay calm!" Marco flew in front of the titan, leading it away.

"Marco! What are you doing?!" Jean shouted in shock.

Jean finally got the gear off, he pulled it off the dead soldier.

Connie flew toward him. "Man, don't go causin' trouble for us!" He landed on the roof, Annie landed soon after him.

"Why is the trigger so stiff?" Jean finally managed to take off but another titan knocked him down.

"Jean!" Connie jumped off the building. "Ow!" He smacked into the titan's face and then flew off.

Jean gaped at him, "What was that?!" Jean demanded.

"Same to you! Now get outta there!" Connie ordered. He jumped up as a titan's hand slapped down.

Jean got up and ran. A titan tried to dive after him.

Jean glanced back at the titan but when he looked back ahead he realised he was heading straight for a titan's open mouth, its disproportionate body hanging upside down.

Annie swooped in, she landed on the titan's chin, closing its jaw.

Jean safely ran past her. He launched into the air and then safely crashed down on the wall, Annie, Connie and Marco landed right after him. 

Mikasa landed with surprising grace on the wall twenty metres away of them, she was covered in titan blood. She shook her blades free of it and waited for it to evaporate of her clothes rather impatiently. 

"You guys are all insane!" Jean exclaimed

"No, you are!" Connie yelled back at him. "Can't believe we made it!"

"Look!" Annie gasped, Jean followed her gaze mouth open in shock. 

... 

"Eren's in control! He's trying to fulfill his responsibility now!" Armin said to Ian. "Now if we just cover him until he reaches the gate victory will be ours!"

"Defend him!" He ordered the elite, they stopped staring at the rogue titan. "Even if it costs us our lives we must let Eren reach the gate!" The rogue titan was almost there however, several titans were now approaching him. 

... 

Do not let them stop him!" Jean ordered those around him. "We gotta give Eren backup!" He jumped off. Everyone followed his lead. 

... 

"You, head to Eren!" Ian said. "That's an order! Understand?!"

"Yes, sir!" Armin saluted.

Ian began to run but then stopped noticing Mitabi's squad running without deploying their gear. "Mitabi team… What are they doing?!"

"The titans are ignoring us now!" Mitabi said. "Our only choice is to get close enough to grab their attention!"

"Look this way, damn it! Or else we'll shove our blades up your smelly asses and kill you!" One of his squad members yelled.

The titans looked over and stared at the humans.

"Here they come!"

"We got two of 'em!"

"Hurry! Run for the buildings!" Mitabi ordered.

"No way…" Armin said from Eren's shoulder, "Setting foot down there is suicide! And they have no way to fight without horses or buildings!"

"No, we have…no other choice now." Ian flew down without hesitation, his soldiers following immediately. "Follow Mitabi Team!"

A titan swiped at Ian, on iall fours, "This way! Come get me!" The titan stood up and followed, leaving Eren's path clear.

"I've got to get down there too!" Armin flew down to the ground.

My body…feels like it's about to be crushed - Eren thought, from inside the titan - Armin, what are you doing? If you walk down there…

"C'mon! Hurry up, you blockhead!" The soldier ran off, leading the titan away. "Come get me!" He managed a few metres before a hand snatched his from the side.

"Mitabi!" Someone shouted.

"Fuck!" Eren cursed.

The plan worked, despite being at such a high cost, Eren had a clear path to the gate.

Eren thought back to his earlier dream...Why did you want to venture into the outside world? Armin stood at the window, voice miles away.

Fight! Eren shouted to himself.

Armin looked to see Jean dodging a titan, Connie ran without using his gear past its feet. Marco looked over his shoulder towards Mikasa and Annie, who took down an approaching titan that Marco was distracting. He tripped briefly due to the impact of the titan's carcass falling to the ground but kept going.

"There's still a titan ahead!" Armin said. It was standing in front of the hole, blocking the rogue titan's path.

"Out of the way!" Rico dove in, gauging out its eye.

Another soldier approached from beneath, taking it out sloppily but it worked and the path opened itself up.

Armin teared up. "Go for it, Eren!"

Eren let another roar as he slammed the boulder into the gate, sealing the hole.

Armin and Jean gaped at the success, mouths wide open.

Rico fell to her knees, crying. "Everyone…your deaths weren't in vain." She held up the flare and fired the yellow rising into the sky. "Today, for the first time in history, humanity has beaten the titans!" 

"Yellow smoke shell spotted!" Anka said. "It seems the operation was a success!" The soldiers looked awstruck, many collapsed sobbing.

"Send in additional reinforcements!" Pixis ordered. "Rescue the Elite Squad!" 

The rogue titan collapsed once again, unable to move from exhaustion.

"The remaining titans are coming!" Rico announced, glancing at two approaching titans. "Climb up to the Wall!"

Armin gasped, "He's burning! We need to hurry and get him up the Wall!" Eren's arms were still attached to the muscle of the neck. "Part of his body is fused to it! I can't pull him free!"

"Then we'll have to cut it!" Rico said decisively.

With a single motion, Rico sliced the flesh that was connecting Eren to the titan's corpse. Armin fell backwards, still holding him.

Two shadows fell over the three soldiers. Titans! Armin's eyes widened.

"Armin! Eren!" Mikasa called out, Annie and Marco flanking her, though Marco seemed to be lagging behind. As she tried to approach a titan came in front of her, she surged forwards and dug her hooks into its nape, killing it. She let the body fall in front of her as she sprung herself towards the titan.

Before she got there, however, there was a swirl of green and suddenly both the got collapsed - dead and steaming. Behind Mikasa, Marco gasped in surprise.

"That's…" he began.

Eren's eyes tracked the green Cape. "The Wings of Freedom."

Levi stood facing away from them, still on the corpse of the titan, "Hey, you brats. What exactly is going on here?" Armin and Eren continued to gape at him.

"You-" Eren muttered.

"Levi!" Mikasa called, interrupting Eren, and actually sounding excited for once.

Levi looked over at her and his face seemed to relax, "Brat." He said softly, and then, "Clean that disgusting blood off your face."

Mikasa smiled and then wiped her face with her jacket sleeve.

Everyone nearby gasped... 

"Mikasa just..." Marco said trailing off.

Armin just smiled knowingly until.

"Oi! Are you just gonna keep sitting there?" Levi questioned. This seemed to snap everyone out of it and they began to scale the wall.

Wow - Armin thought - humanities first victory against the oppressors known as the titans.


	8. Chapter 8

This victory was not without cost. There were over a hundred of soldiers dead or missing and most a thousand of soldiers injured, far too many people had lost their lives for this momentous occasion and there was still work to be done. 

Mikasa landed on top of the gate near Levi. She was amused to see that in the three years that they hadn't seen each other, she had grown taller than him. Noticing the same thing, Levi glared up at her.

"Tch." He said turning away from her and jumped back down the outside of the wall, no doubt to meet up with the other scouts. Mikasa was unsure whether she should follow him or regroup with the others until Levi looked back at her, his eyes saying - brat are you coming or what?

She waved at Armin, who gave her a thumbs up, before descending down the wall after Levi. They met up with the Scouts by the base of the nearest lift that some of the garrison had set up. Erwin raised an eyebrow at Mikasa's presence but said nothing, unlike a couple of the scouts, who had clearly joined more recently. 

As Levi and Mikasa made their way over to the Special Operations Squad, one whispered not so quietly, "What's a cadet doing here? Why does she know the Elites?" He asked as his friend nodded. Their older squad members ignored them and continued leading their horses onto the lift.

Oluo, who had a 'secret' soft spot for Mikasa or the "mini-captain-brat" he called her in an attempt to mimic Levi's name calling, was slightly annoyed at their comments and asked Mikasa loudly: "How many then?" Mikasa sighed realising his plan but answered him anyway.

"25." She said deadpan.

"Solo or assists?" Oluo said enthusiastically.

"Combined, 20 solo, 5 assists." She watched Oluo's face become startled.

"20 SOLO KILLS IN A-" He bit his tongue and Petra laughed at him as well as most of the Levi squad.

"That's why you shouldn't talk with your tongue sticking out of your mouth." She reprimanded.

Furlan ruffled her hair while Isabel hugged her.

"Hmm, not too bad." Levi said in approval.

"The titans were quite concentrated inside Trost." Mikasa said modestly.

The whispering stopped amongst the rookies and started among some of the older scouts.

"25 total kills?" While they didn't doubt Mikasa's skills, they did worry about Trost, "how many titans already invaded?" 

"Attention," All heads turned to Erwin's direction, "We have received instructions to assist the clean up of the Trost District. The garrison will be firing cannons continuously in the west corner of the district so leave the titans in that sector."

The Scouts saluted and finished loading the last of the horses on to the lifts. They lifted the horses down while one Squad took down the nearby titans and then scaled the wall once more. Erwin began directing the Scouts to different areas to take out the strays.

Hange skipped over to Levi, their face glowing with glee, Moblit trailed behind her.

"Levi," they said quickly ruffling Mikasa's braided hair, "Do you want to help me capture some titans?"

"No." Levi said immediately, even though he knew it wasn't a question.

"Let's go!" Hange shouted. Moblit held up two nets and passed one to Eld and one to Furlan.

The ten Scouts took off across the district, elimimating any interfering titans as they searched for titans of a suitable size. Hange was mildly disappointed that Erwin had expressed that they be seven metres or below but accepted this anyway.

Mikasa blended in seamlessly with the Squad, she weaved in and out between them as they took down several titans in quick succession. Spotting two titans in between two buildings - a four metre and a seven metre - Hange exclaimed, "Those two."

The two groups: Moblit, Levi, Mikasa, Furlan and Isabel; Hange, Eld, Gunther, Petra and Oluo: each threw their net over the titan and flew in a clockwise circle, wrapping the titan up. Then, Moblit fired a yellow flare into the sky, signalling some of Hange's squad to bring the correct equipment to capture the titans securely to arrive. Hange's squad then worked swiftly to attach a metal collar to each titan and then forced them into metal cages. The brought some carts over to carry the now subdued titans. The Levi Squad took care of the remaining titans in their area and then scaled the wall. They had been instructed to use the lift to transport the captured titans and leave them on top of the wall while the rest of the titans were slayed. 

Finally, after a day of nonstop firing, all of the titans within the Trost District had been cleared up - the first operation in history with zero casualties. 

Mikasa said goodbye to her future squad and returned to the 104th Training Corps barracks. It was fairly empty but she spotted Armin sitting at one of the tables.

"Hi," she slid into the seat opposite, "What happened to Eren?" She asked.

"Mikasa," Armin smiled before it dropped, "Oh, Eren's being held in the basement until his trial where they will decide whether to give him to the Military Police, or to the Survey Corps.

Mikasa nodded, in thought, she then asked: "Do you think we'll have to present ourselves at the trial?"

"Huh? I suppose so ... I haven't really thought about it." Armin said, "I will, definitely, but I'm not sure if you will considering you weren't with us when we actually went to reclaim the gate... Who knows..."

Sensing Armin's need for space in order to achieve thought clarity, Mikasa said goodnight and returned to the barracks. She briefly visited the courtyard wear they had burned the bodies of the lives lost from the 104th to pay her respects and then went to bed. 

The next morning Mikasa and Armin were discussing the trial and its contents.

"It will probably decided whether Eren lives or dies." Armin explained his thoughts morbidly.

"Armin Arlert! Mikasa Ackerman!" An MP official came into the mess hall. "Are you here?"

"Yes, sir," Mikasa said turning to him.

"You have been ordered to appear at the trial this afternoon as witnesses!" He stated.

They were escorted to a large court room with a steel pole placed in the concrete at the centre of the room. Mikasa recognised some of the high ranking military officers standing on one side of the room as well as a crowd of citizens from all over the walls.

Eren was pushed into the room.

"Kneel down there," a soldier said pointing to the slab of concrete in the centre of the room.

Eren knelt, the soldiers lifted the steel bar and placed it back in between his body and his hands. Eren looked around - Why are these people here? What is this trial even about? - he saw Armin who was with Mikasa one side of the room - Armin... - Eren thought.

Zackly, the man in charge of all three branches of the military, entered the room. He folded his jacket up and rolled up his sleeves.

"Now then, let us begin. You are Eren Jeager?" He read from the file, the room was silent now, "You're a soldier who vowed to devote his life to humanity. Is that correct?"

"Yes, sir." Eren answered.

"This is an unprecedented case. It is outside the bounds of the common law, therefore we must convene a special court-martial. The final decision will be handed down by me. We will deliberate upon whether you live or die as well." Zackly explained.

Armin and Mikasa exchanged glances.

"Do you have any objections?" He asked Eren.

"None, sir." Eren said politely.

"I'm glad you're so cooperative. I'll be blunt. Concealing your existence has proven impossible." He continued, "Unless we publicize your existence in some way, we will have to face another threat besides the titans. This court is tasked with deciding which faction will take custody of you, the Military Police or the Survey Corps. First," Zackly said, "let us hear the opening statement from the Military Police."

"Your Honor, I am Nile Dawk, Commander of the Military Police. Our proposition is as follows: We will examine Eren's body thoroughly, then dispose of him as soon as possible. It's a fact that his titan power repelled the last attack, however, his character induces disturbances that may even lead to a rebellion. Therefore he shall provide us with as much intelligence as possible, then he'll become a martyr for humanity."

"There's no need for that!" a man wearing a priest's uniform interrupted loudly. "He's a vermin that breached and infiltrated the sacred Walls by intruding on our lands," 

"He should be killed here and now!" The man exclaimed.

"Pastor Nick, quiet, please," Zackly said calmly. Pastor Nick fell quiet. "Next, let us hear the proposition from the Survey Corps."

"Your Honor, I am Erwin Smith, Thirteenth Commander of the Survey Corps. Our proposition is as follows: We will accept Eren as a formal member of the Survey Corps, and recapture Wall Maria by using his titan power. That is all." Erwin finished smoothly.

Surprised whispers made their way around the room

"Hm? Is that it?" Zackly asked the Commander of the Scouts.

"Yes. Using his abilities, we can retake Wall Maria. I believe the priorities are clearly apparent." Erwin answered firmly.

"I see. On that note, from where do you intend to launch that operation? Pixis," Zackly addressed the Garrison Commander, "I believe the gate at Trost was sealed for good, yes?"

"Yes," Pixis said. "I doubt it'll ever be opened again."

"We would like to go through the Karanes District in the east. From there, we will approach Shiganshina on a new route." Erwin explained.

"Wait a minute!" A civilian spoke out, interrupting the court. "Shouldn't we seal all the gates for good now? The colossal titan can only destroy the gates! If we fortify those areas, they won't be able to attack us again!"

"Shut up, you puppet of the traders' guild! Using that titan strength, we can return to Wall Maria once again!" Another countered.

"We're fed up with you playing hero all the time!" One spat out.

"You've got a big mouth, pig," Levi said retorted. "Who says the titans will wait until you can lock up all the gates? The 'we' you're talking about refers to your little friends who you plan to get fat with, right? Can't you even see that people are starving because we don't have enough land?"

"We're only suggesting that if we sealed the gates," the man tried to defend his words, "we'd be safe—"

"Enough of your insolence!" Pastor Nick screamed. "How dare you even suggest doing such a thing to the sacred Wall Rose, given unto us by the Goddesses?! You look upon the greatness of the Walls, which transcends human understanding, and you still can't see?!"

"It was their fault that it took so long to fortify the defenses of the Walls," Armin said.

"You speak blasphemy!" The priest continued his rant.

"They have plenty of money and influence," said Rico, standing near by. "A real handful."

"This is no place for a priest to speak!" A man yelled.

"What?!" Pastor Nick yelled back at him. 

Zackly slammed his hand on the bench, "Order in the court."

"Argue about your individual beliefs and opinions somewhere else. Jeager," Zackly addressed Eren once more, "Let me ask you this: Can you keep fighting for the sake of humankind as a soldier, and also use your titan power for the same goal?"

"Yes! I can," Eren said loud and determined.

"Oh? But in the report from Trost, it says: 'He collapsed right after becoming a titan and only became concious after physical attack from Armin Arlert.'"

Eren's head snapped up in shock.

He doesn't remember that he was unconscious? - Armin thought.

"Is Armin Arlert here?" Zackly asked.

"Yes, I am." Armin spoke up.

"You, huh? Is it true that after he transformed, Jaeger collapsed and you had to attack him to prompt a response?"

"Yes, it is true, Eren was unresponsive at first so I stabbed his shoulder blade to gain his attention, he tried to throw me off initially but I then spoke to him and he listened to me and proceeded to act accordingly." Armin said carefully.

Gasps were heard, "So he can't even control it? He is a monster after all" one man said.

"But before that," Armin continued, "he also saved my life twice while in titan form. The first time, a titan was approaching me and two other trainees, he fought the titan and defended us. The second time, he protected myself and Mikasa from cannon fire. I entreat you to consider these facts as well."

"Objection" Nile said, "Should we really trust him with the fate, funds, and manpower of humanity when he could not control himself and put the lives of soldiers in danger?"

"Yeah! He's probably a titan who infiltrated us disguised as a child!" A citizen said. Armin was horrified - how did they come to such a rediculous conclusion from my words - he thought.

"Him too!" The man who first interrupted the court pointed at Armin. "How can we be sure he's human, he could have been conspiring with that devil?"

"That's right! We should dissect him just in case!" Armin was frozen by the accusation.

"Wait!" Eren yelled. "Maybe I am a monster, but he has nothing to do with that! Nothing at all!"

"As if we could believe you!" An angered man yelled back.

"It's the truth!" He yelled, desperate to defend his childhood friend.

"You're defending him? He must be one of you!"

"No!" Eren screamed, this startled much of the audience.

Eren lowered his voice and continued calmly, "You're wrong. So far, all you keep doing is blurting out convenient speculations."

"What did you say?" Nile said.

"First off," Eren began. I should stop - He thought. "You've never even seen a titan!" Armin could see Eren having an internal debate..."So why are you so afraid?" Eren asked in a demanding tone. I should stop now - Eren thought again - No, I'm gonna say it all. I'll make my stand here. 

Eren closer his eyes for a moment, "If those with strength don't fight, who will? If you're too scared to fight for your lives, then at least don't hinder me! You damn cowards!"

"What!" Someone protested in shock.

"Just shut up and put your faith in me!" Eren screamed, finishing his rant.

"Take aim!" The Commander of the Military Police said, startled by Eren's outburst.

A soldier aimed his rifle at the shifter. 

Suddenly, Levi arrived at the middle of the room and delivered a powerful kick to Eren's face, sending a tooth across the floor.

Eren looked confused as Levi pulled his head down by his hair and knees him in the face. The crown watched, transfixed but apprehensive as Levi continued to beat the brown haired teenager. 

Blood dripped from Eren's face, Levi smashed the boy's forehead into the ground with his boot. "It's just my personal opinion, but pain is the best tool for discipline. You don't need to be educated by words. You need training," he said in an emotionless tone, "You've fallen low enough that you're easy to kick around, anyway."

He continued beating Eren as the crowd was still stunned into silence.

"H-hold on, Levi." Nile said worried.

"What?" Levi asked casually pausing his assault on Eren momentarily.

"It's dangerous. What if he starts raging and turns into a titan?" Nile asked.

Levi kicked Eren again and then lifted his head up by the hair. "What are you talking about? I thought you were going to dissect him." Levi replied.

"As I heard it, when he turned into a titan, he killed 20 other titans before his strength ran out. If he were an enemy, he might cause more trouble than that intel's worth. He still can't stand against me though. What about you on the other hand?" He addressed the crowd "All of you who persecute him, think it over. Can you really kill him?" Levi asked.

No one replied because they all knew the answer. 

"Commander-in-Chief, I have a proposal." Erwin stated, raising his hand.

"What is it?" Zackly asked, not affected by the sheer violence that had taken place in front of him.

"Eren's titan power has a multitude of uncertainties and unknown elements. It is exceedingly dangerous. So why don't we put Eren under Corporal Levi's command and send them on an expedition?" Erwin proposed carefully.

"You'll bring Eren outside?" Zackly questioned.

"Yes. Whether Eren can control his titan power, and whether he may be of benefit to humankind, should be decided based on the results of that mission." Erwin stated.

"Handling Eren Jeager…" Zackly turned to the corporal, "Can you do that, Levi?"

"I'm certain I can kill him. The problem is there is no alternative," he told the Chief confidently.

Zackly paused for a brief moment, "I've made my decision," Zackly said. 

... 

The scouts took Eren inside a room near the courtooms.

"Honestly, he went overboard," Hange said as they mopped up his wounds. "Does it hurt?"

"A little," Eren answered honestly, holding a cloth to his cheek.

Mike - the Scout's second best soldier - stood by a window as Levi leaned on a wall opposite Eren and Hange.

"So, how does it hurt?" Hange eagerly asked.

"I apologize," Commander Erwin interrupted them. "But thanks to that, we got custody of you."

"Yes." Eren nodded.

"We couldn't have made that proposal go through without your tolerance." Erwin knelt in front the boy and offered his hand, "You have my respect." The boy's eyes widened in surprise, "I look forward to working with you, Eren."

"I'll do my best, sir!" Eren shook his hand.

Levi sat down next to Eren on the sofa. "Hey, Eren."

"Yes?" Eren replied.

"Do you hate me?" Levi asked.

"N-no, I understand it was necessary." Eren said honestly.

"Glad to hear." Levi said.

"You took it too far," Hange reprimanded. "You even broke his tooth. Look." They showed them a tooth in a white cloth.

"Don't pick that up. It's disgusting," Levi said glaring at Hange.

"It's an important sample for me," Hange said enthusiastically.

"Eren, I bet you're glad you won't be dissected by freaks like them, huh?" Levi asked, looking at the boy in question.

Hange protested, "Don't put me in the same league as them. I wouldn't kill Eren."

Eren just looked confused and minorly horrified.

"Hey, let me take a peek in your mouth." Hange leaned towards Eren.

Eren hesitantly opened his mouth.

Hange squeaked in surprise. "His tooth…already grew back."


	9. Chapter 9

Eren was taken to an old castle in the middle of nowhere. 

"The former Survey Corps headquarters. It's nothing more than a renovated old castle. While it definitely looks impressive," Oluo explained, "it's so far from the Walls and all rivers that it's completely useless to the Survey Corps."

The group moved through the forest approaching the base.

"The story goes back to the ambitious early days when the Corps was formed. Who would've thought we'd end up using it again to serve as your hideout?" Oluo said, mildly amused.

"Don't get cocky, new blood," Oluo leaned towards Eren across their horses.

"What?" Eren asked confused.

"I don't know the deal with this crap about you being a titan, but we can't have Captain Levi babysit—" Oluo bit his tongue as the horse stumbled.

"That's what you get for talking while riding your horse," Petra said as they dismounted, in the background Isabel was laughing at his misfortune.

"The first moments leave the most important impression. That newbie was scared shitless." Oluo said confidently.

"He doesn't seem 'scared shitless' to me." Furlan said, he tilted his head and looted at Eren. The boy was tending his horse unaffected and oblivious to their conversation.

"I think he was just stunned silent by how lame you are," Petra said.

"Still, it's all going according to plan," Oluo tried to sound cool in front of his squad members.

"Man, you never used to talk like that. If by chance you're trying to imitate Captain Levi, you should really stop it. You two are nothing alike, but still…" Petra frowned, "you won't become a role model for 'Kasa like that either."

Oluo smirked back cockily but was clearly somewhat affected by her comment. "Do you want to chain me down, Petra? You're still ways to go to be fitting for my wife."

"If only you'd bled to death from biting your tongue," she said calmly, ignoring his other comments.

"You keep on boasting about how many titans you've killed too," Petra added as an afterthought.

"So what?" Oluo asked. "I've boasted about you guys too."

"You're pathetic!" Petra said as she scolded him, "Mikasa showed more modesty than you and she's years younger than you!" 

Eren was in a world of his own as he tended the horse - Those people are the Survey Corps' Special Operations Squad, commonly known as the Levi Squad...

Petra Ral: 10 solo kills, 46 assists.

Oluo Bossard: 39 solo kills, 9 assists.

Furlan Church: 15 solo kills, 33 assists.

Isabel Magnolia: 5 solo kills, 49 assists.

Eld Jinn: 14 solo kills, 32 assists.

Gunther Schultz: 7 solo kills, 40 assists.

\- Eren rattled off their kills in his head - They're the elite of the elite. The top tier of the Scouts, hand picked by Captain Levi... If I went berserk, these people would be the ones to kill me. - he stared at them snapping out of his daze to see Isabel hit Oluo on the back of the head with a broom? - huh - Eren thought as Petra high fived her. 

Eld looked down as he walked past with Gunther. "It's covered in weeds. It looks terrible."

"It's been unused for a very long time. Inside, a sea of dust is probably awaiting us." Gunther said.

"That is indeed a severe problem We must sort it out immediately," Levi said with a serious expression.

Levi made his way inside the castle and tied a handkerchief around his face, he walked up the stairs and threw the nearest window open. 

"We're done cleaning the upper floors," Eren walked up to the Captain. "Where will I get to sleep in the building, sir?"

"Your room is in the basement." Levi replied.

"The basement again, sir?" Eren questioned.

"Of course. You're not in complete control of yourself yet. If you drifted off and turned into a titan, at least if you're underground we can restrain you right away. That was one of the conditions agreed upon for us to get custody of you. It's a rule that we must follow. I'll take a look around the rooms." Levi walked out of the room, "You do this room, Eren."

"Yes, sir." Eren said slightly unhappily, the room was fairly clean but clearly not up to Levi's standards.

Petra came in moments after Levi's departure, "You've got quite a despairing look on your face, Eren." She said.

"I do?" Eren turned to face her.

"I'll be calling you Eren. Captain Levi does the same. Here, his word is the law." She continued.

"Right, I don't mind that, but did I really have a despairing look on my face?" Eren asked confused.

"It's not surprising at all. He doesn't come across as the perfect, invulnerable hero people think he is, does he?" Petra glanced back to the door. "The true Levi is surprisingly short, irritable, violent, and hard to approach."

"That's not it," Eren said, shaking his head, "I was surprised how obediently he accepts the decisions of the higher-ups."

"Did you think that as strong as he is, he wouldn't care about rank or the chain of command?" Petra asked curiously.

"Yes," Eren admitted slowly. "I expected him not to acquiesce to anyone's words."

"I don't know the details myself, but I heard he was pretty much like that originally. Before joining the Survey Corps, he was a famous thug in the capital's underworld."

In the background he heard someone - Isabel - call after Levi.

"Levi, big brother!" Eren flinched at the sound.

"But then, why and... why don't Isabel and Furlan address him as Captain?" He found himself asking.

"I don't know exactly what happened," Answered Petra, "He was taken into the Survey Corps under Commander Erwin's hands, along with Isabel, Furlan and a child, that was Mikasa. "

"The Commander... Wait... Mikasa... So that's why." Eren connected all the questions in his head.

Petra nodded, "Mikasa, she's been with the scouts for as long as, no longer that I have been with them." 

"Hey, Eren!" Levi appeared behind her, interrupting her explanation.

"Yes, sir!" Eren stood to attention and then began returned to sweeping the floor vigorously.

"It's no good. Do it all from scratch!" Levi glared at some seemingly none existent patch of dirt on the floor. 

... 

In another Scouting Headquarters, Erwin sat at his desk drawing for the upcoming 57th expedition.

"So, in thirty days, we're to go outside the Walls to build a stronghold for the supply chain?" Mike stared out of the window with disapproval. "Not to mention we'll be taking fresh graduates with us too."

"If we even get any new recruits that is." Erwin said. Although we are guaranteed Mikasa as the top graduate of her class - he thought.

"In my opinion, this is far too hasty." Mike said.

"Eren's current position is a temporary thing. We must quickly and smoothly prove his usefulness to Central." Erwin scanned the formation again. "Otherwise, sooner or later, the Police will make another move to—"

"Can't you take that mask off at least for me, Erwin?" Said Mike, slightly agitated.

The Commander smiled at him, "You're really good at sniffing out things like this, Mike."

He sniffed loudly. "Too bad you have no scent whatsoever."

"I'll tell you when the time is right." Erwin turned back to his work - the conversation over. 

... 

The Special Operations Squad were sitting at the table drinking tea.

"We'll probably be ordered to stand by for a few more days," Eld said, "but I heard we're supposed to be going on a large-scale extramural expedition. And we'll be taking the new graduates with us as well."

"Is this true, Eld?" Gunther asked a bit surprised by the news. "Isn't it awfully soon? Even considering that they handled this last titan attack quite well."

"Hmm..." Furlan said, "I suppose Mikasa will be joining us then."

Isabel nodded enthusiastically, just as Eren was about to question Mikasa joining the squad Oluo spoke. "I heard those kids were paralysed with fright" Oluo half scoffed at the cadets.

"Is this all true, Captain?" Petra asked.

"I'm not involved in making our plans. It's Erwin. He's likely considering far more variables that might occur to us." Levi said, holding his teacup by the rim.

"It's true that we're in an unprecedented situation," Eld said. "On the one hand, we lost the Maria reconquest route that we established through huge sacrifices, but on the other hand, we got an unexpected ray of hope." He looked to Eren.

Eren recoiled slightly as seven pairs of eyes refocused on him.

"I still have trouble believing it. You can 'turn into a titan,' but what's that mean, Eren?" Eld asked.

"My memories from that time are quite hazy. It felt like a selfless, dreaming state. It can be triggered by hurting myself. Like, if I bite—" Eren gestured to his hand and then froze. Wait, -he thought - how do I know this?

"You guys know all of this too. We couldn't get any more out of him than what's written in the reports." Levi said. "They won't stay put though. Their meddling could even kill you, Eren."

"They? Who?" Eren said confused, any thoughts of Mikasa's past and his titan powers wiped from his mind.

They heard a loud slam as something or someone collided into the door.

Petra stood up quickly to remove the wooden bar blocking the entrance.

Hange entered rubbing their forehead, "Good evening, gentlemen of Squad Levi! Have you made yourselves at home in the castle?"

"You're early," Levi ignoring their question.

"How could I stay put now?" They replied.

"Squad Leader Hange?" Eren spoke up.

"Sorry for the wait, Eren. I'm charged with experimenting on the two titans we caught alive in the city. I want you to help me out with tomorrow's experiments. I came to ask permission for that." Hange explained.

"An experiment? What am I supposed to—"

"What else but that totally awesome thing you do!" A mad expression appeared on Hange's face.

"Uh…" Eren leaned back uneager, "I can't give you permission myself. I don't have authority over myself, you see."

"Levi, what are Eren's plans for tomorrow?"

"Cleaning the garden." Levi said, deadpan.

"Okay then, it's decided!" Hange shook Eren's hand with enthusiasm, "I'll be counting on you tomorrow, Eren!"

"Yes... But what exactly are these experiments on the titans?" Eren asked.

"Hm?" The atmosphere in the room changed suddenly as Hange adjusted their glasses.

Eren cringed.

"Uh… What exactly are these experiments…" Eren repeated more unsure.

"Stop that. Don't ask her," Oluo whispered fiercely from beside him Furlan was doing a shushing action.

"Ah, I knew it, you just had this expression like you wanted to know." Hange grinned.

Levi stood up and walked out the door in silence, his squad filing out after him. 

... 

Hange proceeded to spend the entire night telling Eren about their experiments when they were interrupted.

Moblit threw the doors open, "Is Squad Leader Hange here?"

Upon seeing Hange he said, "The experiment subjects... Both of the titans were killed!" 

Hange cried out as two bodies of the titans' remains steamed. 

"Sawney! Bean! This can't be for real!" They grabbed their hair, collapsing to their knees. "Someone tell me I'm dreaming!

Eren watched the scene with a grim expression, he had his good pulled over his face.

"Those experimental subjects were very valuable," Gunther said. "Was it a soldier?"

"Yes," Eld glanced at Hange. "The culprits are still unknown. Both titans were killed before sunrise. When a guard spotted them, they escaped using their 3D Maneuver Gear."

"So it was a premeditated move by at least two people?" Furlan questioned aloud with a frown on his face.

"Sawney!" Hange cried.

"Check it out! Squad Leader Hange is losing her shit," Oluo said rather unsympathetically.

Isabel and Petra made eye contact before jabbing him sharply on either side of his ribs.

"What on Earth…" Eren murmured.

"Let's go," Levi said. "This is the jurisdiction of the Police." He walked away.

"Yes, sir." Eren said.

"What do you see there? Who do you think is the enemy?" Erwin approached Eren, leaning over his shoulder.

"Huh?" Eren said confused.

Erwin hesitated, "Sorry, that was a strange thing to ask." He turned around and joined Levi. Eren watched in confusion as they walked away. 

... 

"I hope you won't get upset when I say this. But you aren't a strong person, Jean. So you can relate to the feelings of the weak. What's more, you excel at sizing up any situation. Isn't that why you already know what needs to be done?" Jean remembered Marco's words to him after they had reclaimed the HQ. 

Jean stared at the flames and thought about Marco, his broken leg keeping him in the infirmary. His mobility became a sacrifice for humanity - Jean though of Marco's smiling face - what... what if Marco had been amongst the dead and not just amongst the injured? 

"What…needs to be done…" Jean's resolve finally hardened. "Hey, guys. Have you decided where you're going to enlist? I've made up my mind."

Connie looked up at him.

"I'm…" Jean clenched his fists, "I'm—I'm joining the Survey Corps!"

Connie looked at Jean's shaking hands as he walked off.

He approached Annie, "Hey, Annie. What do you think? Even Jean said he's joining the Survey Corps."

"Huh? Jean said that?" Armin turned to him looking surprised.

Connie looked at Annie expectantly.

"Nothing really," she answered blankly.

"You're set on joining the Military Police, right? Maybe I should too, shouldn't I?" Connie enquired.

"If someone told you to die, would you do it?" Annie asked.

"What? Of course not," Connie replied startled.

"Then why not make your own decision?" She said bluntly 

"Armin," Annie said changing the direction of the conversation, "what about you?"

"I think if you know why you have to die, there are times when you must lay down your life. Not that I want to die," he admitted.

"I see," she sighed quietly. "You've made your choice."

"Yeah. I chose where I'd enlist a long time ago." Armin said thinking of him and Eren when they were younger.

"Seriously? Armin, you too?" Connie's shoulders sank, seemingly deep in thought.

"You're weak, but you've got guts," Annie told Armin surprising both herself and Armin by her statement.

"Th-Thank you. Annie, you're actually pretty nice, aren't you?" Armin said.

Annie turned to him, surprised. No... I- I'm not a good person - she thought.

"It seems like you don't want us to join the Survey Corps. Do you have a reason you want to join the Military Police?" Armin observed.

"Not really. It's just…I want to survive." Annie said, clenching her jaw. She owed her life to both Mikasa and Armin three times between them - she thought in confusion - I... I don't care for these devils... I just... - Annie's train of thought trailed off as her inner conflict grew. She walked off towards the barracks, the gear she had stolen from Marco stashed under the floor boards beneath the spare bed in the corner of the next room. It's not like he would need it any time soon - she thought bitterly back to his sacrifice. In his haste to help Eren up the wall he didn't check it and his gas ran out, slamming his already injured leg into the wall, fracturing it; Marco would probably never be able to move with full mobility again. 

... 

"It looks like they couldn't find any soldiers who used their Maneuver Gear without permission," Gunther sat at a table, holding a cup. "Then who did it?"

Eld drank from his own mug. "No idea. Right now, I'm more worried about the upcoming induction ceremony. How many of the new trainees are actually crazy enough to join us?"

"Hey, Eren," Gunther called to Eren who was by the horses. "Are there any people in your class who'd join us other than you or Mikasa?"

"There are some. No, there were some. I don't know about now... But, umm, how do you know Mikasa will be joining the Scouts, she never said anything about joining them?" Eren asked confused.

"How much do you know about Mikasa before she joined the Training Corps?" Gunther asked Eren, "wait... No she probably didn't tell anyone but you've probably heard that she lived with the Scouts before she signed up as a trainee." Eld nodded while taking another sip.

They heard the sound of hooves, the second in command stood up, "Attention!"

Levi came over on his horse, "You two, get ready to leave. We're heading out on patrol."

"Yes, sir!" They replied simultaneously.

Eren saluted at Levi, "Good morning, Captain Levi!"

"Listen, Eren, never stray more than two horse-lengths from me. Don't forget that the only reason you're not locked up is because I'm watching you," Levi warned the boy.

"Yes, sir!" Eren replied.

"Let's go."

The four left on their horses. 

... 

Mikasa crossed the courtyard towards Armin who was leaning against the wall with Annie and Sasha, Connie was crouching next to them. Just after she arrived, Jean approached them causing Armin to look up.

"Jean, you're really joining the Survey Corps?" Armin asked.

"Yeah," he confirmed, he was calm about his decision now.

"Why the change of heart?" Sasha asked curiously. "I mean… Aren't you scared?"

Jean has his hands on his hips, "Huh? Of course I don't want to join the Survey Corps." He said tilting his head.

"Th-Then why would you?" Connie asked, now quite confused.

"It's not that the titans don't scare me anymore either. And I won't spout nonsense like, 'The best belong in the Survey Corps.' I'm not as eager to die as some are." Jean explained.

"You mean Eren?" Connie looked saddened slightly. "He's already joined the Survey Corps." 

"Trainees, line up! Line up in front of the stage!" A Scout called out to them.

They moved towards the stage, lining up as per the man's instructions.

They began moving, following the man's directions.

Jean stood with his friends, "You know, I'm not risking my life because someone convinced me. This is a job you can't do unless you decide for yourself." He turned away as Connie stood up, a little later than everyone else. 

The sun had now set and the night sky was lit up by torches. The trainees stood to attention, the Commander of the Survey Corps stood on the stage.

"I am Erwin Smith, Commander of the Survey Corps. Today, you will choose a branch of the military. Putting it bluntly, I'm here to persuade you to join the Survey Corps. During their recent attack, you learned how terrifying the titans can be, as well as how limited your own strength is." Erwin said.

Mikasa's eyes were staring blankly ahead, Armin was similar. However most of the trainees were becomin nervous.

"However" Erwin continued, "that battle brought humankind closer to victory than ever before. The key was Eren Yeager."

"By risking his own life, he's undoubtedly proven himself a great ally to humanity. With his help," Erwin glanced to a map of the walls on a stand, "not only did we stop the titans' advance, but we've also obtained a key to discovering their true nature."

This caught the attention of many of the cadets and many gasped.

"We believe that the basement of his old home in Shiganshina District holds answers about the titans that even he doesn't know. If we can reach that basement, we will find clues to ending this century of titan domination," Erwin said.

Whispers increased around the yard.

"We've already advanced that far?" One trainee said.

"If we learn what they are, we can end this!" A girl said after him, more optimistic.

No matter how much he needs recruits, I can't believe he's publicizing this information. - Armin thought -Or…does he have some hidden motive? What is the commander trying to smoke out? - Armin's mind continued to whir as he noticed Erwin scanning the reactions of the crowd.

"We aim to reach the basement in Shiganshina District. However, that requires us to retake Wall Maria. In other words, our objective remains the same. But with the Trost gate sealed for good," at Erwin's signal, Petra and Mike unfolded the map and held it up for display, "we'll have to take the long way around from Karanes in the east."

"The four years we spent laying a route for a full-scale army have gone to waste. In those four years, more than sixty percent of the Survey Corps lost their lives. Sixty percent in four years. An insane figure." Erwin said in a straightforward manner, not hiding any of the facts.

Mikasa looked at Petra, who clenched her hand around the map.

"Those of you who join us will participate in our excursion beyond the walls next month. We expect thirty percent won't return. In four years, most will be dead, but those who make it through will become superior soldiers with a high survival rate."

Hardly any of the cadets looked eager to join.

"Now you know the discouraging facts. Any of you still willing to risk your lives, remain here," Erwin said grimly.

Mikasa still looked blank, while Armin was determined. Some of the trainees had a look of determination crossed with the need to throw up.

"Ask yourselves: Are you willing to offer your beating hearts for humanity? That is all. Anyone who wishes to join another branch is dismissed." Erwin finished. 

The majority of the trainees left. Annie turned her heel as well, still determined to join the Military Police.

The remaining trainees - barely thirty cadets - stayed rooted in place. 

"Could you…die if you're ordered to?" Erwin asked them.

"We don't want to die!" A cadet yelled from behind Mikasa.

"I see," Erwin finally smiled. "I like the looks on your faces." 

He raised his voice, "Now then, I welcome all of you to the Survey Corps! This is a true salute! Offer up your hearts!" He placed his fist over his heart.

"Yes, sir!" They echoed, salute in place. 

"Guys…" Armin looked around him.

"This is the pits," Jean said dismally, "The Survey Corps…"

"I'm scared," Sasha admitted. "I want to go home."

"I don't even care anymore," Connie said looking a little sick.

Reiner was silent as he stood beside Bertholdt who was sweating nervously.

"If you're gonna cry about it, you should've left," Ymir said to Christa, the blond girl looked frightened. 

"You've done well to endure your fear," Erwin addressed the newest members of the Scouts, "You are brave soldiers. You have my deepest respect." 

... 

"Salute!"

They saluted a man who was standing by the stables, a white bandana tied to his head.

"I'm Squad Leader Ness," the man said, "And this is Charlotte, my horse. She loves to chew on people's hair, so be careful or you'll wind up prematurely bald. Nice to meet you all!" Just as he said it, the horse clamped it's teeth down on the white cloth, "Hey! Stop it, Charlotte! Someone grab her!"

They stood still, minorly confused as they watched Ness struggle with his horse. 

Training began the next day, mostly revising Commander Erwin's long range Scouting formation. Ness was lecturing the class, he pointed to the formation displayed on the board behind him.

Armin noticed that Eren's position was mentioned no where but he made no comment and continued to take notes. After a day of training, Hange took Mikasa aside after everyone had returned to the barracks.

"Mikasa," Hange said to the girl, "Erwin told me to give you some instructions."

Mikasa nodded.

"You are to join the special operations squad, however you won't be informed of their plans for the expedition until the morning of departure. We want to keep it a secret that you are travelling with them as back up and it would be to obvious to have you meet up with them."

"Ok." Mikasa said. 

Hange beckoned her into a room.

"I have a task for you. If someone - a human - appears, that isn't a scout and appears hostile, I want you to fire this flare. It will appear brown and this will signal a secondary state of emergency. If they are to attack you, it will be your job to ensure that Eren is not taken and help the Squad above all. They may be more experienced than you but you outrank them in hand to hand combat so use this to your advantage." Hange said seriously.

Mikasa nodded again, taking the flare. She was a bit puzzled as to why it would need to be kept a secret but held her tongue, she would have to consult Armin after the expedition, he always seemed to have more of an insight on the strategic points. 

... 

"We of the Special Operations Squad will be here," Gunther pointed at the paper on the ground, "standing by in the center of the last ranks."

"We're pretty far back," Eren noticed. Behind him Petra looked over his shoulder at the formation, Furlan let out a hum of agreement.

"It's the safest place in the formation. We're even more heavily guarded than the supply wagons. We don't have a real objective this time." Gunther turned to face Eren, "This expedition is so brief because it's a practice run for your journey to Shiganshina."

"Um, I still don't know what this power should be used for," Eren said nervously.

"Did you understand what the commander's question meant?" Gunther asked.

"Did you all understand?" Eren asked the rest of his squad.

"No," Eld replied, Petra and Isabel, who was petting her horse, both shook their heads.

"It would be an overstatement to say I understand it all," Oluo began trying to appear aloof, "That said, I-"

"But I think it's possible this mission has another goal," Gunther cut him off, rolling up the diagram, completely unaware of Oluo's spluttering behind him.

Furlan nodded and explained Gunther's point further, "But the commander has decided it'd be best not to reveal that objective. So we should just focus on getting there and back. Trust in the commander."

"That's all the training for today. Prepare to return to base." The squad returned the castle. 

Eren finished cleaning the stables and walked outside. Oluo was leaning on the wall nearby and Isabel was still with the horses.

"Guys," Eren noticed the newest scouts walking by. "Oluo, may I go talk with my friends for a bit?" He asked.

"Jeez, just go already." Oluo said in a not quite like Levi tone. 

"Yo, Eren!"

"It's been so long!"

"What? Everyone's here?" Eren was stunned by the number of cadets he recognised, "But if you're all here, then… Doesn't that mean all of you joined the Survey Corps?"

"Why else would we be here?" Connie smiled, now more confident in his choice.

"Then the only ones who picked the Military Police were Jean, Annie, and Marco?" Eren asked, still shocked.

Jean walked up behind him, Eren turned round in disbelief, "No way… You too?!" Eren's eyes searched for Marco.

"Marco's... Out of action for a while." Jean said, keeping his face straight.

"What…did you say?" Eren was confused. "B-but, he said it was just a sprain?"

"Apparently he lied..." Jean said trailing off, not sure how out of it Eren must have been after Trost to not have noticed a broken leg. 

"Hey, newbies!" Ness called out to them and gestured to a scout holding a set of green clocks, "Get over here! Your uniforms are here!"

They moved over to him and pulled on the cloaks, the Wings of Freedom proudly on their backs. 

... 

The Survey Corps lined up in the streets of the Karanes district, the bells started to ring.

"Commander, it's almost time." 

The Scouts were waiting at the gates, the Wings of Freedom emblazoned on their capes and jackets.

"We've driven all the titans out of the area." A report came back.

"Thirty seconds until we open the gate!"

"It's time! Humanity will take another step forward."

"Show us what you're made of!"

The soldiers held their blades to the sky and let out a collective battle cry.

"Open the gate!"

"Forward!" Erwin ordered, his white horse charging onwards. "We will now begin the 57th expedition beyond the walls! ADVANCE!"


	10. Chapter 10

As the scouts charged forwards into Maria, Mikasa slipped backwards as her comrades charged on around her. She ensured no one was watching her lag behind, making it seem like she was simply moving into position. She moved around a supply wagon and met up with the rest of the Special Operations Squad. Despite the fact that she knew that her future was with the Levi Squad, she did wonder why they didn't wait until after the first expedition to move her there.

Levi nodded at her arrival but said nothing else. Eren looked surprised along with the other squad members, clearly not informed in case it risked the cover of her secret assignment.

"Mikasa?" Eren asked curiously, "What are you doing here?"

"Just helping my integration to the Squad." Mikasa answered with the preprepared excuse that Hange told her.

"Oh..." Eren said. He turned to Oluo, "Oluo, sir, can they…do you think the recruits can beat the titans?" Eren asked.

"What have you been doing the past month? Listen, brat, the most crucial part of an expedition is in how you avoid fighting titans—" Oluo bit his tongue. Mikasa rolled her eyes but kept looking forward. The rest of the squad ignored Oluo and his antics. 

The Survey Corps reached the outskirts of the city and the houses became more sparse.

Erwin signalled with his left arm, "Go into long-range scouting formation!" He commanded.

Groups of Scouts began to break of from the main formation, the Levi Squad stayed in the centre column. 

... 

In the distance Armin could see the residue from the flares, colouring the grey sky.

Something's wrong - he thought as he held his flare gun - It's been a while since we saw the red smoke round, but the formation is still off... It can't be…

"However, this strategy only works on normal titans, whose behavior can be easily predicted." Armin remembered the words from training.

Black smoke tainted the sky.

A black flare - Armin thought.

Is a titan ignoring the nearby humans and heading for the formation's center? - Armin's mind was making sense of the puzzle before him - It has to be!

Two scouts came out of the forrest, they were followingby a titan that seemed to be ignoring them

"That's an abnormal!" Armin said.

"It's only necessary to fight abnormals, whose behavior is unpredictable." Their orders stated.

"Damn, we'll have to fight it," Ness cursed. "Siss, go for the neck! I'll stop it!"

"Roger!" Siss called back from the other side of the titan.

Ness pulled out his blades and prepared to launch off Charlotte. Using Maneuver Gear on flat terrain is a huge disadvantage. It almost never works. But I can't let it disrupt the formation - He thought, glancing over at Armin - I think that's Arlert over there. I don't want one of the new recruits to run into it... I have to stop it here!

He launched of the horse, firing his hook into the titan's heel. He was pulled along by the abnormal but he skimmed the ground and surged forward, taking out the titan's Achilles Heel. With the tendons cut, the titan fell forward.

"Now, Siss!" He yelled.

The other scout launched himself at the nape taking the titan down

"You did it, Squad leader Ness!" Armin congratulated grinning. However his grin faded as he spotted something in the distance.

"Did I get him?" Ness wondered. A horse trotted up to him. "You came for me? That's my partner. I love you, Charlotte!" The horse rejoined the formation.

They heard more giant footsteps approaching. Ness and Siss looked at it in disbelief.

"Again? What is the right flank recon squad doing?" Siss said.

"If it ignored them and came this way, it must be another abnormal. We've got no choice then…" Ness prepared to engage the incoming titan. "Let's do it again, Siss."

"Right!" Siss replied.

"But we've got the worst luck, doing this twice in a row. And I think it's at least a fourteen meter class. This one will be tough." Ness informed him.

Ness gasped at the sight of a blond titan with female anatomy.

She ignored them, running in between the two horses.

Armin fired a black smoke flare. "What's that?" He asked in disbelief, "It's too fast!"

"Don't let it reach Arlert! Siss!" Ness called to the younger soldier.

"Yes, sir!" He jumped off his horse, aiming for the titan's nape.

The female titan ducked and caught Siss, she caught Ness' wire with her other hand me flung them to the ground, killing them instantly.

Armin froze in shock as the titan planted her foot in to the ground. He panicked as she moved towards him but released the one of the spare horses he was guiding.

"No… No…." Armin said in horror, "That's no abnormal... It's intelligent! Like the Armored or Colossal Titans, or Eren… A human in the body of a titan! B-But who? Why? This is bad! What should I do?" The shifter continued to chase him.

She was getting closer.

"I'm going to die, too. I'll be killed! Go! Run away!" He released the second horse and shoed it away.

A colossal foot came down next to him, Armin looked up to see the female titan peering down at him. The force of the foot knocked him and his horse to the ground.

What does it… - Armin thought as he looked at its dirty blond hair - No, what do they… What do they want?

Armin fell to the floors his hood falling over his face. His arms shook as he pushed himself up but to his dismay the female titan landed in a crouch next to him.

He felt his hood being lifted up, the female titan looked at him intensively. He was stunned into place as she ignored him and ran off.

"It's not going to kill me? What just happened? It removed my hood…to, to look at my face?" He touched his face, his body still shaking. 

"Armin!" Reiner reached him, a second horse in tow.

"Reiner!" Armin called in relief.

"Hey, can you stand? You won't last outside the Walls unless you're on horseback. Hurry!" He said, urging Armin onto the horse.

"Yes!"

The two blondes charged after the female titan.

"I saw the smoke round signaling an abnormal. Was it that one there with the nice ass?" Reiner asked.

"That's no abnormal," Armin replied. "It's a human in a titan body!"

"What?" Reiner said, a little too quickly.

"Wait a second. We need to fire a smoke round first." He loaded the flare. "H-Hurry! I must signal them about the emergency over there."

A shot was fired by someone behind them.

"Wait," Reiner looked behind them. "I think Jean fired it."

Another shot was heard as the chain reaction took place.

"It came from the right flank. Does that mean we're so compromised, we can't continue the mission?" Reiner asked.

Jean caught up with them, "Looks like the right flank recon squad was partially wiped out by titans. I don't know all the details but they all attacked at once and they were fast. They're doing what they can to hold the titans back, but recon is no longer possible."

Armin and Reiner listened to him grimly.

"We've taken heavy losses, and if we aren't careful, we'll be annihilated." Jean finished.

"It came from the same direction," Armin said recalling the female titans appearance. "No way… Was it leading the titans?"

"That?" Jean looked at the female shifter. "Why is a titan over there? Is it an abnormal?"

"No, it's different. It's a human in a titan body. Someone with the same ability as Eren."

"What?" Jean said.

"Why do you think that, Armin?" Reiner enquired.

"The titans only eat us. We're just killed in the process. Killing us isn't their goal. But when its weak spot was targeted, it caught the soldiers and smashed them into the ground. It killed to kill, rather than to eat." Armin explained his thought process to his comrades.

In front of them, the female titan kept running.

"Its nature is different from the others. When the Colossal and Armored Titans destroyed the Walls, it must've been the one that brought that army of Titans. They worked together and their goal has consistently been to attack all humanity!" Armin said horrified.

No, maybe not… -Armin thought - It felt like it was looking for someone. If that is the case, could it be looking for… 

Armin had a realisation, "Could it be looking for Eren?"

"Eren? Eren's with Squad Levi on the right flank, where it came from," Reiner said confused.

"The right flank?" Jean said, surprised. "The plans I got had them to the rear of the left flank."

"Mine said they were near the front of the right. But there's no way they'd be on the front lines," Armin said, realising that this must have been purposeful...They initially didn't show Eren on the plans and when they did, he wasn't mapped in the same place... But why?

"So where is he?" Reiner asked.

"He must be in the safest place in the formation," Armin answered. "Which means in the center, and towards the rear."

"Armin!" Jean scolded, "There's no time to think. The smoke rounds aren't enough to communicate how much of a threat this titan poses. At this rate, it'll wipe out the commander's troops. Then the formation will fall apart, and we'll all die."

"What are you trying to say?" Reiner asked.

"I mean, at this range, we may still be able to draw its attention. We can buy enough time for their escape." Jean realised what he was asking them to do. "Maybe. Just a chance."

"But it really is intelligent. To it, we are nothing but insignificant insects. It'll just crush us." Armin said.

"Seriously?" Jean smiled, it was laced with sarcasm. "That's scary," he laughed slightly.

"Hey," Reiner said, "are you really Jean? The Jean I know never thinks of anyone but himself."

"Don't be an ass." Jean stared forward, "I just don't want to be disappointed by the ashes of the people I never knew. I…I know what I have to do now, and this is the job we chose. So help me!" He said.

"Put on your hood. As far forward as you can so that your face is hidden from it." Armin said, going along with Jean's plan and surprising him, "I don't think it will kill us until it knows who we are!"

"I see," Reiner grinned and pulled up his hood. "It won't kill someone who might be Eren. That's reassuring enough. Let's just hope it has poor eyesight!"

"Armin… I thought it was creepy how you always clung to Eren. But I've always thought you had it in you," Jean pulled up his hood, following Armin's suggestion.

"Um, thanks. But 'creepy?' That's really mean." Armin said half smiling.

The trio approached the suspected shifter, Armin went to her right with Jean to her left and Reiner behind her.

It's going much more slowly than when I first saw it. Is it tired? If it runs at that speed again, we'll be too late! Now's our chance! We have to do it now! - Armin thought.

Remember what I said - Jean thought - Try to draw its attention for as long as possible, to give the formation time to withdraw! Keep it here as long as you can.

If we could cut its Achilles tendon, that'd be more than enough. But don't do anything stupid. Don't try to kill it! - Jean knew that the titan would attack them if they provoked her.

It's aware of the weak spot on its neck. It's totally different than other titans - Armin thought in despair - It is impossible to kill. At least, not by any normal human being. However… - Armin thought about Mikasa and Captain Levi - But those two might be able to…

Jean held his blades high, he stood up on his horse and tried to shoot her legs. The titan spotted him and slapped him away with her hand. With another swipe she knocked Armin off, he dropped his blades as he rebounded of the ground before coming to a stop.

Jean's eyes widened in shock as he ran over to assist his fallen friend.

Reiner ducked as Armin's horse flew towards him. His noticed the female titan crouching over Armin's unmoving body.

"Armin!" Jean yelled as he shot a hook into her shoulder. She whipped her head round to face him. It's way more agile than the others! Damn it! - he thought, she flexed her muscles and then relaxed them, dislodging the 3DM hook - I…I underestimated it!.

The female titan took another swipe at Jean but he dodged it moving around to its back, she responded by immediately covering her nape with her hand.

It's protected its nape?! - Jean thought before realising his perilous situation.

"Jean!" Reiner yelled, but he was unable to do anything as Jean hovered in midair.

Shit! I can't get away! I'm going to die! - Jean thought - It'll grasp my wire and kill me!

As the titan was swinging her fist at Jean he heard shout out.

"Jean! Avenge the Suicidal Bastard who rushed to his death!"

Armin? - Jean noticed the female titan had stopped her arm - It stopped?

"That's the one! That's the bitch that killed him! Avenge the guy who rushed to his death on the right flank!" Armin continued to shout, the female titan seemed almost panicked by this.

Jean fell out of the sky and crashed to the ground - What's going on?

He stood up and rushed to the nearest tree. He leaned against it - Is he going crazy from the concussion? This isn't the time for that! - he noticed Reiner preparing to attack?

"R-Reiner?" Jean said in disbelief.

Meanwhile, Armin was still yelling and seemingly distracting the female titan, "It crushed my best friend! I saw his body under its foot!"

Reiner jumped off his horse and shot a hook at the titan's nape. He flew towards her, blades raised.

He's going straight for the nape? - Jean thought. - No, it's working! While it's distracted by Armin!

Suddenly the female titan looked up, smirking. She caught Reiner in on hand and pressed her thumb against his face clasping him in on hand.

Jean and Armin stared at her in disbelief, mouths wide open.

After a few moments, blood squirted around the fist.

"H-Hey…" Jean stumbled backwards, "Come on Reiner, no…"

Then, more blood sprayed out and Reiner emerged out of the hand spinning, his blades shattered and in pieces among the titan's severed fingers.

Jean gasped in surprise as Reiner descended and grabbed Armin, running away fast.

The female titan stopped, staring at its steaming, open palm.

Reiner pulled it off! - Jean thought as he chased after them - Mikasa was around so I forgot. But he's really reliable and insanely skilled too!

"We've bought enough time!" Reiner yelled back to Jean, as he held Armin under his arm. "Let's get the hell away from it! If it isn't a man-eater, it won't follow us!" Reiner looked back at the titan, she got up and ran backwards. "Look! That big bitch got scared and decided to go home!" Reiner taunted victorious.

Huh? Why? - Armin glanced to see the female titan indeed running back - It's headed towards the center rear… Is it heading for Eren?

Armin panicked - but how? Unless... - he thought back to her steaming palm - n-no way... - Armin shook his head and thought - No I can't be suspecting my friends after they just saved my life. - Armin let these thoughts settle in the back of his mind but the seed of doubt was there. 

The three came to a stop in a clearing.

"How's your 3D maneuver gear looking, Armin?" Jean asked.

"It's fine," Armin sat still as Jean tried to call his horse, "The clasp released like it was supposed to, so it seems it's not broken."

"I see," Reiner unrolled a bandage and applied it to Armin's head. "I'm glad to hear it. But what do we do?" He looked back at Jean, who was whistling loudly for his horse, "We only have one horse. If Jean's horse comes back, the three of us can move, but…"

What the hell? - Jean thought -Reiner's horse returned, so why didn't mine? We can't stay here any longer. - he tried to whistle again.

Worst comes to worst, we'll have to leave someone here. But how would we decide who to leave? Armin, since he's wounded? Or Reiner, since he's big and would have trouble riding with someone else? Or should I run and try to find my horse? 

Jean panicked and looked down. "Shit!" He cursed, the thoughts rattling around his head - Why the hell do I have to think about this? We all made it through that fight alive. But now we have to leave one person behind? - he tried whistling for the horse once again.

Armin was staring into the ground, silent. He thought back to the female titan, his eyes widening as it's face came into view. His mind accelerated as he thought about the identity of the titan and the purpose of this expedition. 

"Armin… Hey, Armin!" Reiner's voice woke him from his daze. "You still dizzy?"

"Yeah, my head's still a bit fuzzy." Armin replied.

"I see." Reiner stood up resolutely. "But we must decide. It's a hard choice, but someone will have to stay behind."

Jean finally stopped whistling and turned to them.

"Wait!" Armin rose to his feet as well, "First, let's fire a smoke round. If the formation continued straight ahead, the 4th row's 3rd team should be nearby."

Jean fired a purple flare into the sky. "That's the signal for an emergency," Jean put his flare gun in his jacket. "But I can't imagine they'll understand our intentions just from that," he said as he turned his back to them.

"Armin, we can wait another three minutes. By then, we must decide—" Reiner protested.

"I'll stay," Armin said suddenly as Reiner turned to him in surprise, "But there's something I want you to tell them for me. Preferably to Commander Erwin alone."

"No, Armin. You should tell him yourself." He interrupted.

"Looks like someone's coming," Jean was peering into the sun, his hand shading his eyes. "And with two horses!"

In the distance, a blonde figure got closer to them.

"Is everyone okay?" Christa asked with concern.

"That's my horse," Jean said when she came to a stop in front of them "Whoa, whoa. Calm down, Buchwald."

"He ran toward me, terrified. Did you engage the titans?" Christa explained. "Armin, what happened to you? Are you okay?" Christa asked again.

"Yeah, I think so." Armin replied.

"I can't believe that smoke round brought you here," Reiner said shocked.

"I was nearby, and I already had Jean's horse." Christa said.

"Even horses like you. You're an extremely nice person. You saved our lives." He said gratefully.

Her eyes welled up, "But I'm so glad that the worst didn't happen to you. I really am glad you're alive and well," she smiled cutely at them and they all gaped at her awestruck.

God… - Armin thought.

A goddess… - Jean thought.

I want to marry her - Reiner decided.

"Well, we should rejoin the formation as soon as possible," Christa said.

"Yeah," Jean agreed, "there should be orders to retreat. To think we've been pushed back, less than an hour out of the Walls. This isn't a good start. And for some reason, that monster didn't go for command up front either." The four rode back towards the formation.

"Monster?" Christa echoed, confused. 

Green flares flew up into the sky to their left, they were approaching a forest.

"Green round?" Jean said, shocked by the decision.

"Looks like they're continuing the operation, only changing course," Armin said.

"What? That wasn't a retreat command?" Christa asked, equally shocked.

"What is Commander Erwin thinking?" Jean demanded angrily.

"We can all see when an operation is impossible to continue. Did command not see our smoke round somehow?" Reiner asked.

"There's still only one thing for us to do. Follow the order!" Armin fired a green flare into the sky. 

... 

"Smoke round. Green." Levi looked at the sky. "Oluo, you fire it."

"Roger." Oluo said.

For now, everything seems to be going fine - Eren thought as he looked around - But is it really? We may already have casualties on the front lines.

"Reporting in!" A Scout approached them. "Attack from the rear! Right flank recon has been destroyed! Our recon system is partially inoperative. Pass this on, to the left." Eren looked horrified by the news.

"Did you hear that, Isabel?" Levi turned to his left. "Go."

"Got it!" she veered off towards the left flank.

The right flank? I think that's where Armin is - Eren thought, panicked - But Armin and the others should still be closer to the center. The titans can't have made it in that far. A black round? - Eren saw the black smoke in the distance - "Abnormals!" He gasped.

"Mikasa, you fire it." He directed at the silent oriental girl, who was riding behind Eren, with Gunther and Eld either side of her.

"Yes, sir!" Mikasa pulled out her flare and shot black smoke into the sky.

"What a mess. They managed to reach this deep into our formation," Levi muttered.

Eren watched as the flare drifted in the sky - The titans are so nearby. Beneath those smoke rounds, someone's fighting - he thought bitterly. 

... 

Behind them, Scouts were approaching the female titan, she crushed some without hesitation but it was clear that her goal was to get somewhere. She swatted more Scouts away, they fell to the ground, wires tangled and alive but unable to fight anymore. She prepared to kill the Scouts but then paused and glanced back towards the front of the formation. She ran off, ignoring them in their paralysed states.

"H-hey." One said.

The others lay either confused or unconscious as the female titan got further away from them. 

"Seems titans passed through here. There's nothing growing on the road," Erwin observed, "We can bring the carts through, too. Send word to the rear that only the central cart guard should enter the forest."

"Yes, sir!" Two scouts split off to relay the message leaving Erwin with two other scouts as they entered the forest.


	11. Chapter 11

"Captain!" Eren called, looking confused, "Captain Levi!"

"What?" Levi replied.

"What do you mean 'what?' We're in the middle of the woods! If the centre enters alone, we won't know if titans are approaching! It seems something's approaching us from the right. How are we supposed to dodge the titans or protect the carts?" Eren asked, panicking slightly.

"Don't go on and on about the obvious," Levi stated, bored, "We can't do that anymore, of course."

"T-Then why?" Eren said, questioning why they were in the forest.

"Look around, Eren. At all these big-ass trees. It's the perfect environment for 3D Maneuver gear. And try to use that tiny brain of yours. If you don't want to die, think." Levi lectured.

"Yes, sir!" Eren replied. 

I see. I just can't keep up right now because I'm still new. He won't just tell me the answer. I have to figure it out for myself. I'm sure that's how they all learned to fight - Eren thought but as he looked around the squad most of them seemed just as confused.

"What the fuck? Seriously? Damn it all. What the hell is going on here?" Oluo muttered frustrated.

Eren glanced to his left, Isabel's expression was blank unlike her usual light-expression, Petra was staring ahead, looking unsure. Behind Petra, Eld looked apprehensive and quiet.

To his right: Furlan's face was blank, mirroring Isabel's; Oluo still looked tense and Gunther was looking nervous as well.

He glanced back at Mikasa, who met his eyes; her obsidian bore into his own. Her face was blank as well, she seemed to put all of her faith into Levi and his commands.

Wait! Don't tell me… - Eren panicked - No one knows what's really going on? Maybe not even ...Captain Levi? 

"A black smoke round!" Eren spotted it in the sky above them.

"It's from directly behind us!" Gunther confirmed.

"It's that thing that's been chasing us from the right," Eld looked behind them, over his shoulder.

"Draw your blades." Levi drew out one of his own, "If that thing decides to show itself, we won't have any time." The Squad began to look nervous and tense. They drew their blades and continued forward.

Behind them, the reinforcements attempted to take down the female titan. Eren gasped as the unheard of female titan appeared. She raced forward, swiping at any soldiers who attacked her.

"Run!" Their captain ordered.

The female titan lunged at them, she broke down a tree that was blocking her path. Eren stared at her in terror, "It's fast."

"We can't get away in this forest!" Gunther said.

"It's catching up to us!" Eld yelled.

"Captain, can we switch to maneuver gear?!" Petra asked, panicked. Levi gave no reply, he watched the female titan. "Captain!" Petra exclaimed.

"Reinforcements from behind." Petra noticed. 

The female titan grabbed the nearest scout's wires and flung her away. Another soldier attacked her, she ignored him initially, but as her arm moved it caught onto his gear, ripping off one side as he crashed into the tree. She glared forwards at the Special Operations Squad. 

"Captain, your orders?!" Petra cried out in panic. Eren noticed that Isabel and Furlan were still blank faced, concentrating on Levi's orders. 

How and why do they have so much blind trust in him? - Eren wondered.

"Let's go for it! That thing's dangerous! We should kill it!" Oluo shouted.

"I'll turn it into mincemeat!" Eld agreed, blades still drawn and furious.

That idiot walked straight into hell - Eren looked at the female titan and then his surrounding comrades - You're chasing a group of master titan killers!

"Captain Levi?" Levi still hadn't said a word.

"Captain!"

"Give us your orders."

"At this rate, it will catch up with us!"

"We'll kill it here. That's why we came to this forest! Right, Captain?"

"Captain, your orders!"

Levi finally looked back at them over his shoulder, "Everyone, cover your ears." He instructed. Mikasa complied immediately and noticed everyone else doing the same.

"A noise grenade?" Eren said, looking at the gun in the Captain's hand.

"What is your job? To just let your emotions overwhelm you?" He asked them. "No, it's not. Our squad's job is to keep the brat from getting a single scratch on him." Levi faced forwards once more. "Even if it costs our lives."

It wasn't to keep watch on me? - Eren thought.

"We keep going on our horses, got it?" Levi finished.

"Yes, sir," Petra answered resolutely.

"Keep going? For how long? And it's right on top of us," Eren protested, more Scouts were approaching their pursuer, "The reinforcements! If we don't help, they'll be wiped out again!"

"Eren, eyes on the road!" Gunther yelled to him from behind.

"Sir!" Eren ignored him, still confused.

"Keep your pace, full speed!" Eld said repeated Levi's instructions.

"But, Eld, why?! If Squad Levi doesn't defeat it, who will?" Eren demanded looking at Mikasa, who he knew had risked her life in the past to save others.

"Eren," it was as if she could read his mind, "Keep going, those are our orders."

The female titan killed one scout and fatally injured another as she caused them to collide into a tree in mid air.

"Another one's dead. And maybe we could've saved him!" Gasped out Eren.

The rest of the squad continued in solemn silence, concentrating on their objective.

"One's still fighting. We could still make it!" Eren said desperately.

"Eren, eyes back on the road! Keep going!" Isabel called from ahead.

"Are you telling me to look away? To abandon my comrades and run?!" Eren protested.

"Yes, that's right!" Petra agreed with Isabel. "Obey the captain's orders!"

"I don't understand why we're leaving them to die! Or why he won't explain! Tell me why!" Eren almost shouted.

"That's because the captain decided the reason should not be explained," Oluo snapped at him. "You just don't understand because you're still green! If you get it, then shut up and obey!"

Eren grinded his teeth from frustration. But Mikasa - he thought, then he realised - Wait... - He put his blades away and pulled his hand up to his mouth.

I can fight on my own, why am I relying on others? - Eren thought - I can just fight on my own - he raised his hand to his mouth, ready to bite it.

"What are you doing, Eren?" Petra interrupted his thoughts.

Eren's resolve faded.

"You're only allowed to do that if your life is in danger. You promised us!" Petra said.

Eren's hesitation grew further.

"Eren!" Petra called.

"You aren't wrong," Levi interrupted them. "If you want to, do it."

Eren looked up startled. The rest had no outward reaction to Captain Levi's comment.

"I can tell," Levi continued. "It's a real monster. And it has nothing to do with its titan power. No matter what power you use to suppress it, no matter what cage you put it in, it will never submit to anyone. Eren, the difference between your decision and ours is experience. But you don't have to rely on that. Choose." 

The shifter's eyes widened.

"Believe in yourself. Or believe in the Survey Corps and me." Levi said calmly.

The squad now looked visibly surprised by these words now.

"I don't know the right answer, I never have," Levi admitted, "I can believe in my own abilities or the choices of companions I trust. But no one ever knows how it will turn out. So choose for yourself whichever decision you'll regret least." Levi echoed Erwin's words.

The brown haired boy looked to their pursuer and then down to his hand, he lifted it to his mouth.

"Eren!" Petra shouted. "Believe in us!" She said a quieter voice.

He paused his movements, thinking.

"Eren!" Levi called back, "You're taking too long! Decide!"

"I'll go forward!" He shouted finally.

Eren shut his eyes. I'm sorry - he thought.

"Target is accelerating!"

"Faster! We will outrun it." Levi declared.

It's impossible to outrun it - Eren thought, looking back at the titan - If we keep running away, it'll stomp us all flat! But… We might all die, but everyone chose to go on, even if it meant abandoning our comrades. Captain Levi has been looking forward this whole time - Eren looked around, his teammates were tense but were focused forwards - And the rest of the squad believes in him, and put all their trust in him. I'll believe in them, too. Like they believed in me! - Eren declared in his head.

Suddenly the squad rode past two men hiding behind wooden slats, scouts had surrounded the female titan.

The rest of the Levi Squad, excluding the three at the front, were shocked but kept moving forwards.

The soldiers immediately pulled on the ropes they were holding. Hooks connected to wires launched out and latched into the female titan who had covered her ears in defense at the sound of the hooks firing. Hundreds of hooks pierced her skin. 

The Levi Squad continued.

"Advance a bit farther, tether the horses, and switch to maneuver gear," Levi said. "You guys will be off on your own for a while. Eld, lead the squad." Levi prepared to launch, "Furlan, Isabel: with me." They nodded. "Once you're a good distance away from the titans, hide Eren. Take our horses." With that, he flew back toward the other Scouts, Furlan and Isabel after him. 

"Could they be…capturing that titan alive?" Eren thought aloud.

Eren looked at Petra then Oluo on his side's.

"Well, Eren? See that? We caught that titan!" Gunther exclaimed.

"This is the power of the Survey Corps! Don't underestimate us, fool," Oluo said.

"Well?" Eld asked, "Do you get it now?"

"Yes!" Eren said happily, he looked at Petra's smiling face and Mikasa's relieved-but-weary one. 

... 

The six Scouts rode onwards. Eren was watching the female titan.

"An abnormal… Or is it like the Colossal Titan?" Eren realised something. "Wait, did Commander Erwin actually—"

"Hey! Quit spacing out!" Oluo scolded, snapping Eren out of his reverie.

"Eren! You can think later! We need to get further ahead!" Petra told him.

"Right!" He agreed. 

... 

"That was Commander Erwin's goal from the very start!" Eren said from one of the branches, they had switched to their gear a while ago. "Wasn't it? Still, I can understand keeping it from us rookies, but you guys too?! You've been Scouts a long time!"

"Shut up," Oluo said in a frustrated tone, "you're annoying!"

"Are you suggesting the commander and the captain don't trust us?!" Petra asked, also a bit frustrated by the situation.

"No, but that's what this means, doesn't it?!" Eren said.

"Petra!" Oluo turned, pointing his blade at the teenager. "Knock out his teeth! Switch his front teeth with his back ones!"

"No, Eren's right," Eld agreed. "The captain must've had a reason for not trusting us implicitly."

"Like what?" Gunther asked.

Eld continued, "There's only one reason he couldn't trust his comrades. There's someone in the regiment who can either turn into a titan..."

"Or is working as a spy for them." Mikasa finished.

They looked at her in surprise as she spoke up. "That's why, although I don't think they're worrying about you too much if Eren was left with you. It's more likely they didn't want anyone to know too much. They've probably ruled out anyone who joined the Survey Corps before 845."

Eren opened his mouth to ask why Mikasa had been trusted but then she added, "So that must have been why I couldn't tell anyone about joining the squad for this mission. I've been with the scouts since before Maria fell but not everyone else has."

Gunther nodded, processing the information. "A spy? Are you really sure?" Gunther asked.

"At the very least," Eld nodded, "the commander must believe so. I assume the only soldiers informed of this operation were the ones who survived five years ago."

"I see. So, that's why," Gunther said.

"That's gotta be it. You understand now, Eren? That's what's going on." Oluo looked at Eden.

"Mm. In that case, it couldn't be helped," Petra agreed, a little hurt, but she understood their thought processes.

"Yeah…" Eren looked at Mikasa, who was quiet once more.

"Five years ago was when the Wall first fell. They'ree using that fact to narrow down suspects on the assumption that's when the spy got inside?" Petra wondered, Mikasa words echoing in her head.

"Does that mean this person killed Sawney and Bean too?" Eld added to Petra's thoughts.

"The commander asked me something after that happened," Petra said.

Eren remembered the Commander's questions. 

~"What do you see here? What do you think the enemy is?"~ 

"Is that what that meant?" Eren said rhetorically.

"We might've been allowed to join the operation if we'd known the answer to that question. I can't think of anyone, though."

"There could be more than one." Mikasa inputted. They looked at her, "Armin said he suspected that both the colossal titan, and armoured titans were like Eren. Combined with the female titan we encountered, it's likely there are three in total."

"Well, I knew. But I decided not to say anything, do you guys know why?" Oluo asked them.

"Why?" Petra asked.

"What, you mean you don't know? I guess guys like you wouldn't know, huh? You're nowhere near my level yet, after all," Oluo said cockily.

Petra stared at him, unimpressed, "Seriously, are you still trying to imitate Captain Levi? He doesn't talk like that."

If this succeeds, we might actually learn the truth about this world. Still, even for that, way too many people have died. - Eren thought.

"Do you think the commander was wrong to do this?" Eld asked him. "Eren, if you didn't know already, you'll soon learn why Erwin Smith was put in charge of the Scouts, of humanity's hope."

"It's why he even has Captain Levi's trust," Petra said, smiling.

"That's assuming you survive long enough, of course," Oluo added in. 

A while later, a horrific scream echoed through the forest. It was followed by footsteps and then several minutes later, blue flares streaked through the sky.

"Looks like it's over." Gunther saw the blue pigment diffuse into the air, "Let's get back to the horses! Prepare to withdraw!"

"Guess so," Oluo got to his feet. "Let's go see what the bastard riding inside it looks like."

"Did they really find out who it is?" Eren asked.

"All thanks to you!" Petra smiled, checking her gear over.

"Huh? But I didn't do anything." Eren responded confused.

"You trusted us, remember? Things turned out this way because you chose to stick with us. Making the right call is a pretty hard thing to do, you know!" Petra explained.

"Hey, now. Quit babying him, Petra. How was he any help?" Oluo had his hands on his hips, "All he did was whine like a pathetic little brat. I guess making it back alive might be considered praiseworthy, but only after the mission's done and over with. Just so you know, twerp, an expedition isn't over until you're back home."

"Jeez, I get it already," Eren said, a smile appeared on his face as Mikasa crept up behind Oluo and jabbed his side. He jerked slightly, he glared lightly at the girl who was expressionless and getting ready to take flight.

They took off, flying through the air. "Oluo! Petra!" Eld looked at them, "For a couple of soldiers who cried and pissed their pants during their first battle, you've really grown!"

"Don't tell him that!" Petra exclaimed, mortified, "It's bad enough you told Mikasa. Are you trying to make Eren lose all respect for me, Eld?"

"Whoa, she really did?" Eren asked.

"It's the truth. And just so you know I never pissed myself, Eren." Eld replied.

"You idiot!" Oluo frowned. "I'll have you know I have the highest kill count! I'm the best, you moron!"

"There's more to a soldier's merits than just kill counts!" Eld said calmly.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Oluo protested.

Mikasa stayed quiet at this but smiled anyway.

"Petra, does that mean it sprayed everywhere in midair?" Eren asked innocently.

"Knock it off! Are you on a picnic or something?!" Gunther asked them. "We're outside the Walls, you know! Also, I never wet myself either, Eren!" He added after, facing forward again. 

Gunther noticed a green flare fire in the distance. 

"Oh. That must be a message from Captain Levi. We're rendezvousing with the captain! Save the chatter until we're home!" He called. He stopped at a branch to fire another green flare in response.

A hooded figure approached them, flying parallel to their side.

"Captain Levi?" Gunther approached the figure, the hood making him unsure, "No, it's not! Who are you?!" Gunther asked.

"NO!" He heard Mikasa call, he saw brown smoke in the air. Suddenly, the cloaked figure launched at him, slicing him with the military-grade steel blades. His body hung limply off the tree by his 3DM gear hooks.

"Gunther!" Eren yelled, "Hey! What happened?! Gunther!" His eyes fell upon the man's dead body, frozen until he was yanked away, "Eren," Oluo pulled him forwards, "Don't stop! Onward!" He shoved Eren in front of him, Eren glanced Mikasa, she had her scouts cloak pulled over her head.

Eren watched distressed as they moved further away, "But Gunther!" He gasped, seeing the imposter in his sights, "Who's there?" He called out.

"Protect Eren! Damn it, what do we do? Eld, where should we go?"

"There isn't time to reach the horses! Head for HQ as fast as you can!" Eld instructed his comrade.

"Is it the female titan?" Oluo looked over his shoulder as they tried to fly away. "Or is there more than one?"

"Damn you…How dare you?!" Petra exclaimed as she glared at Gunther's killer, "Come at me! I'll defeat you, even if it kills me!"

The female titan? Impossible… - Eren thought - Why? Didn't we catch it?!

The figure paused suddenly, the Levi Squad quietened, anticipating the transformation.

Lightning struck as an explosion took place, shaking the forest.

"I knew it… It's coming!" Eld yelled. "The Female Titan!"

The blonde haired titan ran out from the steam, heading directly towards them.

"Damn you…" Eren turned around in his gear, "How dare you! This time, I will defeat it!" He brought his hand up to his mouth.

"No!" Eld stopped him, "The four of us will kill the titan. You will continue to head straight for HQ at top speed!"

"Eren, someone will find you, you need to go." Mikasa urged him on, remembing Hange's words. "You're their target, you need to go," she repeated.

"I'll fight, too!" Eren yelled at her.

"No! This is the best move. Your power is too risky!" Eld said.

"What? Do you doubt us?" Oluo demanded, his cocky facade fading.

"Do you, Eren? Do you find it that hard to trust us?" Petra asked.

Eren looked undecisive, until he finally lowered his hand. - I believe my squad will be victorious. Good luck! 

Petra smiled as Oluo and Eld smirked. Mikasa sensed their anger as well as her own but remembered the mission.

"We need to slow her down, not avenge Gunther." She said quietly. Petra turned to her with a sad smile on her face and nodded slowly. Petra was unsure why Mikasa had been assigned immediately but now she realised - as a rookie scout the mission objectives are a lot clearer in her mind then ours. She doesn't have the experience to act as independently. - Petra realised.

Oluo glanced at Mikasa briefly, Eld did the same. Eld gestured to his legs and then to Mikasa. Despite Mikasa being a natural, she hasn't trained with us - Eld thought - and by attacking the female titan with multiple objectives it would confuse it.

Mikasa nodded and looked forward towards the titan.

Eren watched as the Squad got closer to the female titan. Eld raised his blades and let out a battle cry. She immediately swiped at him, as Eld went to dodge Petra and Oluo shot forwards, their hooks fired near her face. They flew past slicing her eyes, leaving her blinded. She collapsed on to one knee, Mikasa had taken out her tendon.

Eren gasped as he looked back on the scene.

We took its sight - Eld thought - For at least a minute, it'll be in total darkness!

Kill it during this time! - Petra thought angrily.

Screw capturing it… - Oluo clenched his jaw.

Kill it now! - Erd thought.

They seemed to all change their minds at once, thinking of Mikasa words.

No - Erd thought - we know nothing about shifters, she's unpredictable, we need to limit her power to attack.

We need to stop her from moving - Petra thought back to Gunther - I'm sorry.

The female titan had stood up on one foot, her back against a tree.

We won't let your eyes regenerate! - Eld pointed his blades to his upper arm and then to his left leg.

They immediately understood. Petra flew down to Mikasa, aiming for the already damaged leg. Oluo flew up to the left arm as Eld mirrored his actions on the right.

Flesh and blood flew off as they continued to hack into her skin.

We'll shear off so much muscle around your shoulders you won't be able to even lift your arms! - Eld thought.

He and Oluo took down an arm each as Petra and Mikasa took out its calf muscles, slicing its flesh deeply.

It will have no choice but to stay put - Oluo thought triumphantly.

They sheered more flesh of as they continued their relentless assault. 

Eld flew up the arm and launched into the air, ready to get the momentum for more brutal attacks when the female titan jerked her head forwards.

"Eld!" Petra screamed.

The titan spat out his lower half.

"No!" Mikasa shouted. She looked up to see that Eren hadn't moved. He went into shock frozen in place. Why didn't you keep going - Mikasa thought. She saw Eren's shocked expression fade and he retreated, moving further and further away from the shifter clearly his mind was clear enough to respect Eld's last orders.

"H-how?" Petra descended. "It can't possibly see! It hasn't even been thirty seconds." She sank to the ground in disbelief, unknowingly behind the female titans immobile leg which hung limply in the air as she lifted it with her hamstring.

The female titan opened one eye, Oluo gasped."Only one eye? It prioritized one eye to accelerate the healing… Is that even possible?" He said.

The female titan spotted Petra and let her leg go limp, ready to smash her into the tree. Mikasa watched in horror when it all seemed to go in slow motion.

"PETRA!" She heard Oluo shout.

The leg was falling downwards towards the base of the tree. No - Mikasa thought - No, no one else - She remembered Isabel and Furlan's injuries after their first expedition, her body shaking with rage.

Suddenly her body became completely still, as she knew what she needed to do, her body seemed like it was on fire. Lightning erupted through her body as she shot down like a bullet and flipped in the air, launching towards the falling leg. Mikasa intercepted it mid air, pushing it out of the way, she felt her ankle shatter under the impact but she kept going, spinning up the leg and making the titan cry out in pain. Oluo swept in and pulled Petra out of her shock. They flew up to the nearest tree and prepared to attack again but all they could see was a green blur spinning around every part of the female titan.

Mikasa span down her arm in pure rage as the female titan tried to move forwards but her body was taking too much damage. The oriental girl continued at a brutal pace, she sliced and shore and shredded every muscle, every tendon and every ligament. The female titan collapsed, her back against the tree once more.

Ackerman?! - Annie thought - but there's no way, she wasn't this strong... The devils aren't supposed to be this strong... Dad... - Annie reflected on her childhood, her stuggle as an Eldian, supressed by Marley - NO, they are the devils - the brainwashing took over her mind as she felt tears stream down her face. All she could feel was pain. Then the idea struck her - they could help me? But Reiner, Bertholdt... Could I betray them? I can't win this fight, maybe I could before but she... She's so much stronger now... Why? Why is she here? - Annie's thoughts jumbled into one as her mind grew weaker - I... Need to get away.

Annie burst out of the titan and tried to swing away on the 3DM Gear but she was stopped by Oluo and Petra who looked furious. She turned back only to find Mikasa in her way.

"Leonhart?" Mikasa questioned, eyes wide. Mikasa noticed the tears still streaming down Annie's face. "Why?" She asked the blonde girl.

Annie gave no reply and tried to evade the oriental girl, she knew it was futile, before Annie could beat Mikasa maybe once a month but now? Not a chance.

Mikasa's face hardened as she realised Annie was trying to escape. She pushed herself off the tree and cut one of Annie's wires. She rebounded and sliced Annie's legs off. The girl screamed in pain but was hanging off of one wire. Stranded on a tree.

"Annie..." Her dark eyes looked into Annie's blue ones, still filled with tears, "Fall..." She cut the final wire and watched as Annie fell.

Annie's tears continued as she seemed to close her eyes at peace with her fate. She plummeted last thirty metres to the ground, but the impact didn't kill her. Her shifter powers saved her but her mind and body was broken. She couldn't and wouldn't be a mindless slave for Marley anymore.

Mikasa descended and took her cloak off. She looked down at Annie's steaming body before cutting both of her arms off - they will grow back but I can't risk her hurting anyone else - Mikasa thought. She then tied her cloak around Annie's body, trapping her, and then pulled the hood over her face.

She looked over at Petra and Oluo, who had followed her down to the ground. They nodded and fetched the bodies of Eld and Gunther from the forest, laying them down side by side. Mikasa felt tears pick her eyes. She knelt down by them for a moment and then stood up.

"W-we need to find Eren." Mikasa said, Mikasa walked over to the body of the female titan. She flew up briefly and hacked some of the strange material off the base of her nape. Surprisingly it didn't disintegrate. Oluo and Petra nodded and picked up their fallen comrades, Oluo noticed that their youngest squad-mate was limping, he signalled them to stop. Mikasa looked down at her ankle, now the adrenaline was dying down she started to feel a painful throb in her left leg, it was looking quite swolen. Petra urged her to sit down and prodded at her ankle.

"Good," Petra said, "I don't think it's broken but it's probably going to take weeks if not months to heal, we'll have to continue on foot for now until someone arrives with horses, we won't catch up to Eren by rushing, although I think we have just enough gas to get back." Petra tapped on her gas tank.

"It's hard to tell how far out we are." Oluo said solemnly.

Mikasa looked at them and then to Annie's body which she had set down beside her. She fired a yellow flare into the sky, hoping someone would come to their aid. 


	12. Chapter 12

*10 minutes ago*

"I'm going to get my squad." Levi gestured to Furlan and Isabel to follow him.

"Wait," Erwin stopped him. "Replenish your gas and blades first."

"We're short on time and I have enough on hand to last. Why?" Levi asked.

"That's an order. Obey." Erwin replied - We have no idea where Eren could be and if the plan failed and they had to change route... There might not be enough gas to last... And there's still the threat of the shifter - Erwin thought.

"Whatever you say, Erwin. I'll trust your judgment." 

The trio replenished their blades and set off across the forest.

They followed the path at first but spotted two green smoke signals.

"Did you spot which one went up first?" He asked Furlan. He shook his head in response.

"Tch." Levi said, showing slight frustration.

"Should we split up?" Asked Isabel.

"No, we can't risk an ambush." Both signals were fairly far away from them but Levi pointed to the closer one.

"We'll go to that one first," he said taking off, "Then we can circle back for the second one."

They took of into the forest and continued for several minutes finding nothing. Levi signalled to the other two with his hand. They veered right towards the origin of the second green flare. To their horror, a brown flare emerged from the sky.

Isabel gasped, "Mikasa!" Furlan's face showed concern, and Levi's was blank, perhaps paler than usual. The three continued to race towards the flare.

"How fast were they going?" Muttered Furlan, "She must have been chasing them." 

They flew past, covering hundreds of metres every minute but they were only half way to the brown smoke signals origin. As they reached the site, a fourth smoke signal flew into the air, this time it was yellow but it was fairly close to the brown signal.

When they got to the site of the yellow flare, Levi noticed several bodies on the ground. Three cloaked and three not cloaked. The three cloaked figures were lying down, one against a tree and two side by side. The trio descended spotting Mikasa, who was sitting against a tree, a cloaked body next to her as well as Petra and Oluo who had their blades drawn.

Levi touched down first and immediately realised that Eren wasn't with them and the cloaked figure was someone else. He immediately knelt by the bodies of Gunter and Eld, mourning their deaths momentarily. He looked at the body.

"That's the shifter, I presume?" He asked. Petra nodded, Levi pushed his feelings of rage aside, she could wait.

"Where's Eren, Mikasa?" He said prioritising the mission over.

"He should be in that direction," Mikasa pointed, "he should be back at HQ by now."

"Isabel, Furlan, go and check on him, stay high and don't engage with any of the titans, leave your cloaks here."

Furlan nodded and both of them took their cloaks and left them on the ground before taking off towards the HQ.

"How much gas do you have left?" He asked them.

"Enough to get directly to HQ as long as speed isn't prioritised and no gas is wasted." Petra explained. Levi nodded silently, in contemplation.

"It's Annie, Annie Leonhart." Mikasa said as Isabel and Furlan disappeared in the distance.

"How did you take her down?" Levi asked out of curiosity, there was something different about Mikasa now.

"I- I don't know." Mikasa said confused.

Petra spoke up, "I think it was the moment Mikasa saved me," Petra gestured to Mikasa's ankle, "Mikasa flew in and pushed of the tree with more strength then she should have. Then she attacked the shifter with speed that we've only seen well..."

"From you, Captain." Oluo finished quietly.

"I see." Levi would have to get Mikasa to describe the events later but that could wait until they were inside the walls. 

Levi cut his, Furlan and Isabel's cloaks into long strips, he tied them together to create three pieces of rope. He handed one to Mikasa and one to Oluo. They understood his actions immediately and Petra moved to help them secure the bodies to their backs. As soon as they were tied, Levi said, "Let's go."

"Wait." Levi looked at Mikasa, who spoke up. "Annie was part of the 104th Class, and Armin mentioned that it's likely there are two other shifters. If they're in the Corps we may need to disguise Annie's body so she's not recognised."

Levi nodded before giving Eld's body to Petra. "Make your way to HQ slowly, I'll find Erwin so we can sort out this mess and bring some sheets to wrap the body in."

Levi took off without another word. Petra looked down at Eld's body, wrapped in Oluo's cloak. With tears in her eyes once more, she secured it onto her back and nodded to the others. They took off after their captain, several hundred metres behind by now.

As they were flying Oluo looked over at Mikasa, "Say, brat," His faked mannerisms came back, "How did you take down the titan?"

"I-," Mikasa began, still unsure, "it just seemed like, for those moments, I was born to do it, born to do anything that I could to stop her... But as she was falling, she...Annie seemed to be at peace... almost grateful...and I don't even know why."

"Oh." Petra said in surprise. "Maybe she would be willing to explain it to us."

Mikasa nodded and then continued in silence. 

... 

Levi emerged from the forest about five minutes after Isabel and Furlan did. They had found Eren about two hundred metres from the outline of the forest. He seemed exhausted and rooted to the spot of the tree he was perched on.

"Erwin," he said when he got within speaking range of the commander, Erwin was standing with Mike, Hange and Moblit. He checked to make sure no one could over hear.

"We have a situation." Erwin raised his eyebrow, "Hange get three body sheets and some rope." Hange was surprised at the lack of a nickname but said nothing and complied.

When they came back, Levi immediately signalled that they follow him and took off.

"Mike, Moblit, look after the wounded and try to recover any dead bodies but don't send them into the direction of the forest we are headed into." Erwin instructed, he had some idea of what the situation could be and did not want any potential spies learning of this development.

"Yes, sir." They both saluted as Erwin and Hange made their way into the forest after the short captain.

As they caught up to Levi, who was moving purposefully slowly, they noticed him stopping by three figures who were standing hidden in the trees.

"She's the shifter." Levi said to them as they arrived, pointing at a body wrapped in a Survey Corps cloak and tied to Mikasa.

"She's apart of the 104th." Mikasa informed them.

Erwin said nothing at first but motioned that they tie the bodies up with the sheets. When he first instructed Hange to assign Mikasa to the squad, he wanted to take the spy off guard on the off chance that they were of the 104th. He watched as they wrapped it in the sheet. She couldn't have been more than sixteen... So they sent an eleven year old in as a spy? - he thought, minorly horrified. Yes they allowed the enlistment at twelve but you couldn't graduate before you were fifteen years of age.

"Ackerman," he addressed Mikasa, "since you are injured, I will task you to stay in the cart with the bodies of the fallen. The shifter will be disguised in the sheet but you will have to make sure that when she wakes, she won't alert anyone of her presence." Mikasa saluted.

"How likely is she to cooperate?" Hange asked, thinking of the experiments they had planned on the strange rock Mikasa had provided her with.

"I'm not sure," Mikasa answered honestly, "but Annie lives to survive, if you spare her life, I believe she will be compliant. However, I don't think she would reveal the other two shifters, I'm sure she feels some loyalty towards them."

"Why do you think there are two more?" Erwin asked curiously. Mikasa didn't answer this, however.

Levi spoke up, "The Arlert brat actually has a brain in him apparently."

"Is he trustworthy?" Erwin asked.

"Yes." Mikasa said immediately, "I've put my life in his hands before and I would do it again, he's Eren's childhood friend so he's not a shifter either."

Erwin said nothing to this but processed the information. This boy was clearly intelligent and it would be useful to consult his opinions in the future. While they needed to reveal that they had taken down the shifter, they couldn't reveal this to the public or even the rest of the younger scouts. They would have to say that the Levi Squad had taken down the female titan and killed the shifter, but somehow Eren has to have been extremely useful to sway the judges and prevent his execution. For now, the Survey Corps had more pressing matters to attend to. 

... 

"We're almost done. There were five casualties we couldn't recover." A scout reported to Erwin.

"Not even any parts of them?" Erwin asked, he was holding a clipboard.

"We couldn't get close enough because of the titans," the scout said. "It's probably better for the families if we don't bring those back.

"Report them as missing." The Commander ordered.

"Yes, Sir. We've sighted several titans near the forest, but none are headed in our direction yet." 

"We're moving out now. Inform the squads," Erwin gave the scout a clipboard and walked away.

"Yes, Sir." 

"I refuse to accept this, Commander Erwin!" Erwin turned and heard a voice from behind him.

"Hey you-" the other scout protested.

"We should recover them!" The man - Dieter - insisted. "Ivan's body was right in front of us!"

"There was a titan right next to him!" The man said. "We'd just end up losing someone else!"

"If they attack us, we can just take them out!" Dieter argued, clearly not thinking straight.

"Ivan and I are childhood friends from the same village!" His friend said more rationally, "I know his parents. If nothing else, I'd at least like to bring him home!"

"Stop being selfish!" The other scout yelled back. Erwin was ready to intervene when,

"Quarreling children?"

They turned to see Levi behind them.

"Captain Levi!" They said.

"If you confirmed he's dead, that's enough," Levi said, emotionlessly, "Whether or not you have a body, dead is dead. It doesn't change a thing."

"That's…"

"We'll say Ivan and the others are missing. That's my final decision. Leave it at that." Erwin ordered as he walked away.

Dieter watched them in disbelief, "Don't either of you possess any human feelings at all?!"

"Hey, Dieter! You're going too far!" His friend, Jurgen, said nervously.

Dieter was still angry but he was ignored by the Captain and Commander who continued to walk away from him. He clenched his fists angrily. 

... 

The Survey Corps was heading back to Wall Rose. Mikasa sat in back most cart with the bodies of her ex-comrades in sheets next to her. She eyed one of the bodies, Annie still hadn't woken up and hopefully wouldn't until they could secure her somewhere secret.

Mikasa heard footsteps in the distance as two titans stomped towards them, she looked down at her ankle and realised quickly that she could injure it more if she engaged them. "Titans!" She called.

Mikasa spotted two titans, one seemed to be an abnormal, the other a large titan. They were chasing after two figures on horseback. The figures seemed to each by riding with a corpse behind them.

She pulled out a flare gun and fired a red flare into the sky. 

"Full speed ahead!" Erwin ordered.

"I don't see any tall trees or buildings, it will be difficult to fight out here but I can take Petra and Oluo while Furlan and Isabel watch the rear. They're uninjured."

Erwin paused before nodding. "Take those two only and then return, after that we're better off trying to outrun them to the wall.

Levi signalled his elite squad, they nodded and turned around. 

The titans continued their chase after the scouts. Mikasa watched as the blond man dropped the corpse of his friend. He cried out alarmed.

Jurgen was grabbed by a titan, it raised the man closer to his face. Dieter yelled in anguish and launched off his horse but was too late. He was grabbed by the titan, when suddenly Petra arrived. She severed of the titan's wrist, freeing Dieter, and Oluo went in for the kill. The titan's body fell to the ground steaming as it degraded.

The abnormal ignored all four scouts and continued after the formation. Levi tutted at the scene and leapt of his horse, firing his hook at the titan's neck and reeled himself in. He span around, taking out the abnormal swiftly.

Dieter looked extremely guilty, his selfishness had not only caused their ex-comrades' bodies to be lost, but he killed another friend and risked the lives of the entire Corps. 

The scouts paused for a moment, the titans' threat momentarily prevented.

A horse came beside Levi as he was dismounted, Petra, Oluo, Furlan and Isabel were beside him. They looked unpleased but made no comment.

"Captain Levi," Dieter started. Levi paused and gave the man a Scout's jacket's patch. "I…"

"This proves that they were alive. To me, at least." Levi said.

The man trembled, he clutched the emblem from the jacket.

"This was Ivan's." Levi lied, giving a silent apology to Gunther.

Dieter began to cry, tears of guilt and regret flooded his face. "Captain…"

Without a word, the elite squad mounted their horses and left the scene. 

"We're leaving!" An order was given out. 

... 

"Eren!" Armin called from next to the cart.

Eren gasped and woke up.

"Try to rest, you passed out after you arrived."

Eren shook his head, images swirled around his head, where were they from?

"Who's Dina?" Armin asked, Eren had been mumbling her name in his sleep.

"Dina? I-" Eren clutched his head. Where are these images coming from? - he asked himself.

Eren sat up. "The female titan?" He asked, the deaths of Gunther and Eld played through his head.

"She's dead." Armin said simply.

"What?" Eren gasped, "Was she an abnormal or a shifter?"

"A shifter, either they won't tell us her identity or they don't know, but Commander Erwin told us that you transformed after she escaped the trap and then incapacitated her. Then, since you were injured as well Isabel and Furlan helped you out of the forest in your human state. Supposedly, the Levi Squad took down the titan and Mikasa killed the shifter inside."

"I... Transformed?" Eren didn't remember any transformation, I was unconscious again? - Eren didn't question it further, it can't appear that I wasn't in control. "When..."

Armin looked confused but made no comment. Oluo approached them, "We told you not to transform, but in the end you did and your reckless inexperience caught the beast off guard." Oluo glanced at them, huffed and then moved on.

Eren looked even more confused, "Huh... But what about the plan?"

"I- I think they didn't expect her to be so dangerous..." Armin lied, "Who knows but they are going to give a full report at the trial when we return." Armin informed. In his head there were many possibilities but he would keep quiet for now. The only reason they would have to lie is that they knew about the other shifters. 

... 

The scouts entered the Karanes district with their heads held high. They would mourn the loss of their comrades privately but to the public, the expedition had been a success.

Many of the public looked unsure as they looked at the masses of injured soldiers as well as two dozen more dead bodies. However when they saw the determined faces of some of the scouts their confidence seemed to grow. 

... 

A public report was given the next day.

"... And so the female titan escaped the trap that we layed out by sacrificing her body and then creating a new one." Erwin said. He gestured to Mikasa.

"Ackerman can give you an account from there."

"Objection," one man said, "Why was she with the Special Operations Squad in the first place?" He demanded.

Mikasa was going to speak but Erwin answered quickly. "With 27 total kills: 20 solo and 7 assists, Corporal Levi foresaw her future amongst the elite squad. This assignment was to prepared both her and the squad for her future integration into the squad." The man opened his mouth to object but Erwin continued to speak. "As of why her assignment was not displayed on the report that I provided earlier the reason is this: we wished to have Private Ackerman carrying out a separate assignment that did not fully match up with the squad's objective and so did not wish to document her assignment incorrectly."

With the man seemingly satisfied everyone turned to Mikasa who's face was blank. Due to her injuries she was not dressed in military uniform but instead a shirt, with a pair of black trousers.

Mikasa began her report following what had happened until she got to the point of Gunther's death.

"Eren shifted under Eld's orders. After his transformation, we helped Eren to subdue the shifter but since she had more experience with her powers, Eren was forced into withdrawal. However the damage had already been done to the female titan, who's body was injured and would take several minutes to heal. Eren emerged from his body and began to withdraw on the 3DM gear while the rest of the squad delayed the female titan further. Somehow, she was able to prioritize her healing to her right eye, she killed Eld by trapping him in her mouth. We continued our assault however and she withdrew from her titan form by emerging from the nape. She when she couldn't get past us she attmpted over us. I cut her wires and she plummeted to the ground. When I checked to see if she was dead or simply unconscious I noticed that her body had begun to degrade like that of a titan's and so I was unable to identify her other than blonde hair. We then collected the bodies of our comrades and rendezvoused with Captain Levi who sent members of the elite squad Church and Magnolia to ensure that Eren - humanities greatest asset - was secure." Mikasa voice was calm and showed conviction as she recounted yesterday's expedition. No one caught onto the lie and Eren did not protest, he had assumed that his loss of consciousness had erased the later parts of the mission from his mind and was already struggling from the gain of fragments of memories that were not his. 

Annie never turned up at the military police again, some thought she had ran off and had taken the gear with her sold it on the black market. She was reported missing but when the other MPs searched for her, she had disappeared without a trace.

... 

"Reiner... Does that mean... Annie she's d-dead?" Bertholdt said nervously.

Reiner didn't answer his friend and just clenched his fists.

"But how? There's no way Mikasa was that strong... She was always good but not that physically strong. There's just no way." Bertholdt repeated to himself in disbelief as he started sweating.

"Hey." Reiner placed a hand on his shoulder, "We'll just have to complete the mission without her. We'll make it back to our home town."

Bertholdt nodded.

"For now, we need to stay close to Eren until the royal family reveals themselves. We don't know whether Eren is the attack or founding titan but if he's the founding titan then we need to find out how he possesses it without royal blood."

"How is it that he has no recollections of his powers. He must have inherited it from someone?" Bertholdt wondered.

"Who knows," Reiner said. "For now we need to watch our backs and stick with Eren, we can't afford him dying before we take him back with us." 

... 

Annie lay in a room, windowless brick walls and iron bars trapped her in. She opened her eyes and looked around and tried to sit up but she noticed that her arms had been bound to her. Wait... No her arms had been cut off. She remembered Mikasa's face as she fell... Wait I was captured?

"Hello." A voice caught her attention, she snapped her head around to see Commander Erwin standing outside her cell.

"I'm sure you know that my name is Erwin Smith, Commander of the Survey Corps and you, are Annie Leonhart. A human capable of shifting into a titan, a female titan at that."

Annie said nothing but she was remembering back to her conclusions while fighting Mikasa.

"Now, Annie Leonhart, let's make a deal."

Annie looked at him, "What would this deal entail?" She asked slowly.

Erwin smiled slightly, "I'm glad that you interested. Let's see... Your life and eventual freedom, granted that you are within ten metres of either Lance Corporal Levi or Mikasa Ackerman, in exchange for information."

"I see..." Annie thought deeply, unsure if she could trust this man or anyone inside the walls.

"I'll leave you now then." Erwin stated walking away, leaving the teenager alone in the torchlight.

She remembered her father's words:

"Annie,"

"You can make an enemy of the entire world…"

"But even if the entire world hates you…"

"Promise me you'll return…" 

"That's all I ask."

Annie clenched her jaw as she gritted her teeth, "I promise, I'll survive. I'm sorry... Bertholdt... Reiner... Marcel... but I've made my decision..." 

... 

Mikasa was visiting their old room in the old Survey Corps, she couldn't train due to her injuries and apparently it would take at least a month to heal, she had kept going thanks to the adrenaline initially but it had increased the stress on her injury.

"Oi, brat." Mikasa saw Levi leaning in the door frame, "What are you doing?" He asked her.

Mikasa looked up at him, she had cut her hair recently in light of their first expedition and it now fell to just below her jaw. She currently had a handkerchief tied around her face as she cleaned their old barracks.

"Cleaning, obviously." Levi rolled his eyes at her.

"I want to talk to you about what happened in the forest." Levi said, creating a serious atmosphere. Mikasa nodded as Levi stepped into the room closing the door behind him. She untied the handkerchief and folded it, placing it in her trouser pocket 

"Back in the forest, was there ever a moment when you felt like power had awakened inside of you?" He asked.

"There was." Mikasa said, eyes wide.

"I see... My... Upbringer, he had the same last name as you. Kenny Ackerman. He said there were moments where he felt an absurd amount of power surging through him and he knew exactly what he had to do. I felt moments like that too."

Mikasa was silent for a moment.

"I never knew why he took me in but I guess subconsciously it was because we were somehow related. Maybe it's the same reason I took you in, who knows. What I do know though, is that I don't regret it and never will." He said seriously.

With that Levi ruffled Mikasa's hair, feeling a sense of nostalgia and walked out of the room. Mikasa looked at her hand thinking about Levi's words, she had recovered Annie's ring after she had cut her arms off and it became habit wearing it. Mikasa thought there was some irony that she wore it but kept it since she didn't want to throw it away and clearly could not return it to the owner. She looked at the ring and sighed.

"Annie... Could... Could things have been different?"


	13. Author's notes...

Author's notes 

These don't have to be read, but I hope they explain some of my thought processes. 

Mikasa

It was originally based on Eren and Mikasa never meeting. Due to her life in the underground Mikasa was both stronger but weaker in different aspects. For example, she thinks more rationally, fights more tactically and doesn't really on her brute strength anymore because she doesn't have it. However I still presented her to be loyal and protective of those that she seemed her family even if she doesn't show it outwardly. 

One factor that I didn't align with the main story was her kill count from the Trost district. In the manga she had around a dozen kills however I increased this due to the fact that there were a lot of titans in the trost district and she would not have been able to recover the HQ by this low total of kills considering the amount of titans in the area. 

Her Ackerman awakening was the only way I could see her beating the female titan however, due to Annie's experience both with Mikasa in combat and her preparation and experience in using the female titan. I hope the timeframe that I had written was reasonable. Mikasa does feel some sense of loyalty for Annie considering their 'close' relationship from their trainee days.

In this take of the story, I think she would have developed a more mature attitude and a trust in Armin's judgement in a similar way that Levi trusts Erwin's. 

Levi

Although I did write that Levi took Mikasa in, I don't think that this would cause him to show preferential treatment other than her guaranteed a place on the special ops squad. In the later chapters when Mikasa is older, I tried to show that he prioritizes his objectives over his feeling in a similar way to his original character. He still cares for Mikasa but also trusts that she can take care of herself.

The confrontation about her Ackerman awakening seemed slightly harsh but I think it suits their relationship throughout the story. 

Annie

Cannonically, Annie was the closest out of the shifters to breaking. In this, I aimed to show a sense of sympathy for Annie and in during the 57th expedition, I presented her titan differently, as well since I thought she would be more subdued. She wouldn't spare the lives of the scouts that attacked her, but she wouldn't kill them cruelly.

She always prioritised her survival rate over anything else, cooperating with the scouts was the only way that she could see herself surviving and she has seemed to develop a hatred for Marley - the root of her suffering.

Strategically, she can think on her feet due to her will to survive and her training as a warrior. 

Characters that survived when they didn't before

There were a few characters that I decided that they should survive (Eg Marco, Furlan or Isabel) in some cases, I had plans for them later on in the story or in other cases I thought it would suit the situation more. They say that the butterfly ripple effect occurs as you change a significant factor so I wanted to reflect this. In some cases, loss is necessary to move the characters and the plot however in other cases, I felt similar events could have had the same effect. 

Sequel(s)

The sequel will probably be titled "Could things have been different?" But I generally write the entire story first and then post the chapters as I finish editing them so the sequel based on season 2 may take a while but hopefully I'll be able to post it eventually but I don't like the idea of starting a story and then never managing to finish it :) 

Thanks for reading. L x


End file.
